Armagedon
by estirden
Summary: humana, era una palabra que habia quedado en el pasado...tan solo deseaba tratar de no olvidarla. (pesimo symmary, M por alta violencia y volcabulario pesado, ademas de que contendra lemon en capitulos futuros, Ichiruki y hitsukarin)
1. Prologo

Esta guerra me daba escalofríos en un principio, pero con el paso de los años, empiezas a perder la sensibilidad en situaciones que anteriormente, hubieran acabado con tu racionalidad.

Comenzó sin ningún precedente, fue como si hubiera estallado una bomba. Nadie sabía lo que realmente ocurría bajo el mundo de los mandatarios gubernamentales o los avances de investigaciones secretas. Era algo inhumano... al menos eso pensaba, pero con el paso de los años me di cuenta de que era completamente humano, solo empezaba a ver la realidad de la especie, la hipocresía haba carcomido los cuerpos a tal punto que ya no había nada que ocultar...

Sin embargo, había cosas que podrían perfectamente sobrepasan los términos de lo que ahora consideraba la realidad de la razón humana.

" _En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale_ "; ahora tenía claro que esa frase era una verdad irrefutable, al menos en el primer aspecto, porque la otra parte...desconocía completamente.

Cuando la guerra inicio, también se vio completamente implicada la tecnología, ejercer mayor esfuerzo en la creación de armas, había logrado que todo esto se volviera aun peor que el infierno. Tras largas batallas y combates sin ningún resultado por ambas partes de la guerra. Todo esto sucedía sin darnos cuenta, los gobiernos exigían que crearen armas para destruir al enemigo, pero poco a poco el control del mundo se volvía su objetivo. Con enfrentamientos invisibles ante la sociedad, aumentaron su codicia y en cuanto surgió la idea de los androides.

Lamentablemente para uno de ellos, el otro había logrado obtener gran parte de información a través de espías correctamente infiltrados.

Ambas partes decidieron que así sería su guerra, utilizando sus mejor tecnología, esto debido a que para ellos, los humanos se estaban volviendo un completo estorbo y al no tener habilidades tan amplias, no lograban cumplir con los objetivos de sus jefes...Se estaban empezando a ver a sí mismos como dioses.

Finalmente, después de dos años de reclutar a grandes cantidades de ingenieros y estudiantes superdotados, todos coincidieron en una fecha para iniciar la famosa guerra, pero no contaban con que todo se saldría de control.

Tenían armamentos en extremo avanzados, pero que podría salir mal, esas máquinas estaban implementadas con el mayor avance en inteligencia artificial, con apariencia humana, conocimiento en armas y una capacidad de auto-Actualizarse y recoger información conformé observaba. Activados con un botón de autodestrucción, que lograría desactivarlos a todos en un momento dado, ya sea ganar la guerra o que hubiera una falla en los artilugios: pero nadie, nadie le había prestado atención a las películas como terminator o que estuvieran relacionadas con ese estilo de fin del mundo, no, ellos creían que ese tipo de consecuencias eran inconcebibles bajo su mando.

Finalmente, faltando dos años para liberar la guerra, la famosa falla de control, se originó.

Aún no saben cómo, pero si sabían, que debían evitarlo, su imperio estaba cayendo al suelo, una y otra y otra vez: no lo permitirían.

 _Medidas desesperadas, decisiones desesperadas._

Al menos, eso diríamos nosotros, pero en el caso de hombres como ellos, no había nada que no estuviera en sus manos para superar al otro y llegar a apoderarse del mundo, siguiendo su codicia y arrogancia, dejaron que estas se apoderaran de lo poco que quedaba en ellos de humanidad y tomaron las cartas en el asunto, sin importar la sangre que se derramase.

Allí, surgió lo que consideraban su salvación: El proyecto Autómata.

Tras la falla de los androides, tomaron como objetivo encontrar algo que no pudiera fallar a sus órdenes, un procesador poderoso, pero que no fuera lo suficiente como para alzarse contra ellos de nuevo. La respuesta estaba allí, Humanos.

Lo que en un principio consideraron inútil, era lo que muy probablemente los salvaría. La capacidad intuitiva y racional del hombre, al igual que su forma impredecible de actuar. Pero no solos, el humano en si era verdaderamente inútil, pero la manera en la que combatirían a los androides era sencilla. Claro, conllevaría millones de dólares, pero para un magnate ¿que podría ser eso?, solo se crearían prototipos iniciales que pudieran manejar fácilmente, y gracias a su falta de escrúpulos, cualquier cosa sería posible.

Usar niños, huérfanos, específicamente. La mentalidad de un niño podía absorber gran cantidad de información y sumándole a su agilidad por la falta de desarrollo corporal, seria magnifico. Eso era bueno de por si, pero al complementarse con mejoras en ingeniería bilógica, al igual que la implementación de tecnología en sus cuerpos, los convertiría en las maquinas perfectas.

...

Si me hubieran relatado esto antes, créanme que hubiera considerado que no se aplicaría a mí, además, tal guerra no podría darse, al menos no si mi hermano lograba destruir la información. Sabia que el en su forma Metafísica, podría destruir todo sin esfuerzo y nos hubiéramos salvado. Yuzu y yo seriamos felices, y en caso de que no se lograra, el miedo no me llegaría, puesto que no era del todo huérfana, aún tenía una familia... Tenía...

La realidad era otra, algo había sucedido en la sociedad de almas, mi hermano, mi padre... Incluso Orihime, Ishida e incluso chat, jamás habían logrado regresar. Ururu y Jinta nos buscaron preocupados, para darnos la noticia de que cualquier forma de que ellos regresaran a nuestros mundos, había resultado inutilizables, durante un ataque de los androides, la única comunicación con la SS había sido destruida, no sabíamos que había sucedido, solo entendíamos que nos habíamos quedado solos.

Así empezó nuestro infierno, nos convirtieron en autómatas...pero logramos liberarnos. Estamos haciendo lo posible por abrir algún portal entre el mundo real y la SS, al tiempo, estamos empezando la rebelión.

Tengo varios nombres: Mis allegados, me conocen como Doble K, mis "creadores" como # 45 pero mi familia, me conoce como Karin Kurosaki.

Los androides fallaron y los autómatas fueron creados. Si los altos mandos creían estar en el infierno, no saben lo que les espera...

 **Puede ser muy confuso, pero solo es el prólogo, es solo para dar un ligero pase de la historia.**

 **Las actualizaciones serán lentas y también dependerá de la cantidad de Reviws. Cada capítulo será entre 3000-6000 palabras.**


	2. Pasado agonico, presente infernal

Una bola de fuego aterriza sobre un auto, las máquinas, que ahora eran conocidas como Androides, arrasaban con todo a su paso. Era un infierno, quizás lo podríamos llamar así, pero con lo que he tenido que vivir en los últimos años, esto solo era como un videojuego en realidad virtual.

Desencasquillar el arma, enfocar, apuntar y finalmente, apretar el gatillo con un sonido fuerte y un impulso en tu contra, ligeramente fuerte.

Esas máquinas podían ser inteligentes, pero siempre idealizaban y calculaban todo. En cambio nosotros, éramos impredecibles.

La cabeza del Robot estallo ante el impacto de la bala. Los circuitos y partes metálicas e incluso el látex que pertenecía a sus "rasgos faciales", se desprendían como si de una piñata se tratara.

-¡48!,¡ Municiones¡-La voz me había sonado un tanto grave, pero es lo que sucede por gritar órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Dame un momento!, La caja se atoro-Rodé los ojos. No puedo creer que después de llevar casi 4 años con la misma rutina aun nos pasen estas cosas. Una sonrisa amarga se postro en mi rostro.

Era irónico que tuviera recuerdos agradables, aun en esta situación y con todo lo que he visto y vivido.

La sonrisa desapareció rápidamente en cuanto una de las maquinas me salto encima. Una cuchilla de láser, se desplego de mi antebrazo, cortándole la cabeza al instante. En un rápido movimiento la tome en mis brazos y retire el chip informático interno.

Gire sobre mi misma quitándome el cuerpo de encima, me gire rápidamente y emprendí el camino hacia la camioneta que se desplazaba un tanto lejos.

-53, ¡atrápalo! – Observe directamente a la chica dentro del auto, las cámaras híper-espectrales tomaron la dirección del objetivo e impulse mi brazo con fuerza casi por inercia al momento en que dispuse la trayectoria del proyectil. La chica estiro el brazo, tomándolo sin ninguna dificultad.

\- 48, ¡¿Cuánto vas a tardar abriendo una maldita caja?!-

-No tarde nada, simplemente que no dijiste por favor. No puedo creer que seas tan grosera con tus compañeros- Comento fingiendo estar indignado.

-Maldita sea, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces- Alce la voz- ¡Dame las malditas balas, 48!-

-no, si no me pides el favor, no lo har…- Su dialogo se vio interrumpido cuando una de las balas atravesó el vidrio de la ventana. -¡mierda!-

Gire ligeramente el rostro para fijarme en que había disparado.

Al menos eran androides, por más apariencia humana que tuvieran, los cables que los unían con sus armas y los circuitos que surcaban su cabeza, los diferenciaban notablemente.

Los nervios se apoderaron de mí, y por un momento, olvide que no podíamos revelar nuestros nombres. Lástima que fue después de haberla cagado.

-¡Maldición!, Jinta, dame las balas, ahora-

El pelirrojo me miro con el ceño fruncido, no podía enojarse con migo, sabía que en ocasiones perdía los estribos. Además, estábamos cerca de llegar a la base. No podíamos arriesgarnos a que alguien o algo, descubriera nuestro escondite.

Se levantó con esfuerzo, manteniendo el equilibrio en contra de la fuerza tangencial que ejercía el vehículo sobre él. Estiro el brazo y en un tiro hábil cayeron los proyectiles en mis manos.

Estire el brazo y alce el arma que sostenía en mis manos. Integre las balas y prepare mi cuerpo para lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Las órdenes surgieron de mi boca a manera de susurro, pero me sabían tan amargas que no pude evitar que la voz sonara un tanto agresiva.

-Visión a largo alcance: Activada- Sumado a las cámaras híper-espectrales instaladas en mis ojos, aparecieron dos pequeñas cuadriculas, junto con algunos números que indicaban la posición del objetivo.

Posicione la M-16 que sostenía en mis manos.

-Hasta aquí llegaron, desgraciados- empecé a correr en reversa, esquivando los disparos que podrían hacerme un daño severo, pero recibiendo aquellos que solo me provocarían rasguños.

Apretaba el gatillo con suma motricidad, esto cada vez me era más divertido. Saltar entre las ventanas de las casas, trepar techos y destruir las ventanas de los autos en estas ciudades abandonadas eran al pan de día a día.

El último cayó al suelo impactando contra un poste, regrese en dirección del auto que ahora estaba más lejos y lo aborde rápidamente. Caí pesadamente sobre uno de los asientos, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Puede que tenga mayores capacidades físicas y algunos arreglos, pero mis pulmones siguen siendo prácticamente humanos. Son lo único que conservo sin una sola gota de plata o cobre en el cuerpo. A excepción del cabello, ese también es natural.

Ojos: alterados con nano-computadoras y alteraciones genéticas.

Corazón: intercambiado por una bomba tecnológica, creada para permanecer intacta bajo altas descargas de voltaje.

Órganos internos: siguen iguales, pero fueron alterados bioquímicamente para no depender solo de los alimentos para su subsistencia.

Piel: recubierta con nano partículas para absorber la fuerza cinética de algunos golpes y disminuir el dolor, también estaba recubierta con un material resistente para evitar cualquier tipo de corte superficial, como el típico accidente del papel cuando hacia tareas escolares.

Huesos: Recubiertos con capas de acero y platino, al igual de haber sido invadido por nano-robots, que se encargan de mantener toda la información corporal. Como el ADN, solo que estos mantenían la información tecnológica. También habían sido reforzados para no partirse tan fácilmente e incrementaron mi fuerza, unos 200 veces si no mal recuerdo.

Cerebro: es probablemente lo más inorgánico en mi cuerpo, como una tarjeta de memoria es capaz de almacenar cuanta información desee, con una cantidad innumerable de chips que se encargan de conectarme con toda clase de armas de fuego a larga distancia, al igual que las armaduras creadas exclusivamente para cada uno de nosotros.

Lo que algún vez fuimos niños, ahora somos más conocidos como los candidatos y pertenecientes del proyecto LA: Legión autómata…

-Ese error nos habría podido costar la misión, Karin. Si alguno de esos robots logro enviar un informe a la computadora, estaremos perdidos.

-Sabes que no fue algo planificado, el estrés me supero. No me he sentido bien n los últimos días desde que ese virus se infiltro en mi DATA.-

-Está bien, te perdono. Ahora, tenemos que llegar lo antes posible a la base. Esta anocheciendo.-

-¡¿es una maldita broma?! Ururu, ¿en verdad vas a dejar que se salga con la suya?, un error como eso nos hubiera costado bastante.-Jinta, solía ser muy irritante. Peo solo quería fastidiarme, se notaba en su sonrisa, la que trataba de disimular mientras se quejaba de mis "acciones poco profesionales".

-si tanto te molesta, a la próxima te bajaras tu para recolectar la información de los chips- Esta vez se quejó la persona que conducía el auto. Un joven ligeramente apuesto, era mayor que yo unos 5 años.

-valla, estabas tan calladito que por un momento pensé que estabas hablando con 95, 72- Mencione. Sabía que eso lo enfadaría.

Sumado a las mejoras que nos habían implementado, nosotros logramos crear las propias. Algunos de los internos, tenían la capacidad de absorber información y fusionarla con los archivos de nuestras funciones complementarias. Así, uno de ellos logro crear un dispositivo de comunicación a largo alcance, pero a diferencia de los teléfonos, este era por medio de corrientes telepáticas. Aunque realmente no tenían nada que ver con poderes sobrenaturales.

-Cállate, 45. Más bien, dime, ¿lograste obtener los 7 chips de memoria?-

-No-Respondí con sencillez. Me miro un tanto enojado por el retrovisor-Conseguí 16-

Sonreí alegremente cuando volteo los ojos, sabía que algunos se dañaban durante el proceso, así que era mejor estar prevenido.

-¿lo ves, 48?, así debes de trabajar en la próxima misión, cuando tengas que ser el recolector.- Acuso 72.

-es una broma verdad?, yo no voy a recolectar solo 16,¡ voy a recoger el doble¡ no, ¡el triple que esta niñita malcriada!-

-Espera a que sea tu turno, cabeza roja. Luego no te andes quejando de que te duele el circuito-

Las burlas continuaron de manera constante, hasta que llegamos a un edifico abandonado. Nos había costado casi un año, pero habíamos podido construir bajo tierra para crear la división X. La base en donde estábamos todos los Autómatas liberados.

Cuando experimentaron con nosotros, nos borraron la memoria. Por más de cuatro años permanecimos trabajando como esclavos para quienes considerábamos deidades (claro, porque no conocíamos nada más).

Después de que los robots se revelaran ante sus creadores, lideraron su propia guerra. Aunque hubieran hecho una rebelión, seguían con la programación de destruir al enemigo y la guerra se volvió aún más violenta. No entendemos aun que hizo que los robots se salieran de control, pero lo que entendíamos era que existían robots e incluso autómatas que seguían los ideales de sus grupos originarios. Tenemos combates, aun después de ser liberados, contra otros autómatas consientes de sí mismos, que deseaban continuar con la guerra.

No tenemos más opción que pelear, si queremos regresar a nuestras vidas originales, debemos acabar con esta guerra…Tenemos que ganar la guerra.

En cuanto llegamos al estacionamiento, bajamos de la camioneta. 48 y 53 caminan junto a mí, conversamos sobre cosas triviales. Tratamos de volver este infierno habitable, simplemente eso.

Bajamos las escaleras un poco más y nos dirigimos hacia un ascensor anticuado, algo descuidado, como si no lo hubieran usado en siglos. Al menos, eso es lo que queremos que los androides piensen.

72, que se encuentra en la delantera, tomo control de los botones y presiono un código específico. Sabemos que manejar un ascensor con más 20 pisos, en un edificio de solo 4, no era una buena táctica de camuflaje, por ello, optamos por una manera más práctica y efectiva: Utilizamos códigos, referentes a cada piso, todos con más de tres dígitos para estar seguros.

Entramos en el ascensor, mas este no se movió de su lugar.

En cuanto 72 presiono los botones, otra puerta se abrió en el fondo del cubículo. Ingresamos en la segunda cámara y esta se puso en movimiento. En cuanto la puerta del segundo ascensor se abrió, se observaba perfectamente un área moderna, pero no mucho, no queríamos llamar la atención de los satélites.

El edificio subterráneo contaba con 19 pisos, incluyendo 4 estacionamientos y 2 recamaras de armamento y gimnasios de entrenamiento; el resto, eran lo que ahora tratábamos de llamar hogar, habían restaurantes, algunos almacenes de ropa improvisados e incluso algunas áreas de ocio. Todos ellos manejados por los que no deseaban estar dentro los conflictos violentos. En los otros pisos estaban los departamentos, en los que nosotros vivíamos.

Por otro lado quedaban tres pisos como este, los planteles de desarrollo. Aquí, aquellos que tenían conocimientos de ingeniería y electrónica, trataban de diseñar artefactos que podrían ayudarnos en el combate…

Continuamos con nuestro camino hacia una de las áreas, teníamos que entregar los chips que había logrado retirar de los androides. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiéramos llegar, una de las encargadas del piso, se fijó en nosotros con una sonrisa algo aterradora, o eso era para mí ¿será por qué no he visto a nadie sonreír así en años?

-no saben lo alegre que estoy de que hayan regresado, ¡lo logramos! ¡Hemos hecho contacto!-Respondió, colocando sus manos en mis hombros para no caer de la emoción, que pronto se contagiaría a mí.

Hacer contacto significaba tres cosas: 1) Sabría qué sucedió con mi hermano. 2) tendríamos más apoyo. Y 3) Significaba una esperanza para la humanidad.

Tiempo antes de que nos tomaran prisioneros para este Armagedón tecnológico, mi hermano y el resto de shinigamis, incluyendo a Urahara, mi padre y los amigos de Ichigo: Ishida, Chat e Inoue, desaparecieron por completo, tardamos un mes en lograr contacto con ellos, pero la señal se cortaba demasiado y justo en el momento en el que logramos cruzar unas cuantas palabras con ellos, un grupo del gobierno nos llevó casi a rastras con la excusa de que alguien había informado de un grupo de niños estaban sin protección y sus familiares, por ende, nosotros debíamos ir a un orfanato. Aunque eso no explica porque nos sacaron casi a la fuerza.

Solo teníamos lago claro, estábamos completamente solos. Lo poco que hablamos con mi hermano, era que un incidente había causa que todas las salidas y entradas de la SS quedaran completamente selladas. Solo las almas podían entrar, pero nadie salir…

-¿Han hablado o dicho algo?, ¡¿Qué les dijeron?!-

-Cálmate, 45, no hemos dicho nada, los estábamos esperando-

No contuve la emoción y me dirigí corriendo a la habitación en la que se encontraba la gran pantalla que habíamos recuperado de la casa de 48 y 53, los cuales, por cierto venían igual que yo. Con el corazón en la mano y el aire comprimiendo mis pulmones, me pare en frente de la de la puerta. Jinta y Ururu estaban a mi lado. Un chico en la puerta nos detuvo.

-solo puede entrar uno de ustedes.-

-ve tú, 45- La respuesta de Ururu fue como el mejor regalo de mi vida.

-Ichi-ni-Los sacrificios que hicimos para llegar hasta aquí, valían completamente la pena…

 **Sociedad de almas:**

Me encontraba trabajando en los papeles que tenía delante de mi escritorio. Tan solo habían pasado unas 4 horas desde que me levante de mi cama.

Suspire agotado al ver la pila que aún me faltaba por responder…

-no puedo creer que aun después de ese incidente, lleguen tantos papeles y solicitudes…-

-deja de estrazarte, Ichigo, Es solo que, los demás capitanes se están tomando un descanso y ahora que eres uno de ellos, debes aprender a hacer estas cosas de manera eficaz para cuando todo vuelva a ser normal.- Rukia, respondió tratando de calmarme.

Se encontraba en la habitación, siempre me hacía compañía para mantenerme tranquilo. Ella era de las pocas que, en cierta medida, entendía mi sufrimiento. No estaba solo, Urahara y mi padre permanecía igual que yo, es más, pienso que ellos están hasta peor.

Sonreí amargamente hacia aquel pensamiento, mas allá de las estupideces que cometían el sombrerero y la cabra loca, ambos tenían un punto de quiebre, su familia, sus hijos… La verdad, lo esperaba de mi padre, pero ver a Urahara en la misma situación me sorprendió, a pesar de actuar de manera tan extravagante, pensé, que tomaría las cosas con más calma. Pero no fue así…

De hecho, él es uno de los que más se esfuerza en restaurar los medios de transportación hacia el mundo de los vivos, Jinta y Ururu, le preocupan bastante, a fin de cuentas, más que sus trabajadores son sus hijos.

Hijos, me pregunto, realmente como se siente mi padre. Se muestra preocupado pero estoy seguro de que esta guardando su verdadero dolor.

Cuando el incidente sucedió, Karin y Yuzu, tan solo tenían 12 años. Actualmente, deben tener unos 18 años.

No pude evitar sentir celos al considerar que muy probablemente ya deben tener novio. ¿Serian lo suficiente para ellas?, ¿y si son unos imbéciles que solo quieren llevarlas a la cama y…? Sacudí la cabeza, sacando el pensamiento de mi cabeza (o eso intentaba)

-deja de pensar en esas estupideces, ellas están bien.-Me regaño ella, mirándome como si fuera un idiota.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?, ¡¿y cómo justificas que no me preocupe?!-

-porque Karin es igual a ti- no pude evitar sentirme intrigado ante su declaración- Además, ella siempre está cuidando a Yuzu. Sé que están bien, así que, deja de pensar en idioteces y ponte a trabajar de una vez o voy a molestarte toda la tarde-

Refunfuñe algunas cosas que sé que ella no comprendió y con una sonrisa volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia el papel que sostenía entra mis manos. Si no podía confiar en su palabra, entonces, ¿en quién?

Pasaron algunos minutos así, hasta que una interrupción, que fue más que estrepitosa me altero por completo. Me enoje en cuanto vi quien era. Mi padre había estado asistiendo deliberadamente a este lugar desde que me ascendieron a capitán del escuadrón 5, siempre venía a molestarme diciéndome estupideces de como seguía sus pasos, a pesar de que me negara a ser como él. Todas nuestras discusiones terminaban en un par de golpes y sus quejas hacia el cartel que, literalmente me obligo a poner en la puerta de la oficina y a que no adivinan de quien es el cartel. Exacto, mi madre…

-¡Maldita cabra loca!, ¿por qué no …-me interrumpió inmediatamente.

-Ichigo, logramos contactarnos con el mundo humano- su mirada seria, me decía que en definitiva era cierto.

En cuestión de segundos nos dirigimos hacia el escuadrón 1, en donde se había instalado un auditorio para facilitar las reuniones.

La gran pantalla que se alzaba en el lugar, mostraba la imagen perfectamente visible de una joven de unos 23 años.

Cabello claro, ojos verdes y un algo baja.

Nos miraba igual de confusa que el resto de capitanes que estaban igual de confundidos, había algo en esa chica, que no me daba buena espina. Algo que no veía, pero que estoy seguro más de uno lo había notado.

Talvez las grandes cicatrices en sus brazos, o que el color de sus ojos eran en cierta media, luminoso.

De repente, reacciono como si por fin hubiera salido del trance en el que al parecer se encontraba. Una sonrisa esperanzada y llena de alegría nos dejó algo más confusos.

-¡95!-grito- Logramos tener contacto-

Unos segundos después, una chica de cabello negro en una coleta y ojos de un azul algo extraño, entro corriendo a la habitación.

-No puedo creerlo...-Respondió la otra chica- Has dicho algo?-

-no señora, estoy esperando sus órdenes- Le respondió la otra muchacha.

-muy bien, comunícate inmediatamente con número 72, dile que detengan la misión de inmediato y regresen aquí. 45 es quien debe hablar con ellos-

La chica de cabello claro abandono la sala y la otra "95", finalmente dirigió la mirada hacia nosotros.

-¿Pueden comunicarse con migo?, ¿Saben lo que estoy diciendo?-Inicio, dirigiéndose a nosotros.

-capitán Kurosaki, prosiga, por favor- Ordeno el anciano de barba larga o como me obligan a llamarlo, capitán general.*1

-Gracias, viejo- Un carraspeo algo fuerte me helo la sangra, solo para ver la mirada asesina de Rukia quien me observaba con una sola advertencia en los ojos –En cuanto acabe esto TE MATO- Trague un poco duro y luego dirigí mi mirada hacia la pantalla.

Me pose a unos metros en frente y respire hondo.

-Te entendemos, por favor, infórmanos, ¿qué ha sucedido durante los últimos 6 años?-

-Bien, me temo que no soy la persona con la que deseas hablar. Pero por el momento no se encuentra aquí.- Se apoyó en la mesa con múltiples controles frente a la pantalla- no puedo decirte mi nombre, pero pueden referirse a mí como numero 95 o simplemente 95, como les quede más fácil-

Su respuesta me causo un poco de curiosidad, era extraño que no pudiera darnos su nombre y tomando en cuenta lo que he visto, supongo que no es algo a discutir. Así que proseguí con la conversación.

-está bien, pero sé que tanto usted como yo sabemos que la señal podría caerse en cualquier momento. No necesito muchas aclaraciones por el momento, sin embargo, le pido por favor que me dé un informe corto de lo que ha sucedido en los últimos 6 años…si es que puede, claro está.-

Trataba de sonar lo más calmado posible.

-bien, le pido de primera que se mantenga al margen de la situación y no se altere. No tengo mucho conocimiento de su situación. Igualmente supongo que sí puedo responder algunas preguntas.-

Guardo silencio por unos segundos, seguramente analizando lo que debía decirnos. Sea lo que sea, estoy preparado…no podía ser tan malo. ¿Cierto?

-con respecto a su pregunta, lamentablemente no tengo buenas noticias-

Inmediatamente la tensión en el auditorio se volvió palpable, todos los capitanes junto conmigo observaron atentamente.

-voy a ir directo al grano.-Respiro y soltó un suspiro algo pesado- estamos en guerra-

-¡Jah!-Una voz en medio del auditorio se burló- Los humanos como siempre, no pueden parar de matarse entre ellos-

Gire los ojos e ignore el comentario, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-A qué tipo de guerra nos estamos refiriendo?, una guerra interna en el país, una guerra mundial…algún problema con la gubernatura de los países…-

-no señor, esta guerra no se compara a ninguna de esas opciones. Para ser más exactos, muy probablemente esta será la última guerra que la humanidad enfrentara por mucho tiempo. Estamos en el final de los tiempos.-

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, las miles de incógnitas rebosaron mi cerebro.

-que… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-Las maquinas, tomaron el control del planeta…la humanidad está al borde de la extinción-

Los nervios pudieron conmigo y me exalte por completo, a la mierda la formalidad, quería saber sobre mis hermanas.

-Karin Kurosaki, ¿la conoces?, ¿Sabes algo sobre ella?, ¿Como hicieron contacto con nosotros?-

-Quizás, puede que la conozca, pero no sabría si es ella realmente. Todos aquí desconocemos los nombres del resto, como usted ya se habrá dado cuenta. La manera como contactamos con ustedes fue a través de tres de nosotros. Dos chicas y un chico.-

Una alarma surgió de los ojos de Urahara, ambos lo sabíamos. O era una de mis hermanas o era Ururu…

-creo que se quiénes son, pero son tres chicas y un chico. Dos de ellas gemelas-

La chica asintió.

-Entonces, creo que conozco a la chica que buscas. De los tres una tiene una gemela y los otros dos son hermanos, el chico tiene el cabello rojo…-

La chica fue interrumpida por una mujer que entro corriendo a la sala, me alegre al instante…¡Karin!

Las dudas aumentaron, la sensación de que algo estaba mal con ella persistía. Al verla allí, hacha toda una mujer, no pude evitar recordar lo que sucedió ese fatídico día…

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ambos hermanos se observaban emocionados a través de la pantalla, sin embargo, es el momento de contar esta historia desde el principio, el día en que la SS y el mundo real perdieron contacto, el día, en que el Armagedón inicio…

*1: No recuerdo su nombre.

Quizás, si leyeron el prólogo de Autómata: Android failure, habrán reconocido las similitudes. Realmente son las mismas, pero el inicio y el nombre no me terminaron de convencer.

A partir de los siguientes capítulos, se contara la historia del desarrollo con respecto a lo que sucedió desde que la SS se cerró, por ende, la primera parte de esta historia será enfocada a la vida de Karin e Ichigo, pero enfatizando el desarrollo del Ichiruki. Esta demás decir por qué.

Espero que les agrade esta versión mejorada de la historia y por favor, dejen sus reviws ya sean críticas u opiniones. Gracias¡


	3. El día en que el mundo se debuto

Que tan difícil podría ser este proceso?- Quien sabe…podría tardar meses o incluso años. Todo dependía de los ingenieros que lograran reclutar y por supuesto, que aceptaran la oferta.

Lamentablemente, la gran mayoría de los que rechazaban la oferta eran retirados…de todas sus actividades sociales. Aun no conocían como pero debían encontrar una manera de borrarles la memoria o algo, el sótano se estaba convirtiendo en una fosa común, y llamar la atención de las autoridades no era una buena opción.

No importaba, lo arreglaría en otro momento.

El joven apuesto, de cabello rubio, ojos violetas y de atuendo ultimadamente caro, observo por la ventana de 6 metros, pero que esperaban de el hijo mayor de un magnate.

Desde que era joven, había conocido que tenias dos caminos para llegar al éxito: 1) esforzarte al máximo en el trabajo y las relaciones sociales, para finalmente tener un lugar estable en el mundo de los negocios. 2) Ser un maldito desgraciado, sin sentimientos ni culpa y absorber a todo ser despreciable que pudiese tomar por el camino, para formar una escalera humana.

Pero el, era diferente. O no tanto, estaba seguro que en ese mundo tan grande existían otros desgraciados como el que amaban el esfuerzo propio, junto con el sufrimiento de otros. Así que , se crio de esa manera.

Ahora mismo estaba esperando un avión para dirigirse a estados unidos, a fin de cuentas, a pesar de su joven edad era uno de los consejeros de la sociedad de progreso mundial (SPM), o como los aficionados los conocían mejor, el nuevo orden mundial.

 **Ichigo / Sociedad de almas:**

Estoy seguro de que la sonrisa en mi cara se debía ver ridícula, y la verdad no me importaba. Había recuperado mis poderes, había vuelto a ver a Rukia y a mis amigos, regrese a la sociedad de almas…Que mas podía desear?

-Me alegra volver a verte ,Ichigo-Respondió animadamente Ukitake, quien se notaba muy alegre por mi regreso, admito que también lo había extrañado.

-Es bueno saber que seguirás volviendo por aquí, en serio, hacia falta un idiota para molestar-Renji, actuando como todo un idiota…

No pude evitar girar los ojos algo molesto, pero muy adentro me alegraba de sus estupideces.

En el momento en que mi vista quedo retraída de Renji, no pude evitar quedarme observando a Rukia. Sonreí, pero en cuento me percate de ello trate de relajar la mirada para no verme comprometido en malas interpretaciones, o al menos eso quería creer.

Durante los dos años en los que me mantuve separado de ellos, me di cuenta de que, quien mas falta me hizo, fue ella. Despertar en la mañana y no verla en la habitación, aunque el pensamiento sonara algo extraño e incluso de doble sentido, así me sentía.

El no tenerla cerca llego a desesperarme, cosa que Karin y Yuzu notaron rápidamente. El viejo loco quizás lo hizo, pero no demostró mucho.

Mis hermanas hicieron lo que pudieron para ponerme de nuevo en ánimos, incluso Karin acepto uno de los locos planes de Yuzu para conseguirme una novia. Eso era demasiado, al menos para ella misma.

Me centre lo mejor que pude en el estudio, solo me quedaban dos años y ahora debía decidirme entre si continuar con el negocio familiar o ver cual otra materia estudiaría.

-Oye, ¿que esperas?, ¡Tengamos un combate!- Y quien creen que era?, exacto, el psicópata de Kempachi, sinceramente, a este no lo extrañe. Sentí ligeramente como un par de gotas se formaban en mi sien, si, el sudor me estaba azotando…Azotando, ¿desde cuando hacia tanto calor aquí?

Esquivé el ataque del tipo enloquecido y me posicione al lado de Rukia, de nuevo.

-Oye, Rukia, por que rayos esta habiendo tanto calor aquí, no recuerdo que ustedes tuvieran tantas temperaturas en verano…-

-La verdad yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero, ahora que lo dices, no había subido tanto la temperatura hasta ahora-

-Oigan, ¿de que tanto hablan que me dejan a mi a un lado?-Renji, se quejo.

-Hablamos sobre el calor-contesto Rukia, un tanto preocupada.

-El calor, como que el…-El idiota no pudo terminar su obvia declaración, pues en ese instante, Nemu había interrumpido a todos apareciendo con una actitud algo extraña para acercarse a Mayuri, quien había estado actuando un poco mas extraño de lo normal ( ¡y eso era exagerado!).

-Sucede algo, Capitán Kurotsuchi-

El viejo Yamamoto, había pronunciado esas palabras de manera tranquila, sin embargo, todos nos dimos cuenta de que algo realmente estaba sucediendo.

La mirada de todos se centro en ambos capitanes, ellos compartieron miradas algo extrañas. Esto iba por mal camino.

-Oigan, que es lo que esta pasando?- Reclamo Kensei algo estresado.

-Me temo, que no son buenas noticias-respondió el anciano, no se por que pero esto me estaba dando mala espina.

-Verán, hasta hace poco, hemos estado teniendo problemas con el paso entre ambos mundos.-Comento Mayuri.

-Ustedes no lo notaban, sin embargo ,la computadora ha estado dando datos interesantes, aun no sabemos que es, pero, esto…podría acabar para siempre con la sociedad de almas, hay un riesgo bastante alto, de que nos quedemos encerrados sin saber como regresar, he estado haciendo lo posible para manejarlo, pero me temo que no tenemos el poder suficiente. Lo que esta sucediendo, viene de una fuente externa.-

-Quedarnos atrapados…¿Eso cómo puede afectar a la sociedad de almas?-Desde que habíamos regresado, Toshiro, por fin había tomado palabras. En cuanto lo vi, tan solo hizo una especie de aceptación con la mirada, no me dirigió mucho la palabra.

-El flujo de energía entre el mundo humano y el mundo espiritual, se mantiene en un constante ciclo. Nosotros estamos incluidos, gran parte de la energía que fluye entre ambos mundos es manejada por nosotros.-Nemu nos explicaba.-Si la sociedad de almas termina sellada, nosotros no podremos continuar con el ciclo, a largo plazo, esa energía se empezara condensar y afectara todo el mundo espiritual, de manera que empezaremos a decaer biológicamente, perdiendo nuestra energía e incluso hasta la capacidad de manejar nuestras Zampakuto.-

-Como…Como podemos evitarlo? Debe haber una manera de contrarrestar esos efectos secundarios.-Unohana, estaba algo preocupada.

-Por ahora no lo sabemos, la energía que está provocando esto es desconocida incluso para la computadora-Comento, Yamamoto.

-¿Eso es lo que esta causando este calor tan insoportable?-Parecía que Rukia se estaba desesperando, e incluso pude notar como Toshiro se estaba comportando de igual manera, aunque un poco más calmado.

-Me temo que sí, lamento que usted y el capitán Hitsugaya tengan que pasar por esto-Se volvió a disculpar el capitán general- si no mal recuerdo, aquellos que tienen una Zampakuto de hielo, no soportan muy bien los ambientes de calor.-

Toshiro asintió, se estaba empezando a ver algo mareado. Mi preocupación aumento en cuanto Rukia pareció perder el equilibrio; trastabillo al intentar dar un paso hacia adelante y cayo. Logre atraparla en el trayecto.

Estaba sudando y se le veía pálida.

-¡Rukia!- moví delicadamente su cabeza en un intento fallido de despertarla.-estaba inconsciente…

-No lo entiendo, en el mundo humano esto no le pasaba y allí también hacia bastante calor-

La afirmación de Renji tenia mucho sentido, que le pasaba a la chica.

-Es debido a que estamos en la sociedad de almas-Hablo, Mayuri- El calor es solo uno de los efectos, la energía de su cuerpo no esta siendo correctamente liberada. Es más débil que el capitán Hitsugaya, por eso se desmallo-

Un sonido sordo llamo la atención de todos, Toshiro había caído sobre una de sus rodillas, estaba sudando y respiraba algo entrecortado-

-No…no creo…no creo que sea mucha la diferencia entre nosotros, no…no puedo mantenerme de pie, me siento muy mal- La voz de Toshiro sonaba áspera y forzada.

-Señor¡-Llamo Nemu en voz alta, haciendo que Kurotsuchi volteara a mirarla.

-Que pasa Nemu, ¿tienes información de la computadora?.-

La chica asintió.

-Estoy recibiendo reportes de la máquina, al parecer, el flujo de energía se esta cerrando rápidamente. Los gráficos del proceso se dispararon. La sociedad de almas esta siendo separada de mundo humano, incluso, muchos de los shinigamis que se encontraban allí están siendo regresados contra su voluntad !Está absorbiéndolo todo!-

Esto era demasiado, había empezado el día de la mejor manera posible y ahora todo se derrumbaba ante mis ojos. Rukia, la sociedad de almas, el flujo de energía.

Y pensar que apenas hace una semana creía que estaría hoy en el cine con mis hermanas y – En ese instante la realidad me azoto-mis hermanas.

-Eh¡, Mayuri-

-Que quieres kurosaki?-Hablo molesto, seguramente por la manera en la que lo llame.

-Si están regresando a todos los shinigamis, significa, que yo tampoco podre regresar a mi mundo?-

Al parecer la pregunta descoloco a varios en la sala, lo cual, al parecer también les hizo cuestionarse acerca de algo más.

-Es verdad¡, ¿Quién se encargara de los Hollows si no podemos regresar?-

-El mundo humano esta siendo separado de ambos mundos, pero nosotros seguiremos siendo parte del espacio de unión entre todos los mundos, es probable que los Hollows lleguen a aparecer aquí.-

-No has respondido a mi pregunta Mayuri, mis hermanas están allí y si me afecta a mi, significa que mi padre y Urahara también serán absorbidos.-Masculle- Por todos los cielos ¡Solo tienen doce años!-

-Ichigo, cálmate. Aun no estamos seguros de que te afecte a ti, puede que no, debemos ser pacientes.-

-bien, entonces, quiero regresar inmediatamente.-

 **Karin/ Mundo humano:**

Desperté en mi habitación, confundida y abstraída. Que tantas probabilidades hay de que ese sueño hubiera sido real…

Juraría, que eso no había sido un sueño, fue demasiado real. El hombre de cabello largo, estar en contra de nuestro hermano y lo peor de todo era que no tenia control absoluto de mi cuerpo, todo lo había hecho en contra de mi voluntad.

En cuanto mi hermano y ese extraño hombre abandonaron la casa, caí en un sueño profundo, o eso fue lo que yo sentí. Algo me decía, que eso no había sido un sueño.

Suspire un tanto fuerte evitando pensar en ello. Me estire algo agota y dirigí mi mirada hacia el reloj que se encontraba sobre el escritorio al lado de la puerta. Eran las 11:30 de la mañana…Que bueno que hoy era domingo.

Después de haberme arreglado y haber organizado mi habitación, baje al primer piso para saludar a mi familia. Solo se encontraban mi hermana y mi padre.

Estaban en la mesa, comiendo café y unas tortillas que seguramente Yuzu había preparado.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días, Karin. Hoy te levantaste algo tarde ¿Acaso no dormiste bien anoche?-

Estuve a punto de responderle a Yuzu lo que según yo había pasado la noche anterior, pero me retuve al notar que muy probablemente, en caso de que en verdad hubiese pasado eso, ella no lo recordaría.

-Si, quizás no dormí bien por las bebidas energizantes que bebí en el entrenamiento de ayer-

-Karin, tienes doce años, sabes lo que pienso de que uses ese tipo de cosas, afectaran tu metabolismo-

Rodé los ojos ante el comentario de mi padre. A veces era un completo idiota y en otras actuaba demasiado responsable, era una personalidad agotadora.

-Si, sí. Lo que digas. ¿Qué hay de desayunar?-La pregunta era mas para cambiar de tema que otra cosa.

….

Después de haber desayunado y tenido que salir casi corriendo de mi casa por que al viejo loco le dio un ataque de cariño (por supuesto le dio un berrinche al cartel de mama), me dirigí a practicar con e quipo. Habíamos acordado que entrenaríamos a medio día , debido a eso , iba atrasada.

Además, debía prepararme. El queridísimo hijo del sombrerero loco, Jinta, decidió que seria buena idea unirse al equipo. Aunque yo sabía de primera que esta era solo una manera en que el peli-rojo quería tener un mayor acercamiento a mi gemela, intentaría no ser tan dura con él. A fin de cuentas, su padre mi había ayudado bastante durante el proceso de "perdida de poderes" que había sufrido Ichigo.

-¡Eh¡, Kurosaki. Estamos aquí- La voz de uno de mis compañeros de equipo sonó a lo lejos de la cancha.

Todos con sus ropas deportivas, estaban calentando y hablando con el nuevo del grupo. Sonreí un poco burlona ante el apelativo de Jinta, seguramente se debe sentir orgulloso de que alguien como yo lo aceptara en su equipo.

-Bien, que empiece el entrenamiento.- Grite emocionada.

Los hice correr , saltar, rodar y cuanta cosa se me ocurriese en el espacio que teníamos de la cancha y el parque, es más, hasta los hice subir a la resbaladilla solo para que trataran de no caerse , bajándolo de pie. Si, sabia que todo era completamente innecesario, peros solo en el futbol. Entendía que, habían cosas que serían muy útiles en algún momento.

Está de más decir que habían terminado agotados, aun les faltaba cosas por hacer, pero todo fue interrumpido cuando su teléfono sonó

-hola?, Yuzu, que pasa. Pensé que te había dicho que no me llamaras hasta las 5:00Pm.-

- _Karin, tienes que venir rápido con Jinta. Algo malo les paso a papa y al señor Urahara…-_

-De que estas…Yuzu, ¡¿dónde estás y que fue lo que paso?!-

 _-Estábamos de visita en la casa de Urahara. Yo estaba arriba con Ururu. De repente se escucho un estruendo y en cuanto subimos ambos estaban inconscientes.-_

-Bien, mantén la calma voy para allá.-

 _-esta bien, por favor, apúrate-_

Colgué un tanto atosigada con lo que acababa de pasar, estaba realmente preocupada.

-Jinta, tenemos un problema. Tenemos que irnos.- Lo llame, tratando de que la voz no me sonara tan preocupada como fuera posible.

Su mirada lo dijo todo. Mi actuación no había sido del todo convincente…

…

Era extraño verlos en el lugar, estaban tirados en el suelo. Lo extraño era que no parecía que simplemente hubieran caído y ya; el estruendo había sido causado por un vaso que se había roto, pero no estaba ni cerca de el lugar en donde ambos se hallaban. Es más, parecía que ya sabían que se iban a desmayar, porque, ambos cuerpos estaban en el suelo, pero no tenían rastros de golpes y además estaban perfectamente acomodados en el piso, aunque no con una expresión tan tranquila.

Me acerque con sigilo a ambos cuerpos, incluso pensaba que esto solo seria una broma. Tome el brazo de Urahara, `pues era quien se encontraba más cerca de mí, puse mis dedos en la parte posterior de su palma buscando su pulso…

No sentí nada. Por un momento pensé que había tomado mal su mano o no había podido sentirlo bien. Verifique eso mas de una vez, me desespere y para cuando me di cuenta, estaba llorando.

-No, no, no. Díganme que esto es una maldita broma, levántate de una maldita vez. ¡No nos pueden hacer esto!-

La casa parecía un hogar de lamentos, que se podía esperar. Mientras yo me levantaba para tratar de dirigirle la mirada a Yuzu, casi sin éxito, en el fondo de la habitación Jinta rompió en sollozo, no logrando entender lo que pasaba. Ni yo tampoco.

-Levántate- Susurro- Levántate y ponte a trabajar, viejo estúpido…!no nos puedes dejar con el negocio, inútil¡, ¡maldita sea, párate y dime que recoja este desorden , pero dime algo!- Callo de rodillas, el llanto no paraba en ninguno de nosotros.

-Llamare a Tesai- Susurro Ururu, quien por primera vez, había visto así de rota. Creo que todos, estábamos rotos.

Pasaron las horas, permanecimos en el cuarto en completo silencio, mientras mirábamos a la puerta y yo no paraba de mirar a mi celular. Había llamado a Ichigo más de una vez, y en cuanto me percate de que no contestaria simplemente mande mensajes como loca. Esperando una señal de aliento, una aclaración…Una señal de vida.

Así pasaron las horas, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos. En la mañana al despertar, buscamos cuanto pudimos en esa casa, la pusimos patas arriba y sin embargo no encontrábamos nada mas que una simple nota. Y para nuestra sorpresa, toda la alegría que nos causó leer esas palabras era falsa. Esa nota solo marcaba el principio del infierno, era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, por alguna razón, aquella nota no me daba un buen presentimiento, como si estuviese leyendo un certificado de mi propia muerte. A pesar de todo, nos había dado una pista de lo que realmente pasaba.

 _El señor Urahara, junto con los amigos de Ichigo, se encuentran en la sociedad de almas, probablemente regresen en la noche. Díganle al señor Urahara que me retiro por un par de semanas para realizar los trámites que él me había solicitado. Regresare al menos en un mes. Ahí comida en la nevera. Cuídense._

 _Att: Los quiere, Tessai._

-No lo entiendo, dijo que regresarían en la noche. Pero nada…¿Ahí alguna manera de comunicarnos con ellos?-

Jinta y Ururu asintieron. Me relaje un poco.

-Sin embargo, eso no aclara en absoluto por que sus almas salieron de manera tan abrupta de su cuerpo, además, cada vez que el sale de su cuerpo, nos avisa y se despide.-

-Pues será mejor que lo llamemos, creo que tal vez exageramos un poco. Si logramos llamarlos y esto es un simple mal entendido, por favor, que nada de esto salga de entre nosotros, porque sería ridículo- Concordando completamente con Jinta, decidimos dejarlo en secreto. Seria vergonzoso si ellos supieran que nos pusimos a llorar como locos pensando que estábamos muertos. Solo nos quedaba llamar a la sociedad de almas y todo estaría claro.

 **Bien, para quienes no entendieron, este es el inicio de todo, a partir de aquí se contara todo lo que sucedió 6 años atrás del primer capítulo, cuando la guerra comenzó.**

 **Como Toshiro no puede tener contacto de ninguna manera con Karin, esta primera parte de la historia será centrada en el Ichiruki. Aproximadamente uno capítulos más, es probable que se alargue o incluso se acorte. Todo depende de como avance la historia y la cantidad de Reviws, comentarios y botos que obtengan los capítulos.**

 **Agradecimientos:** Inverse L. Reena, jokary lopez y guisella30.

 **Por comentar en los capítulos anteriores.**

 **Para los que están esperando actualización de Lazos en la oscuridad, pronto publicare.**

 **Espero les halla agradado todo. Nos leemos a la próxima.**


	4. La consciencia es temporal

Esa guerra era un desastre.

Un montón de ineptos tratando de hacerse pasar por héroes, creyéndose matrix, o lo que fuese que se creyeran: era más que ridículo el pensar que ellos pudieran hacer tales cosas, se jactaba de la risa cuando los muy inútiles pensaban que iban a ser los héroes de una nación, en una guerra que realmente nadie conocía.

Pero todo se fue a la mierda. Estar en esa situación apremiante de tener que buscar personal avanzado, porque los "militares" que tenía, solo eran incompetentes que fueron reclutados de la manera más rápida posible para reducir los costos de contratación.

Lamentablemente, ellos no eran muy avilés en el manejo de las armas y muchos murieron en combate. El, cumplía con su parte de honrarlos ante su familia, aunque para el , no habían hecho más que sostener un arma y disparar, sin saber siquiera a qué demonios le estaban apuntando.

Empezaron a morir, el doble de hombres. La mayoría fueron acabados por una enfermedad que avanzaba sin aviso o síntoma siquiera, de tal forma que mató a más de un cuarto de los hombres tanto enemigos como propios. Luego, vinieron las demandas por la falta de permisos y costos incapacitaríos. Así que, tuvo que recurrir a deshacerse de los otros en cuanto pudo, una demanda, era mostrar el rostro ante la parte... positiva del gobierno y podría ser encarcelado, además de que la diversión terminaría.

Es aquí, donde poco a poco, llego lo que consideraría como mi salvación. Uno de mis compañeros de trabajo y más leal amigo, me había comentado sobre el manejo de productos de inteligencia artificial para la realización de los trabajos humanos más complejos, esto debido a que las maquinas eran mucho más precisas. De allí, para adelante, todo mejoro... por unos años.

El manejo de las maquinas, funciono a su tiempo; como todas las cosas que estaban en experimentación, sin saberlas manejar lo suficiente, fallaron. Se revelaron ante su creador y arruinaron una ligera parte de su proyecto, sin embargo, la otra parte de su proyecte, se benefició.

Ante los códigos instalados en sus formatos de principio, muchos de los robots empezaron a trabajar por su propia cuenta en contra del enemigo.

Se alegraba, por su puesto, pero eso llevaría a un avance inesperado del enemigo. Ellos, fueron los que iniciaron con el proyecto autómata, pero yo lo mejore. Solo fue cuestión de buscar a los científicos e ingenieros correctos.

Sinceramente, el asegurarme de que mantuvieran todo de forma confidencial, no era sencillo. Principalmente, por que, para varios de los trabajadores con el paso del tiempo se redimían en cuanto su "razón" comenzaba a pasarles factura. ¿Qué podía hacer el?, sus trabajadores eran inútiles y más aún cuando la moral de manejar seres humanos como armas y experimentar con sus cuerpos. O tal vez, se sentían mal, por hacer todo eso, en los cuerpos de unos pobres huérfanos.

No pude evitar el sonreír ante aquel recuerdo, tome hábilmente la cuchilla que se encontraba sobre la mesilla, al lado de la camilla que se encontraba en frente mío.

-Tranquilo, no te dolerá. Al menos, no lo hará si no te mueves mucho.-Reí con satisfacción, al ver la cara del niño que se encontraba amordazado a la camilla, halando y llorando por piedad, algo que sinceramente, ya no se encontraba en mi cuerpo. Bueno, en realidad, no recuerdo haberlo sentido antes.

Sin darme más preliminares, coloque la punta de la cuchilla sobre la dulce piel, alrededor de sus ojos color azul.

-bienvenido, al proyecto autómata, mi niño- y finalmente, proseguí en retirar su ojo. Que placer más grande, hacer el trabajo con tus propias manos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/**/**/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/***

Tras hacer casi lo imposible para que la máquina funcionará (porque ellos no tenían idea de cómo manejarla), lograron mandar la señal, más no obtenían respuesta. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, la interferencia aumentaba.

Intentaron comunicarse con Tessai antes de hablar con ellos, el logro contestarles y le explicaron todo.

El hombre les advirtió que no podía regresar. Había descubierto algo y tardaría al menos 2 meses en regresar y aunque quisiera, no podría hacerlo, debido a que había un problema con los aviones del área... Siguieron conversando un rato, pero no volvieron a hablar más, ya que, para su mala suerte, el dejo el cargador en su habitación y no podría conseguir uno en el lugar donde estaba. Lo último que supieron, fue que él les dejo una vaga esperanza de que buscaría la manera de regresar.

Continuaron, intentar conseguir una señal.

Ururu, le había advertido que el proceso podía ser tardío, pues no siempre había alguien atendiendo las llamadas y más si todos los capitanes se encontraban en la sociedad de almas.

¡Y sí que iban a esperar! Pues mientras ellos esperaban una señal, aunque fuera mínima, en el otro lado se debatía un juicio ante las posibilidades de que no pudiesen regresar. Ichigo, estaba al borde de romper en gritos, sus hermanas eran casi su vida y si su padre había regresado a la sociedad de almas, él...se volvería loco.

Llevaban 4 días así...

Rukia, Toshiro y otros, habían sido remitidos al escuadrón 4. Mientras, él se había quedado en la casa de Renji. El debate no parecía ir a ningún lado y la desesperación era constante.

— Por favor, les pido paciencia y comprensión. Discutiendo no llegaremos a ningún lado. Por ahora, les pido que se retiren. Diríjanse a su escuadrón y mantengan la calma. Teniente Matsumoto, debido a que el capitán Hitsugaya está bajo cuidados intensivos, usted se hará cargo del grupo–

La mujer asintió y junto con otros capitanes se retiró. Mientras tanto, el capitán del 12avo se quedó junto con el capitán Kuchiki.

– ¿bien? –Ichigo, volvía a la locura– ¿Creen que podamos volver? –

–Escucha bien, kurosaki. Usted se calmara y nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. Si no puede regresar, tendrá que adaptarse a vivir aquí, hasta que todo se solucione. –Mayuri, se encontraba exhausto del comportamiento indebido y desesperante del peli-naranja.

– ¿Vivir aquí?, ¡¿acaso está loco?! mi familia está allí abajo. No espera que me quede aquí tranquilito esperando a que mueran. Por ellos soy quien soy y no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando a que esta mierda termine–

Estaba teniendo un conflicto interno y externo. Le encantaba estar en la sociedad de almas, compartir con sus amigos y entrenar hasta no poder más. Pero, su familia es primero.

Iba a continuar sus mil y un argumentos, pero lo detuvo una voz en el fondo de la sala.

El cuerpo se heló en su totalidad al reconocer a su padre junto a Urahara. El sudor que de por sí ya era abundante en su cuerpo debido a la temperatura irregularmente alta en el lugar. Un recordatorio constante del desastre.

–He aquí tu respuesta. No pueden regresar–Mayuri, concluyó y se retiró de la sala lo más rápido que pudo. No quería estar presente ante lo que ahora pasaría.

–no se preocupen, Yuzu estaba con nosotros y seguramente le aviso a Karin lo sucedido. Además, Tessai está con ellos. Por ahora, permanezcamos en calma.

Respondió, apaciguando a los presentes sin saber que estaba equivocado y que la odisea de las niñas estaba por comenzar.

–tratamos de volver una y otra vez, antes de dirigirnos hacia aquí. Nada funcionó, así que, venimos aquí. Quizás juntos encontremos una solución –

En ese instante, la presencia de uno de los encargados del escuadrón 12, interrumpió la conversación. Se dirigió al capitán General, que aún se encontraba dentro de la sala, aunque alejado de la conversación.

– señor, nos informan que estamos recibiendo un llamado desde el mundo humano–

La emoción rebatió en el cuerpo de los presentes, miraron todos a la vez al anciano de cm barba abundante.

–haga una reunión en la sala principal de su escuadrón, necesitamos comprender todo. Y todos –

Agradecidos, se retiraron a toda velocidad al escuadrón 12.

Las máquinas estaban siendo arregladas, mientras se veía el vacío de la interferencia en la pantalla. Un poco de palabras se lograban escuchar, en las que se reconocía fácilmente la voz de unos niños. Urahara, reconoció las quejas de Jinta, mientras que Ichigo e Isshin, los regaños constantes de Karin al mismo.

Los tres no evitaron sonreír ante esas voces, sentían una felicidad inquietante.

Poco a poco, se descifraba una imagen y un rato después, podían verlos, aun tratando de estabilizar la confección.

La imagen no era nítida, de hecho, estaba siendo atravesada por hondas de interferencia constantemente.

—deja así, ya está sonando mejor y... ¡¿Alguien puede vernos?! — Karin, fingía estar completamente desinteresada, más Isshin e Ichigo, sabían que realmente estaba feliz.

—Que maleducada— Byakuya, se quejó. Ichigo estaba a punto de responder y Rukia lo golpeó en la cara, evitando que este le respondiera y no cometiera ninguna estupidez. No sirvió de nada. Antes de que su mente cantara victoria, la peli negra ante la pantalla respondió.

—pues si no te interesa, bien te puedes largar—Karin se cruzó de brazos, enojada. —igual, no me importa quien seas. Vallamos al grano. ¿Por qué demonios se largaron aquí, son avisar? o mínimo dejar dinero para la comida. Tuve que tomar el dinero de Ichigo, y odio entrar a su cuarto. —

—espera que..., Karin!, ¿No habrás tomado todo el dinero, verdad? —

—por supuesto, no íbamos a aguantar hambre si no sabíamos cuando iban a regresar, además, aquí no hay adultos para autorizarnos. —Se acercó a la cámara con una sonrisa socarrona— Haré lo que quiera con tus cosas, como compensación de las pendejadas que me has hecho hacer desde hace 3 años. —

— ¡compensación de que! Karin, si logro regresar te juro que... —

— ¿de qué hablas?, ¿no pueden volver? —

Ichigo le iba a responder, pero Urahara lo detuvo y respondió en su lugar.

—niños, escuchen, estamos en una situación un tanto complicada. No vinimos por voluntad propia, la sociedad de almas nos adsorbió. Aún no sabemos las causas, así que puede que tardemos unos meses en regresar. —paro un rato, manteniendo la mano en alto para evitar que Karin hablara. — hagan lo siguiente. Yuzu, Karin, vayan a casa, preparen una maleta para dos semanas y vuelvan aquí. Se instalarán en la habitación de invitados y seguirán sus clases como siempre. Todo seguirá su curso, hasta que regresemos. ¿Entendido? , Si tardamos más tiempo, le hablare a Tessai —

La chica estaba en silencio, junto con los demás. De repente, pareció que el miedo se apoderó de ella...

— El, él no está... —

Antes de que Urahara preguntara algo, Jinta, habló finalmente respondiendo.

—dejó una nota en la puerta, dice que se iría a hacer una misión o algo así que tú le habías encargado. Salió antes, porque al parecer no había encontrado boletos para la otra semana. Ahora mismo no puede regresar por que encontró información o algo así. Dijo que tardaría al menos unos dos meses...-

Mientras mantenía el brazo en alto, para que Ichigo no lo interrumpió, Urahara, maldecía en su mente. ¿Podía algo más suceder ahora que empeorará las cosas? Y sí, sí que podían.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por invocar al cliché de la vida, vio como la interferencia comenzó a aumentar pero, había algo mal allí... Un golpe seco. Un grito de Yuzu y el silencio repentino...

—Ichi-nii—suspiro Yuzu. —tenemos que irnos, Karin se golpeó tratando de abrir la puerta y unos empleados del... De... Del orfanato han venido por nosotros. Unos vecinos consideraban que estábamos en peligro por la falta de un adulto y olvidamos decir que ustedes están en un vieja, a causa de eso, van a llevarnos al orfanato mientras ustedes regresan. Lo siento... —

La señal, cayó en su totalidad. Los tres hombres quedaron consternados a causa de todo lo sucedido. Angustiados, no tuvieron más opción que esperar e insistir. Más nada sucedía. Así, pasaron 2 años. Tenían esperanzas de que sus hermanas hubiesen sido recogidas por Tessai y estarían en casa.

Que equivocados estaban. Mientras tanto, los niños se mantenían privados de libertad.

 ***/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

La guerra, era lo más importante y por ello, el estar en un constante entrenamiento sería necesario.

Karin, era quien más había sufrido.

Tras la llegada de la policía a la casa del sombrero, fueron transferidos a un orfanato en las afueras de la ciudad, el cual, se encontraba en remodelación.

Contaba con 7 pisos, de los cuales sólo tenían acceso al 1 y al sótano. Allí, estaban encerrados en sus habitaciones, de 4 en 4, al poco tiempo, notaron que no estaban allí por razones legales y más aún cuando el comportamiento de los agentes de seguridad de la zona, era sumamente agresivo.

Luego de haber pasado casi 5 meses, sin saber nada, habían sido divididos por grupos según los estándares de cada uno.

.

Sorprendentemente, tenían conocimiento básico del mundo de lo paranormal. Lograron reconocer el nivel de poder que poseía la pequeña y por ende también de Ururu y Jinta. Sin embargo, la primera en ser reclutado al laboratorio, había sido ella.

Al principio, solo fueron exámenes físicos, el obligarla a atravesar ciertos laberintos, realizar ejercicios de exigencia sobre humana, causando graves daños en el metabolismo de la pequeña y aun así, eso solo era el comienzo.

En cuanto aprobó las pruebas, fue llevada al segundo piso, el inicio de su delirio y sufrimiento...

Teniendo la apariencia de un hospital, el segundo piso contaba con varios consultorios. Todos estos contaban con camillas y material quirúrgico. La apariencia fue lo de menos.

En cuanto fue instalada en uno de los laboratorios, supo que allí, sería un infierno y que debía encontrar la manera de escapar.

La rutina de manejo que tenían con ella, era de lo más espeluznante. El primer día, la alimentaron de manera normal pero la hicieron ingerir algunas pastillas, seguido de una muestra de sangre.

Inmediatamente, sus sentidos se activaron y ellos eran conscientes de ello, por lo que cada vez que entraban a su habitación, la sedaban con cloroformo, tomándola a la fuerza entr personas, después, hacían lo mismo, más ahora incluían una inyección de color azul, cuyo contenido y reacción, eran completamente desconocidos para ella.

Así duraron 2 meses, hasta que ella logró hacer un plan, lo suficientemente bueno, como para estar casi al borde del éxito. Cuando lo puso en marcha, las cosas se salieron de control, porque ellos, también habían descifrado su plan.

Inmediatamente, procedieron con la segunda fase del plan, introducción de micro-robots en la sangre. Un procedimiento en extremo doloroso y peligroso.

El contagio fue constante y enfermizo. Convulsiones, vómito y hemorragia. Eran de las pocas reacciones que afectan su cuerpo. Con el paso de las aplicaciones y del proceso, el constante forcejeo y las lágrimas derramadas, tanto su cuerpo como su mente se fueron corrompiendo.

A simple vista, se veía normal. Una niña, que al parecer padecía de una enfermedad que le causaba palidez y agotamiento. Extremadamente delgada y en un estado de depresión constante. Por dentro, su cuerpo había cambiado completamente, las inyecciones pasaban de ser los micro-robots a una especie de encima, que se adhería a sus huesos y los volvía resistentes, encubriendo los con capas de plata y acero.

No pudo moverse por casi 3 meses y en estos, continuaron con la experimentación. A pesar del duro proceso, ella se mantenía fuerte. Sabía que de una u otra forma lo que le estaban haciendo, sería algo bueno... Para vengarse.

En cuanto acabaron la fase 1 con ella, continuaron con Jinta y luego con Ururu. Para su alivio, Yuzu no logró pasar las pruebas, así que, simplemente fue apartada de ellos. Fue doloroso, pero necesario.

Así pasaron 2 años, con dolor, sufrimiento y la discordia apoderándose tanto de líderes como de esclavos.

Ellos vivían un infierno, y pronto, liberarán el averno. La guerra actual era horrible, pero en cuanto ellos entrarán en combate, no serviría nada.

Su conciencia, estaba siendo borrada. Choques eléctricos y máquinas extrañas, serían las responsables de convertirlos en seres casi inhumanos, sin razón, ni sentimiento.

Eran autómatas.

A manera contraria, Ichigo, había caído en una depresión histérica durante al menos 2 semanas, tan crueles y agresivas se escuchaban sus lamentaciones que en más de una ocasión había sido sedado.

En su punto de quiebre, la única capaz de calmarlo, sería Rukia, quien afirmaba que el pobre joven compartía pocas palabras con ellas, pero lo que decía era más que suficiente para hacerle llorar.

En el interior del joven y de ambos hombres que lo acompañaban en su pena (Isshin y Urahara), presentan que aquel estado si óptico era una advertencia física de lo que podría estar pasando. Todos mantenían ese sentimiento de terror y angustia que les advertía sobre la realidad del mundo humano. Poco a poco, esa depresión y locura fue calmada por el constante apoyo y opinión de los demás shinigamis.

Tras el paso de 1 año, todo se había vuelto mucho más tranquilo. A Toshiro, se le debía mantener 1 vez a la semana en una habitación ideada solo para quienes manejaban el hielo, allí permanecían el junto con otros que también padecían en el calor infernal al que ya todos habían afrontado como su nuevo clima.

Mayuri, les había explicado que el cambio de temperatura era debido a la falta de proceso de la energía espiritual. Debido a que el ciclo de esta había sido bloqueado incomprensiblemente, la condensación de esta provocaba un aumento en la presión de toda el área, generando así la disminución del oxígeno, y el aumento agresivo de calor.

En más de una ocasión, el efecto en ellos era tal, que caían en coma por al menos 3 semanas.

Pasado un año desde el cierre, Ichigo había tomado un entrenamiento completo e incluido el estudio en la academia por sugerencia de Byakuya. Con sus avances y poder, había sido posicionado como capitán del 5 escuadrón, mientras que Rukia, permanecía como asistente, tanto en el 5 como en el 13. A causa de que ya no había contacto con el mundo humano, la necesidad del papeleo había disminuido bastante, debido a estos factores, Matsumoto, había sido posicionada como capitana del 10 escuadrón, en reemplazo del joven que antes ocupaba el puesto. Todo esto tras una orden del capitán general ante los efectos de la temperatura sobre el chico.

Está de más decir que Toshiro se negó una y mil veces, más Yamamoto, no lo escucho.

Así que, aunque las cosas se veían más tranquilas, el tiempo compartido entre Ichigo y Rukia, se volvía tiempo de calidad. Ella, calmando lo constantemente ante la crisis mental que le causa el pensar en sus hermanas y el, cuidándola ante las recaídas que sufría constantemente.

Como ella debía ser transferida a la misma habitación con Toshiro, Ichigo, había desarrollado una... Buena relación con el muchacho. Discutían varias veces a causa del desorden y comportamiento del peli naranja.

Las sonrisas no faltaban, más en el fondo, el dolor persistía.

Ambas partes, habían sido condenadas a un sufrimiento incomprensible.

Karin había perdido completamente su conciencia, pero eso no impedía que en ciertos momentos la sensación de soledad se apoderara de ella.

Siempre existía el sentimiento de extrañeza en los 3 niños. De Yuzu, no se supo absolutamente nada más. Aquella condena, había tenido el costo más válido para Karin, de lo que pudiese recordar.

Su vida, por la de su hermana. Era un precio justo. ¿Pero que tenían que ver Jinta y Ururu allí? No sabían y ya no les interesaba, no se preocupaban por ello. Un factor agradable de no tener ni puta idea de quién eres o qué eres.

Para cuando el ejército secreto lo considero necesario, un grupo de 5 niños superdotados, sería enviado a la central de control del bando contrario. Karin, era le elegida para tomar el cargo de líder en el grupo.

Era de los mejores prototipos en las 7 bases principales *1.

Las misiones, fueron perfectas. Como todos lo esperaban, Karin y el resto, eran increíbles. Los 5 habían llevado a cabo cada una de las misiones con perfecta ejecución.

Allí fue cuando lo conoció. Katsuro Sakumatsura *2, finalmente, conoció al desgraciado que la había convertido en una máquina. Por unos segundos, cobro sentido y trato de atacar, pero solo fueron eso, segundos. Su alma estaba encarcelada en su conciencia, ahora mismo solo era una maquina sin piedad ni misericordia.

El hombre tenía su presencia tan fuerte como se esperaba. Serio, firme, perfecto.

No demostraba más que orgullo y persistencia, esa era toda su personalidad. Un egocéntrico y engreído en todo su esplendor.

Pasó un tiempo muy largo trabajando directamente para él, sin embargo, pronto hubo una falla y todos los autómatas fueron trasladados a sus bases nuevamente.

Allí, ella regreso a Karakura.

Solo recuerda que un día, simplemente algo salió mal. Reacciono, y la fusión chocante de todo lo que había pasado con su vida llego a su memoria. Aunque las lágrimas quisieron dispararse de sus ojos, no se lo permitió.

Escapo, atacando como pudo a todos aquellos que trataron de detenerla.

Su suerte estaba de su parte. Estaba en la base principal, por lo que, encontró a Jinta y a Ururu, ambos al igual que ella, desactivados.

Logro despertarlos, mirándose confundidos un rato, por el gran cambio físico de parte de los tres.

Era natural, o eso creía, ¿qué tan normal podían ser los cambios físicos en sus nuevos cuerpos?

No se dieron tiempo a pensarlo, no eran los únicos que habían despertado de su sueño. Los guardias que se encontraban viéndolo todo desde el segundo piso activaron las alarmas.

Un temblor sacudió el piso.

-Numero 186 B.-

Y otra vez, se quebró como si no hubiera nada más, un vacío se formó por dentro de sí. Lo que estaba viendo, le daba la clara muestra de que su hermano jamás regreso.

Tessai, aquel hombre agradable y sensato, ahora estaba bajo un manto de máquinas. Era un prototipo exagerado, las armas sobre su cuerpo, estaban adheridas a los múltiples conectores que seguramente tendría en el cuerpo. Lo que era un humano, ahora era peor que un autómata. Solo una coraza metálica, una maquina al igual que ellos.

No serían capaces de destruirlo, y con esperanza de algún día salvarlo, hicieron lo posible para evitarlo.

Esquivaron como podían cada ataque. De lo poco que sabía ella de su cuerpo, era que cualquier ataque, generaría una respuesta involuntaria del suyo, por mera supervivencia del prototipo.

Apenas y lograron salir de allí...

Cuando salieron, se toparon con la cuidad que alguna vez fue su hogar, desquebrajada. Como si una guerra hubiese pasado por el lugar, una tormenta de fuego. Ese sentimiento de dolor y soledad que sintió alguna vez, en la que fue su habitación, se hizo fuerte.

-Todo esta...destruido.- Jinta, apenas y podía racionar las cosas. Estaba estupefacto. No quedaba nada, solo edificios a medio destruir.

Continuamos a paso lento, habían derrumbado la entrada, no debían de que preocuparse, si los perseguir, ya les llevaban la delantera.

Un sonido de algo arrugándose la atrajo.

Bajo su pie, una hoja bastante vieja, un tanto chamuscada. La observo, con convicción de encontrar una pista de lo que allí había pasado.

"se retribuye, bajo la clara alerta del aumento radioactivo en la zona, la orden de evacuación inmediata de la ciudad de Karakura"

El resto de la hoja, no estaba, seguramente las cenizas estarían por ahí.

-¿Qué dice?-

-cálmate Jinta- Ururu, por fin había hablado. Con su típico tono algo ausente, ahora un tanto más grave.

-Lo sé, lo siento, es solo que-

-Lo sé, no es fácil. Pero debemos afrontar las cosas.- Analizo las cosas por un momento- Si Tessai se encontraba allí, significa que Ichigo jamás regreso. De lo contrario, nos hubieran encontrado rápidamente.-

-Y que vamos a hacer, no quiero regresar allí-

-Valla, ¿tan bien me conoces?-

-No te conozco tan bien, pero sé que estás loca.-

-Tenemos que-

-¡¿Para que mierda necesitamos regresar allí?! Cerramos la entrada, podemos escapar y ver si las demás ciudades siguen igual. Tenemos que rehacer nuestras vidas.-

-Ella tiene razón-

-¡Ururu! Por favor. ¿Para qué queremos volver?-

-si no quieres no vengas, pero yo iré a salvar al resto que está adentro. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos persigan estando solos.-

-Pero estamos juntos-

-Pero tres no son suficientes, no podemos simplemente esperar a que estos cuerpos se manejen por si solos. No sé tú, pero quiero sentirme humana cuando deba pelear, y la mejor manera, es que mis acciones estén bajo mi propio juicio.-

Y si más, con todas las discusiones de Jinta, decidieron volver. No levaban ni una hora afuera de esa pesadilla, pero no era tonta.

Debía pensar como un adulto. Estaba segura que no tenía ni los 15, pero alguien debía salvarlos. No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados y pensar en irse solo es simplemente irresponsable.

 **1* siete orfanatos habían sido tomados para convertirse en bases principales, sin embargo, hay más de 30 bases en el área de Japón.**

 **2* como tal, ese apellido no existe. Katsuro: significa "hijo exitoso" ySakumatsura es una fusión inventada por mí entre sakurai y matsura. Ambosapellidos de un mismo clan, pero ninguno me conformaba así que los mezcle porqueasí suena más chévere :v.**

 **Algo importante: Para los que se cuestionan sobre el paradero de Origime y el resto de amigos de ichigo. Luego apareceran...Major dicho, habgan sus propias teorias.**

 **Otra cosa, si quieren que publique rapido, tienen que comentar y votar...**


	5. Memorias oscuras

Levantaron parte de los escombros como pudieron, no pensaron mucho. Ella solo quería entrar de nuevo y ellos tan solo obedecían.

Jinta hubiera preferido largarse de allí, sabía que eso era de cobardes, pero, ¿Acaso alguien podía culparlo de tener miedo? Le quitaron su humanidad, reemplazándolo por sufrimiento y memorias internas. Todos los recuerdos yacían en su mente.

Aun le parecía extraño que hubieran recuperado sus memorias, pero no quiera matarse la cabeza o podría llegar a un lugar oscuro y sin salida, donde se almacenaban aquellos recuerdos por los que temía volver a caer o podría volver en el control de aquel líder sin corazón que los convirtió en máquinas.

El recuerdo de los gritos de piedad de aquellos que no quisieron abandonar el lugar, al que se les habían advertido estaba bajo aislamiento por la supuesta exposición radioactiva que había en el área.

Los recuerdos de su vida como asesino.

En cuanto despertó del ensueño, viendo a Karin, gritándole que se moviera.

Con el cabello desarreglado, largo hasta más arriba de la cadera. Sus ropas, un uniforme militar. Su mirada, en la que se reflejaban leves aires de terror. Quizás el mismo que el sentía.

Armada hasta la cabeza. Con un cinturón de balas incluido entre el arsenal que portaba, ligeramente pegado al cuerpo.

Luego, el ver a su hermana.

Su tan amada hermana, también con el cabello largo, pero…con algo que le aterraba. Una marca oscura, alargada y ligeramente profunda. Se desplazaba desde su ceja, recorriendo con firmeza en línea recta hasta la mejilla. Una cicatriz.

Su terror, se confirmó al verle así, pues en su despertar, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la chica de cabello negro, también recorrían su mente las imágenes rojizas de los cuerpos en el suelo, esparcidos en un área remota. Parecía un aparcamiento de autos…El temor, se remontó en él, al verle el rostro a su hermana; la consideraba como una fina margarita, con las espinas de una rosa salvaje.

Sabía que ella era fuerte, pero, solo físicamente. ¿Quién le afirmaba más que si mismo, que moralmente era tan delicada como el rocío de la mañana?.

Tenía miedo, de que le pasara algo a ella.

Por eso estaba allí, con la atención a diestra y siniestra, rogando le al cielo que nada ni nadie les hiciera daño, que aquello que permaneciera bajo el suelo, en los pisos subterráneos, se mantengan en calma.

-Manténgase atentos, no podemos arriesgarnos a nada. Busque más de los nuestros. Ya les explique cómo activarlos…Tenemos que ser rápidos-

La fuerza con la que ordeno la kurosaki, fue eficiente y directa. No tenía miedo. Al menos, eso creían ambos jóvenes que la acompañaban.

El cansancio se reflejaba en ella. Posicionada de manera defensiva, preparada para disparar a todo aquello que considerara capas de atentar en contra de lo poco que ese cuerpo contenía de vida.

Sin saber, que la causa de su agresividad, era más, el deseo de escapar de allí.

El sentimiento vacío de no haber visto a Yuzu en ningún momento era algo que había considerado de niña, algo natural. Pero su mente no estaba tranquila, ni su mente, ni su cuerpo, nada.

Tal vez sea por recién haber despertado, con esos recuerdos de la crueldad en la que fue utilizada su presencia y su cuerpo. Cosas tan oscuras como las que pudo vivir cualquiera en una guerra a la que fue forzado estar.

Ella se sentía así, tal vez por los vagos recuerdos, de una Yuzu un tanto más grande, unos recuerdos vagos de su hermana llorando, que la acompañaban con una punzada en el pecho, tan profunda como esos recuerdos. No se permiten mostrar en su memoria, como si estuviesen bloqueados.

Regreso allí, por la esperanza de salvarla a ella, de encontrar algo, lo que fuera. Información, fotos, cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, sabía que sería arriesgado regresar solo por algo que, muy en el fondo, temía no hallar. Por ello, el otro objetivo, la razón por la que Jinta y Ururu entraron con ella. Buscar aliados.

Debía ser inteligente, ella había trabajado directamente con él, sabía el riesgo que se corría de hacer las cosas a la ligera.

Era una situación exasperante y agotadora. En minutos, estaba haciendo lo posible por pensar en su siguiente movimiento, con la información repentina en su memoria.

La manera tan agresiva en que sus recuerdos regresaron a ella y recupero el control de sí misma era algo difícil de procesar y aun así, estaba haciendo lo imposible por prever sus movimientos.

Ahora, la primera parte del plan era sencilla. Reunir a cuantos pidieran, antes de que él, enviara un grupo de cazadores…*1

Finalmente, llegaron al salón principal, que se encontraba en el sótano.

-Bien, hay una ligera abertura en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Allí, deben dar un ligero choque eléctrico, eso los activara. Pero antes, deben sacar el chip que se encuentra en otro lugar. No todos son iguales. Deben buscar una franja de color azul. Puede estar hasta dentro del ojo. Sean cuidadosos.

\- Karin, ¿cómo es que sabes tanto?- Jinta, hablo con cuidado, temiendo que ella le gritara. Se veía tan alterada, que pensaba que podría matarlo.

-Yo…- Soltó un fuerte suspiro, sabía que tendría que ser sincera. Así, que sería directa.- Trabaje directamente con él. Al parecer, soy una cazadora. Todo está en mis memorias básicas.*2

-Tra-tra-trabajaste con ellos?! – Jinta se alejó rápidamente de ella. Tropezando y cayendo sobre su trasero.- dime la verdad. Esto es una prueba y Luego te volverás una bestia mecánica para destruirnos.-

-Son parte vaga de mis recuerdos, pero sé que también poseo los archivos esenciales de la computadora general.-

-No puede ser… Entonces dime, ¿quién era yo?-

-no lo sé, no tengo todas esas memorias. Están bloqueadas, no lo sé. Debe ser por la misma causa que reaccionamos.-

-¡no lo sé, no lo sé! Vamos, al menos, deberías haber algún código o algo-

-ahora que lo dices, creo que sí. No recuerdo los conceptos de los prototipos pero, sé que son A, B, C y D. Pueden haber 4 prototipos con el mismo número, pero la letra lo define.-

De repente, hubo un cambio en el aire. Ururu levanto el rostro, prestando atención a un punto en blanco.

-Mmm, creo que deberíamos apurarnos. No lo sé muy bien, pero, detecto que algo está activado…- Ururu, hizo acto de presencia. Con su mirada sumisa.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el muro que se encontraba a la derecha. Coloco su mano sobre el muro y cerró los ojos; Presiono ligeramente y allí, se mostró parte de su mecanismo.

Una iluminación surgió de su brazo. Era muy leve, pero resalta por estar bajo su piel.

Era maravillosamente amargo. Recordaba a las películas futuristas que te dejaban con la imaginación en el aire, pensando en cómo seria si todo eso fuera posible.

Ahora lo era, pero era un maldito infierno.

-Son…- Callo, por un momento, analizando las palabras más comprensibles que pudiese expresar.- Son las alarmas de emergencia. Están enviando una señal. Vienen en camino…-

-¡Oh!, ¡Genial!, vamos Karin, rápido, como se enciende estas cosas-

-no son cosas, son iguales a nosotros.-

-sí, sí, iremos con la dinámica de lo moralmente correcto en otro momento. Solo habla. ¡¿Qué hago?!-

\- Ya les dije, busquen la franja azul, retiren el chip y den el choque.-

Se pusieron a la acción. Haciendo lo posible por avanzar y encontrar todo…

-Entonces, sigues sin recibir noticias sobre ella…-

Estaba nuevamente en la habitación de Rukia. El edificio era bastante amplio, estaba frio, pero, en medida me relajaba. Me daba descanso de la temperatura abrumadora de allí afuera.

Rukia estaba recostada sobre la cama, mientras leía un libro de shapii.

-No. Papa está haciendo lo posible por investigar las áreas donde el raiestu está medianamente equilibrado para tomar cartas sobre la mesa. Urahara está trabajando constantemente en el escuadrón 12. Y yo aquí, sin hacer nada.-

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro. Me siento mal, desesperado. Mi deseo de salir como un maldito loco en contra de todos para encontrar una solución desapareció hace mucho tiempo.

-discúlpame, no debí tocar ese tema.-

-No, está bien. Sé que no recibes mucha información aquí adentro-

Me encontraba sobre la cama, a su lado. Estaba con la espalda en contra a la pared, con una de las almohadas como apoyo. Me moví un poco hacia un lado, para después recostarme sobre la cama a su lado.

Ella poso sus manos sobre mi cabeza, dando ligeras caricias a mi cabello, ahora un poco más largo.

-¿y qué me dices tú?, has hablado con el cabeza de piña. Sé que viene a visitarte, pero, nunca me dice lo que habla contigo. –

-Jeje, ¿acaso son celos lo que escucho?- respondió ella molestando.

Era un juego extraño el que teníamos, en el tiempo en el que ella me cuido, durante mi periodo de desesperación, pasaron muchas cosas. Entra ellas, nuestro pequeño juego de roles.

Nunca le dimos nombre a la relación. Quizás, por miedo o por que tan solo, ninguno de los dos entiende realmente lo que allí se forjo.

Me sentía dolido y ella, me ofreció su cariño para levantarme, pero termine tomando más que solo el sentimiento. Tome su cuerpo, su inocencia.

A veces, me siento culpable por que temo, que ella realmente no quería hacerlo. Que era por pena o por que, simplemente, se dejó llevar por el momento. O eso considero los días en los que me lleno la cabeza de ideas. Esas cuestiones desaparecen cuando las cosas se vuelven lujuriosas y su comportamiento evade cualquier duda en ambos.

Las cosas se volvieron de un simple capricho a una necesidad y para cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos en un laberinto entre la lujuria y la razón. Tratábamos de no tocar ese tema de manera profunda, pero, últimamente este tipo de juegos se tornan tan naturales que…

-Oh, por supuesto. Me preocupa que tengas gustos tan malos, porque entonces, significa que no estoy tan bueno como creo.-

Siento ganas de decirle la verdad. Lo que siento, aunque a veces, ni yo mismo me entiendo.

-Valla, valla. Alguien se ha vuelto algo egocéntrico o es una pate que desconocía de ti ¿me contará sus secretos, capitán?-

-Solo si logra convencerme, señorita-

Y empezaríamos de nuevo… Se tendió sobre mí, rozando sus labios con los míos, sin permitirme tener el contacto concreto, retándome a tomarla a la fuerza. Nuestras miradas chocaban con ese brillo oscurecido que tanto caracterizaba ese momento. Me mordió el mentón, tomando parte de mi labio.

No pude evitar el gruñir. Cansado de tango juego, la tire sobre la cama, pero antes la haria sufrir. Puse mis manos sobre sus caderas y sin más di ligeras presiones causando una carcajada de manera inmediata.

-Me vas a decir la verdad. ¿¡De que hablabas con él?!-

Mantenía una sonrisa en todo momento y…Un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el momento.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-

Ambos estábamos sonrojados, no era la primera vez que él nos descubría en estos momentos. Es más, juraría que ha venido cuando ya no hay nada que detener y se retira. Sin embargo, hoy tenía una mirada cansada. Estaba agotado, seguramente por la misma cosa de siempre.

Me senté de nuevo al borde de la cama mientras Rukia trataba de acomodarse el cabello.

Entro tan natural como si no hubiese visto nada, sentándose en su cama. Se quitó su Haiori y paso a revisar las cartas que le habían mandado sus compañeros.

-Discúlpeme, Capitán.- Rukia me dejo sorprendido. Ella y su manera de ser tan cordial y sumisa, siempre al lado de un capitán. Pero, ¿en serio era necesario con ese niñato?

-No hay nada que disculpar, Rukia, ya te he dicho que solo basta con que cierres la puerta con Kido.-

Rukia me dio un golpe en la cadera, con la intención de que hiciera lo mismo. Le mire enojado pero sin más –Antes de que me matara- Dije lo menos irritado posible mi disculpa.

-Sí, sí. Lo sentimos Toshiro, pero deberías aprender a tocar la puerta-

Me mantuve serio, con una cara de perros después de eso. No duro mucho, antes de que una sonrisa surgiera de mis labios al ver sus venitas surgir por el enojo.

-Ya le he dicho que no me llame de manera tan confianzuda, Kurosaki-

-Bueno, al menos ya no tengo que decirle capitán- Sonreí socarronamente.

Me gustaba sacarle de quicio ahora que debíamos compartir tiempos juntos.

Recuerdo cuando vine a visitar por primera vez a Rukia a este lugar. No entendía como es que la habían establecido aquí junto con el enano albino, pero al parecer, no quedaban mucho cuartos y ninguno de los dos puso problema.

En más de una ocasión hice hasta lo imposible para hacerlo enojar, me divertía escuchando sus griticos agudos por su voz… O eso pensaba, un día no medí mis palabras y lo saque en definitiva de sus casillas. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero ese niño, tiene mucho, mucho más poder que yo. Y ese día sí que me lo dejo claro.

Me había retado a un combate. El que ganara se ganaría el respeto del otro de manera permanente. Perdí de una forma abrumadora.

Ahora, él sabía que le tenía respeto, mas no lo haría como él quería, no me iba a rebajar a tanto. Igualmente, ya no podría disfrutar de sus chillidos agudos. Hace un buen tiempo pasó de tener esa voz tan aguda a una que era tan grave como la mía, y ahora, me llegaba hasta más arriba del hombro.

Su mirada, estaba un poco más ida de lo que era normal.

-Capitán, disculpe que me meta pero ¿se encuentra bien?-

-sí, Rukia, no te preocupes. Solo, tuvimos una discusión.-

Asique era eso.

El enano tenía una debilidad. Hinamori. Sin embargo, por cosas que solo sabe Rukia y no se atreve a contarme, algo anda mal. Sé que son novios, pero, de lo poco que he entendido, ella quiere que él se retire como Shinigamis.

Tanto el, Rukia y el resto de los que fueron afectados por la ola de calor, no pueden salir a muchas cosas.

Él se la pasa entrenando en un área especializada, pero, por más que entrene, no puede hacer mucho allí afuera. A Rukia, a veces le afecta, tiene fuertes deseos de ayudarme en buscar una salida de aquí, pero, es imposible.

Solté un fuerte suspiro de forma inconsciente. Arrepintiendo en cuanto recibí la atención inmediata de ambos. No tan notable del peliblanco, pero de ella…

-Que sucede, ¿ellas otra vez?-

Y esa mirada, me atrapo. Sus grandes ojos que me destruían y me podían reconstruir con tan solo parpadear. Me confundían, por no reconocer su tono, ¿era morado o era azul?, no lo sabía, siempre que consideraba uno, cambiaba mi percepción.

Asentí con la cabeza. Pensar en estar fuera de este lugar, era pensar en el mundo humano y pensar en el mundo humano…Significa pensar en ellas. Mis hermanas.

Cuando estaba del otro lado, era consciente de que las amaba, de que por ellas daría todo. Pero, cuando termine aquí encerrado, me di cuenta de que por más fuerte que hubiese sido ese deseo… Nunca fui tan buen hermano. Era cierto, no compartí como debí haberlo hecho cuando las tenía a mi lado.

Si no tenía cosas que hacer de la preparatoria, me iba varios días a entrenar. No siempre desaparecía del todo, siempre dejaba a kon a cargo de mi cuerpo. Pero eso no es una excusa.

Puede que Yuzu no notara el cambio, pero Karin sabía lo que yo hacía, era consiente constantemente de que yo no era siempre quien estaba a su lado. Y aun peor, jamás le enseñe como defenderse de esas bestias, jamás me discutí a mí mismo si habían podido herirla. Karin era igual a mí, es terca y no le gusta causar molestias ¿Cuantas veces le habrán hecho daño y jamás dijo nada?

Un movimiento brusco en mi brazo me hizo regresar a la realidad.

-¡¿Estas bien?! , ¡Ichigo! –

-¿qué sucede?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Te pregunte por tus hermanas y te quedaste perdido, dime, ¿estás bien?-

-Si es solo que, yo…-

-Ya te he dicho que no te mortifiques por eso, fuiste un buen hermano. Puede que hayas cometido errores, pero, eso hacemos. Cometemos errores, por razones que consideramos correctas-

-Lo sé, me los has dicho mil veces pero es que hay cosas que en serio debí decirles. Ahora deben estar grandes, están por cumplir 15 años. Puede que ya tengan novio o algo y yo, siento que debería estar allí. No puedo permitir que mis hermanas se metan con un idiota.-

-Jejeje, estoy segura de que no es así. – Se estiro sobre sus piernas, luego se bajó de la cama para terminar de estirarse.- Yuzu es una chica muy tranquila y Karin es igual a ti. Sabrán que hacer-

-No lo entiendes. Ellas podrían meterse con un hombre de malas raíces o no sé, un bandolero o un idiota. Karin estuvo a punto de salir con el- Respondí, señalándolo, otra vez sonriendo. Sabía que lo haría enojar.

-¿De que rayos estás hablando, kurosaki?, tu hermana y yo solo nos vimos unas 2 veces-

-Igual, trataste de hacerle algo, pervertido-

-Kurosaki…-

-To-Toshiro…-

Sin más, el peliblanco se alzó de repente, congelándome por completo de la cintura para abajo.

-Que… ¿acaso crees que congelándome me vas a hacer callar?, se nota que aún no me conoces del todo.- Al parecer, no me había comportado lo suficientemente en frente de él, como para que reconociera todas mis facetas.

A duras penas me callaba Byakuya, y un niño, no iba a lograr mucho.

Sin embargo, en cuanto note un aura algo extraña en el hielo que me rodeaba, supe que algo andaba mal. El escozor de la piel empezaba a tornarse molesto y parte de las piernas ya no las sentía.

Su mirada se tornó oscura, una sonrisa algo perturbadora surcaba su rostro. Sus ojos reflejaron un poco de oscuridad y pronuncio unas palabras que no pude entender. Soltó una risita algo ligera, horriblemente ligera.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, se estaba riendo. Ahora veo, que es el sonido más infernal que jamás pudiera haber oído.

-A ti no se te calla, Kurosaki. A ti, se te enseña-

En cuanto sentí el frio socorrer como el fuego sobre la gasolina en dirección a mi entrepierna, entendí sus intenciones. El ardor se volvió insoportable. Me moví desesperadamente, en busca de una escapatoria, que cada vez se veía más y más lejana.

-Lo siento, Toshiro, lo siento ¿Eso no es lo que querías?-Lo mire, rogándole perdón-

Rukia se acercó a mí, notablemente preocupada. Podía imaginar mi rostro, afligido y contraído para poder al menos, desahogar lo que con los gritos no podía.

-No lo intentes. Es una orden.- Lo dijo de una manera tan serena, que por un momento vi al niño pequeño que alguna vez estuvo en mi casa.

-Vamos, Toshiro. Por los buenos tiempos. Recuerda todo lo que hemos hecho juntos-

Me miro confundido, estaba claro que era mi perdición.

-Kurosaki, tal vez sea el frio que está consumiendo tus partes personales o que en verdad estas mal de la cabeza. Pero nosotros, no hemos compartido más que combates.-

-Maldita sea, que es lo que quieres enano-

-Esa no es la manera de dirigirse a un compañero. Y menos a un capitán-

-Está bien, está bien. Lo siento mucho…Capitán Hitsugaya-

-Qué bueno. Aprendiste la lección. Pero me temo que aun te falta bastante por aprender.-

-Deja de estar jugando, ¡Hitsugaya!-

Pero no me escucho, nada de nada. Me ignoro el resto de la tarde….

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Finamente, habíamos podido restaurar al menos unos 30. La mayoría rondaban nuestras misas edades. Pero, sumado a eso, encontramos incluso ancianos, que no tenían un avance muy grande en sus armamentos.

-Llegaran en unos minutos. A donde vamos a ir. Ahí niños muy pequeños y otros están muy…viejos.-

-Debemos evacuar en este instante. Los que estén lo suficientemente consientes, traigan a los niños y a los ancianos alzados-

-Señorita, ¿qué hacemos con este hombre?-

Una chica de cabello largo, un poco mayor que yo, señalaba a una parte de la habitación en la que no me había fijado.

El cuerpo de Tessai, permanecía inerte en el suelo.

Mire a Jinta y luego a Ururu.

-Traigámoslo con nosotros. Yo me encargare de llevarlo.-

-Yo te ayudo- Dijo Ururu. Dos jóvenes de no más de 12 años, se acercaron a ellos.

-Y ustedes, ¿cómo se llaman?-

En ese instante, regreso una imagen a mi cerebro. Los nombres de cada uno de nosotros estaban en la computadora de la base.

-No hablen, No pueden decir sus nombres. Ellos saben quiénes somos, estamos en la computadora principal-

-entonces, ¿cómo pretendes que nos hablemos entre nosotros?-

-Yo-Cerré los ojos, estoy segura de que había algo importante. Las imágenes de mis recuerdos se fueron formando lentamente y una foto de hace tiempo, me mostro parte de mi cuerpo- en el ante brazo, está el número de factor. Ese, será nuestro nombre.-

Desgarre con fuerza la manga de mi brazo. Acto seguido, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Observe a los que estaban al lado de Tessai. Ururu, tenía el número 53, Jinta el número 48. Mire a los otros dos chicos. Números 49 y 38.

-Bien, 49, 38, 53 y 48- lleven al resto fuera del lugar. Yo iré al centro del lugar, voy a borrar lo que pueda destruir-

\- 45, Iré con usted-

Un joven, un tanto mayor que yo se posiciono a mi lado.

-Bien, vamos. ¿Qué numero eres?-

-Soy 86-

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 ***1: Para resumir, los cazadores, son los encargados de matar a los que saben demasiado o a los revelados. Suena muy extraño por ahora, debido a que se explicara todo más adelante.**

 ***2: Memorias básicas, es el espacio de memoria en donde se almacenan todas las acciones realizadas en la programación de cada autómata. Es decir, son las memorias de la maquina en sí.**


	6. discursos de una guerra

Recorrimos por mucho tiempo el edificio. Me encontraba impresionada.

Este lugar jamás lo había visto, solo unas dos veces desde los pasillos, pero jamás me dieron el lujo, o el castigo para entrar aquí. Y estaba agradecida de ello.

Más de una habitación estaba ensangrentada, pero con algo importante a dentro.

No teníamos tiempo, así que en cuanto 49 nos alcanzó para avisarnos que habían hallado el parquin del edificio y que varios del grupo sabían cómo manejarlos, decidimos que llevaríamos todo el material que pudiéramos sacar de allí.

Antes de que comenzáramos a desalojar el edificio, se revisaron cada camioneta en busca de cualquier chip que los pudiera traer con nosotros, algún tipo de rastreador...

Cada habitación escondía algo, el último piso tenía varios prototipos sin terminar de armas.

Nos llevamos casi todo, os autos eran de carga, por lo que no hubo problema con el espacio.

Nos llevamos también los planos de conceptos para más adelante. Si queríamos pelear, necesitábamos lograr instalar una base, algo, como un hogar. Entre esos planos estaban los mapas del área actual, los lugares en los que podríamos perfectamente instalarnos, así que, nos dedicamos a trasladar todo a las camionetas, o bueno, al menos lo que habíamos alcanzado.

Ururu nos decía que al menos tendríamos unos 15 minutos más para salir de allí a tiempo.

Partimos, con nervios y sudorosos. Tuvimos que hacer un sobresfuerzo para tener suficientes cosas.

El calor de un día de verano en este lugar era suave, pero, muy probablemente a causa del metal en nuestros cuerpos, los sistemas se sobrecalentaban.

En la camioneta que iba comandando al resto de autos, nos encontrábamos yo, Jinta, Ururu y dos chicos más. Número 72 y numero 95 eran mayores que nosotros.

Él había pertenecido al ejército antes de que lo separaran de su familia y lo convirtieran en uno de nosotros. Llevaba a los menos 2 años aquí.

Sabía sobre el manejo de muchas armas en general y de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo cual nos serviría para aquellos que no habían tenido la integración de esas memorias. Porque si, nos habían integrado nuestras capacidades, de las que aun, muchos de nosotros éramos totalmente inconscientes.

En ese momento, discutimos sobre que él debía ser el capitán, porque no habíamos personas de la armada entre el grupo. Pero ellos, optaron por que yo debía ser la segunda al mando.

Por otra parte, 95 era doctora, ella era la encargada de la zona de emergencia en una reconocida sociedad de especialistas. Ella era excepcional, una personalidad encantadora.

Era libre y experimentaba, sin perder su carácter joven y bromista.

Mientras nosotros conversábamos, no podía evitan en pensar, que debíamos retirar la información de la computadoras, a fin de cuentas, la información entre bases no se compartía a causa de que una falla en una base podría llevar a la ruina al resto.

Pensándolo mejor ¿Qué ha sucedido con el resto de las bases?, ¿se habrán podido liberar o solo fue un error en la nuestra?

Seguimos conduciendo por al menos media hora, hasta que empezamos a ver más casas y finalmente nos encontramos en el centro de Karakura. Recorrimos el área de manera lenta, pensando en nuestro siguiente movimiento.

-Necesitamos un lugar para descansar. ¿Qué les parece si buscamos un hotel abandonado?, tenemos que dormir y además, considero que deberíamos borrar la información de las computadoras. Número 53, ¿crees poder hacerlo?-

Ururu miro con atención a 72, el seguía conduciendo el auto pero nos observaba desde el retrovisor.

-Supongo que sí. Creo que mis capacidades están relacionadas con la computación.-

-Perfecto-En eso, paso a mirarme a mí por el espejo.- 45, ¿ya has podido recordar algo más?-

Debido a las peleas con Jinta sobre su pasado, todos tuvieron que saber que yo tenía varios recuerdos sobre todo lo ocurrido. Lastimosamente, solo sabía que había sido un Cazador pero no sabía lo que eso significaba. Eh tratado de recordarlo todo, pero cada vez que estoy cerca de algo, una corriente eléctrica pasa por mi cabeza y me genera una migraña de los mil demonios. Pienso que hay algo que ellos querían mantener en secreto. Incluso de mi a pesar de que en esos momentos seguía bajo su juicio.

-Tranquila, no te sobre esfuerces. No queremos que se te quemen los circuitos.- Dijo 95 burlonamente.

Me recosté en el sillón y seguí tratando de recordar. Las imágenes de Yuzu persistían de forma repentina y cortante. Cada escena que cursaba mi cabeza se distorsionaba en un sentimiento de vacío y dolor. Duraba poco pero, era algo constante.

…..

Finalmente encontramos una residencia universitaria. Se encontraba en un estado ligeramente estable, las camas estaban aun con los colchones e incluso había accesorios de aseo y otras cosas en los casilleros.

Nos duchamos después de restaurar un poco los drenajes y luego nos fuimos a descansar.

Las armas seguían en los camiones mientras yo los observaba desde el segundo piso. Había oscurecido ya.

Ururu estaba terminando de peinarse, al tiempo que se miraba en el espejo una y otra vez, detallando la cicatriz. Buscando algo que le dijese como se la había hecho.

Me estire bostezando, en verdad me sentía agotada. No físicamente sino, emocionalmente.

Me recosté en la cama boca abajo escondiendo la cara entre los brazos. Levante la mirada con la intención de hablarle a Ururu pero un cuadro bajo la mesa de noche me distrajo.

El vidrio estaba roto y la foto se veía rasgada y ligeramente sucia. Se veía que era antigua. En ella se vayan varias cosas: una pareja con dos niños pequeños en sus brazos, eran gemelos. Ambos traían unas manillas con sus nombres. Luciana y Carlos. En el fondo de la imagen se veía un cartel gigante con la frase "bienvenido a México" _estaba en español, sin embargo su reconocimiento lo traducía automáticamente_

No le sorprendía mucho que los que antes Vivian en esa habitación fuesen de allí, a fin de cuentas era una residencia universitaria. Muchos estudiantes que Vivian aquí eran extranjeros y otros se encontraban allí debido a que Vivian lejos del lugar y era mejor vivir allí.

Sin embargo, algo en esa imagen llamo más su atención. En el fondo, un militar iba pasando. Se centró en su uniforme, se le hacía conocido.

El camuflaje era de color verde oscuro, con la insignia mexicana en su hombro, acompañada del escudo nacional. De repente, la imagen se volvió borrosa y de repente, ya no estaba en la habitación.

Imágenes que no comprendía pasaron por su cabeza de forma constante y no paraban, le dolía la cabeza de forma terrible.

Cayo al suelo apoyándose en la cama, trataba de pararse pero no podía, se concentraba principalmente en todo lo que ocurría. Múltiples voces empezaron a acorralarla, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y los oídos comenzaron a dolerle.

-Kar…45, ¡¿estás bien?!- La voz de Ururu se hizo incomprensible. Abrí los ojos, viendo como todo a mí alrededor perdía sentido.

Quería que todo parara, su cerebro estaba sufriendo una retroalimentación exagerada, en serio exagerada. Ya no pudo más, se desplomo y cayó en un agujero negro del que no podía escapar. Simplemente, se cansó de todo.

….

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Me ceje al instante con la luz que entraba por mis ojos. Sigua en la habitación, estaba iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

Estaba sola. Trate de levantarme pero en cuanto me incorpore sobre la cama e mareo se volvió a presentar y no me pude sostener por más de dos segundos. Opte por volver a recostarme, quejándome del dolor en la espalda y el cuello.

Estire las manos, tratando de verificar que mis sentidos estaban bien, pero más que eso, me sorprendí. Sentí una inmensa conexión con todo lo que me rodeaba. Mi boca se movió inconscientemente: Activar reconocimiento espacial-

No sé por qué lo dije, pero en menos de un segundo, mi mirada se distorsiono un poco y todo se cubrió de un tono ligeramente azulado.

Números y letras pasaron a toda velocidad frente a mis ojos –Literalmente- Un letrero que decía "Los signos de circulación son normales, los circuitos estaba en perfecto estado", otro cuadro se abrió a la izquierda y se mostró un análisis en rayos x "los huesos se ven en perfecto estado y los conectores inter-moleculares están perfectamente alineados, no hay alteraciones".

Baje la mano en cuanto vi que otro cuadro estaba en formación, pero en cuanto me gire, toda la habitación se encontraba con las mismas señales, cuando cambia de lugar mi atención, se reiniciaba el mismo proceso.

En ese momento, el agua de la bañera dejo de sonar, al parecer alguien se estaba bañando pero nunca lo había notado.

-Desactivación de reconocimiento- solté.

Lo que fuera que paso anoche, recobro todos los recuerdos que necesitábamos, pero por aluna razón, el más importante, el de Yuzu, seguía borroso.

-Veo que ya desperraste, nos tenías a todos preocupados 45- Numero 72, entro al cuarto, seguido de 95 y un chico rubio de unos 15 años, numero 26.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?-

\- Bastante, este es el 8vo día-

-Mierda- Me queje- dime que has adelantado todo lo que habíamos hablado-

-Sí, ya lo hice, 26 y 53 se encargaron de borrar la mayoría de datos y los que no se pudieron los mezclaron. Claro, no sin antes hacer una copia de seguridad-

-Me alegro-

-Oye, no sé, ¿no deberías como tener hambre o algo? Digo, duraste mucho tiempo agotada-

-La verdad, no. Es cierto que dormí por mucho tiempo, pero yo ya no tengo el sistema digestivo que tu aun posees 26-

-De que hablas. 45, tú, ¿recuperaste tus memorias?-

Asentí- reúnelos a todos, necesitamos reorganizar el equipo y dile a 53 que busque los archivos que tienen letras, son los mandos de cada operativo.-

Giramos la cabeza al notar que la puerta del baño se abría, Ururu salió de ella con el cabello húmedo, completamente vestida. _A pesar de ser el mismo uniforme roto que traemos_

-No te preocupes, se cuales son. Iré a llamar a 48 para organizar al resto. Vallan al primer piso, Allí hay un auditorio.

**/**/**

Todos estaban reunidos en varios salones, el cual poseía una pequeña elevación a modo de teatro.

Karin se posiciono sobre esta, la verdad se sentía atosigada. No quería enfrentarse a todo, a todos y tampoco a sí misma. Decir quien es un cazador o cualquier otra cosa es difícil.

Implicaba dar pie a un pasado del que ni siquiera ellos eran conscientes. Por qué dolía, en verdad dolía no saber quién eras y ser consciente de que cometiste actos horribles sin siquiera saber a quién o con qué.

Una mano sobre su hombro la distrajo de su intento fallido de calmarse. 86 estaba a su lado. Él había servido de gran apoyo las últimas horas. Desde que despertó estuvo a su lado –Luego de reencontrarse en el pasillo-

-Respira, eres nuestra líder…-Se vio interrumpido por 72, quien carraspeo discretamente con obvias intenciones- Bueno, la segunda al mando. Tranquila, tienes talento.

-Se lo que intentas 86, pero yo…. No es tan fácil hacer esto, créeme, no sabes lo que debo decir.

-Solo dilo, ya pasamos por demasiado para que te andes con rodeos-

-Lo sé, yo solo-

-Ya están todos reunidos, hazlo rápido. Están empezando a estresarse.-

-Bien-

72 y 45 salieron del cuartillo que se encontraba al lado del salón. Entraron por la puerta, ella tropezó un poco, pero 72 el timo del brazo dándole apoyo.

-Si vas a ser mi sucesora debes tener más seguridad, ten en cuenta que serás su apoyo cuando yo no pueda.-

-podrías ser menos directo-

-no sería sincero contigo. 45, créeme, esto no va a ser sencillo y eres muy joven para esto, pero ninguno estaba preparado para convertirse en un androide y ninguno estará preparado para el futuro, a que de mi depende que tu salgas a flote y te conviertas en una buena líder, eres una persona hábil. Yo solo te voy a dar bases, dependerá de ti como tomes las cosas-

-Eso suponía-

En cuanto llegaron a las escaleras para subir al escenario, todos los presentes se quedaron de pie, en perfecto silencio. Karin estaba asustada, las manos le empezaron a sudar y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a salir huyendo. Dos golpecitos en sus hombros por parte de 72 la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad.

Trato de soltar un suspiro silenciosos, un nudo en la garganta se formaba de manera repentina al igual que la sensación de mareo que estaba empezando a acorralar su pensamiento y que poco a poco estaba llevando sus ojos de lágrimas ¿acaso estaba por llorar?

En ese momento, se paró derecha, cambio de manera repentina, no lloro en todo lo que vivió durante los últimos años, no lloraría ahora que era libre. Se tragó su miedoso parte de él_ y miro al frente con el ceño fruncido.

Juraría que ese cambio de actitud tan repentino asusto a más de la mitad del salón. No titundia y aunque los labios le temblaron antes de hablar, se fijó en un solo punto de la sala y finalmente hablo.

-Sé que muchos de ustedes están confundidos. Algunos de ustedes aún no saben ni siquiera que sucedió antes de que despertaran. Y quiero decirles que los entiendo. Pase por lo mismo que ustedes pero un tanto pero, no lo voy a esconder. Yo fui una de las primeras en ser –Pensó un rato en la palabra que diría- en ser transformada, me convirtieron en un maldito prototipo de guerrero y sí, tengo recuerdos pequeños de todo lo que paso antes.

En cuanto vio que se estaban empezando a alterar e iniciarían a generar preguntas, lebrato la mano de manera autoritaria. No permitiría que las cosas se salieran de control.

-En primer lugar, explicare más o menos, el objetivo de esta maldita masacre.

"todo empezó con un grupo del gobierno en general, personas de alto poder estaban poniendo a discusión los términos para juntar varios grupos políticos, pero ninguno llegaba a un acuerdo. Entre esos grupos, se encontraba Sakumatsura Katsuro, presidente del partido radical de estados unidos. En cuanto vio que todo su plan se estaba viviendo abajo (porque él era el de la idea de unir los grupos) noto que en realidad, la culpa la tenían dos partidos que se encontraban en parte de Corea y también en estados unidos.

Procedió a atacarlos desde a dentro, pero al notar su presencia la guerra que habían iniciado entre los partidos políticos internos, se unieron otros grupos que estaban completamente exentos del problema. Solo estaban allí para asegurarse un puesto tras la victoria.

El aumento de "personal" dentro de la batalla causo que todos buscaran una manera de mantenerlo todo en secreto. Un conflicto de esa magnitud no podía mostrarse en frente del pueblo o podría causar un revuelo entre los países que pertenecían a la unidad europea. Era fácil considerar que ere obra de ellos por los constantes conflicto son las sectas aparentemente encontradas en los grupos masones.

Esta excusa los llevo a todos a convertir la guerra en una batalla silenciosa. Buscando distintos puntos débiles en contra del oponente. Enviaron espías, drones y de todo tipo de armamento o personal con la capacidad de destruir y obtener información.

Finalmente, Sakumatsura opto por una idea más adecuado para la ocasión. Su pensamiento es únicamente hacia sus propios fundamentos, no le interesa la moral ni el perdón o la redención y mucho menos la piedad. Así que inician con el proyecto Armagedón.

Inicio con animales y poco a poco avanzaba. En cuanto concluyo que la mejor manera de hacer esto era con androides avanzados y tecnología entra-neuronal inicio con el segundo factor.

En el año 2012, se iniciarían los primeros experimentos en humanos. Tomando el control de las ciudades pequeñas de diferentes países, se crearon bases con el nombre de orfanatos. Todos controlados por el mismo hombre.

A pesar de que su nacionalidad era estadounidense por parte de su madre, tiene un papel importante en el gobierno de Japón a causa de que su padre también es encargado gubernamental aquí. Factor por el cual opto por trabajar en este lugar, sin embargo, también posee bases en estados unidos.

Como era de esperarse, el grupo contrario descubrió el objetivo de Katsuro, pero para su infortunio, ellos ya tenían esta área avanzada por lo que las bases de Japón se vieron obligadas a acelerar el proceso, trayendo fallas en el camino. Conforme la guerra avanzaba, los grupos empezaron a crear varios tipos de androides, para queso desarrollara en un área en específico.

Estas áreas se dividen en cuatro:

Área A: Diseñados para obtener información precisa, con capacidades de espionaje, rescate y asesinato. Cazadores.

Área B: con capacidades de computación, combate y control de armas a largo alcance poseen la capacidad de reconocer y controlar cualquier topi de elemento tecnológico al instante mientras este en la base de datos.

Área C: Tienen habilidades de pelea integrada, son encargados únicamente para asesinato, poseen reconocimiento médico y fueron creados específicamente para el reconocimiento espacial, son los encargados de controlar las áreas de la batalla.

Área D: Esta área, es la que cuanta con el mayor número demográfico. Tienen capacidades genéricas, creados como soldados normales, solo que con desarrollos más fuertes en sus sentidos de combate. Estos conforman el 45% de toda la unidad demográfica.

Al final del año 2013, se lanzaron a la batalla el primero grupos de Autómatas, mientras que los androides son solo los robos, los autómatas son humanos con alteraciones tanto físicas como genéticas pero comparten los mismos términos de división con los androides.

Actualmente, los números exactos de autómatas que existen para mí son inexactos, lo poco que tengo en mis recuerdos son del año 2015, n el cual habían al menos quince mil androides y almenas un 20% de la población humana había sido convertida en autómata.

Esta reunión, es para informarles pero sobre todo, para advertir. Hemos decidido que debemos acabar con esto, nos enfrentaremos a los grupos que actualmente están integrados a esta guerra, liberaremos a los que están bajo su control y derrocaremos su impero.

Soy consciente de que tienen miedo, por eso les pido ahora mismo, que aquellos que se sienta incapaces de realizar esto y en verdad sientan que no desean venir a esta guerra, tienen todo el derecho de quedarse aquí. Por otro lado, aquellos que deseen seguir nuestro camino, pueden prepararse y reunirse en la planta baja de este lugar, tomaremos los autos y nos dirigiremos a las afueras de la ciudad.

En cuanto termino el discurso, respondió a cuantas pregunta pudo. Se sorprendí de poseer tal cantidad de información en su memoria.

-Como se sabe qué tipo de…a que área pertenecemos si no tenemos memoria-

-Las letras y los números de creación están marcados en el costado izquierdo de la cadera.-

Siguió respondiendo de toda hasta por una hora. Salió de la habitación acompañada de Ururu y los demás.

-45, ¿qué demonios fue eso?-

72 estaba alterado y enojado. Sabía que se opondría a la idea de irse a la guerra de manera implícita.

-Exactamente lo que viste, lo dije allá arriba y te lo repito, si no quieres arriesgarte no lo hagas, puedes quedarte aquí. Alguien debe quedarse a cuidar de los que se queden.

-No, escúchame tu que pasaste por mucho más que yo y todo. Tu discurso fue muy bueno, pero te tomaste demasiado en serio eso de tomar el control sobre toda esta mierda.-

-Te diré que pasa, mi vida se volvió una maldita mierda allí adentro. Perdí todo pero también fue consciente de que eso tenía que terminar. En un futuro todo esto se apoderara del maldito planeta y el esconderse en una universidad esperando lo mejor no es exactamente lo que quiero hacer.-

-¿Y si no podemos?45, los estas llenando de ilusiones, ellos van a creer que son capaces de todo. Tú eres un prototipo avanzado, muchos de ellos jamás acabaron.-

-Por eso mismo debemos movernos, al menos ahí que planear la defensa. Ellos no tardaran en encontrarnos, es ridículo que todos piensen que estaremos bien solo por liberarnos. Ponte a pensar, 72, esta guerra nos ata de una u otra forma. No puedes esperar a que logren una vida normal y tranquila. Ya no son humanos. Ya no somos nada, pero si avanzamos quizás, logremos forjar un nuevo futuro.-

-86, en serio, ¿estás de su parte?-

\- es lo poco que podemos hacer. Sé que no quieres fallar mas, 72-

-¿Cómo es que…Acaso tú me conoces?-

-Se quién eres, fuiste un comandante muy reconocido, pero la batalla había quedado a medias. Tú fuiste quien los llevo a seguir, anímate al equipo. Eres una persona muy capaz-

-¡Pero todos murieron!, los lleve a la boca del lobo. Tenían familia, hijos y planes a futuro y mi maldito deseo de seguir allane fue lo que los mato-

-No fue tu culpa, ni siquiera murieron en batalla. Fue una enfermedad la que los mato, no la guerra.-

-Pero si hubiéramos estado en la base desde un principio los hubiéramos podido salvar.-

Al ver que la discusión entre 86 y 72 no acabaría, Karin se retiró hecha una furia. Estaba decidida, si él no la quería apoyar, lideraría al grupo sola.

Tenía solo unos malditos 15 años, pero de que servía hacer algo tan estúpido como ponerse a esperar. Ella espero por meses que su familia o alguien la salvara, no hizo berrinches, pudo haber intentado escapar sola peor el resultado fue el ver como la sumieron en un sueño para despertarse y saber que se había convertido en cazadora.

Ya lo recordaba todo al menos los archivos sobre si misma_ Había participado en masacres, tenía aspectos positivos, sabia como manejar sus capacidades, aunque aún no entiende el por qué debía activarlas en voz alta. Eso sería un inconveniente.

-45, espera. Por favor, habla con ellos. Debe haber algo en lo que puedan cooperar, ustedes dos son iguales.-

-48, ¿no lo entiendes?, si él no quiere, no me voy a rendir. Si hay algo que podemos hacer, tenemos que movernos. Tenemos que entrenar, debo enseñarles a manejar todas sus capacidades. –

-Pero, lo necesitamos-

-no hesitamos a na…-

-¡Maldita sea!, si tato quieres avanzar entonces coopera de una buena vez. Entiende que por más que quieras hacer, solo somos niños-

-Pero si nos ponemos a depender de ese aspecto, entonces no podremos hacer nada individualmente, entiende tú también, estar quietos esperando a que "un adulto responzable2 nos salve, no siempre será la solución y sabes muy bien porque-

-Lo sé, y nadie que te entiende tanto como yo o como Ururu. Decías que nunca ibas a perder la esperanza en la familia, pero mírate. Lo estás haciendo, Karin, estas empezando a hacer las cosas mal-

-¿y cómo quieres que lo haga entonces?-

-entrénalos, tu, 72, 86 y 95 son muy hábiles. Además, no eres la única con recuerdos bases-

-¿de que hablas?, ¿alguien más tiene recuerdos?

-Sí, yo-

Se sorprendió al ver a 86 parado en la puerta. Por qué no lo dijo desde un maldito principio, así se hubiera ahorrado el hablar sola- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-

-Por qué es mejor que piensen que es solo uno. El hecho de que tengas recuerdos les causa desconfianza, si hay más de uno se pondrían a discutir.-

-Aun no lo entiendo pero bien, iré al grano. Nosotros nos conocíamos antes de todo esto ¿Verdad?, siendo que tengo recuerdos sobre ti…o algo por el estilo.-

-Sí, nos conocíamos, yo fui parte del equipo que lideraste en el 2015-

-Ya veo, entonces diem, cual crees que es la mejor opción.-

-Opino que sigamos la idea de 48-

-debe ser una broma, ¡48 al parecer por fin tuviste una buena idea!-

-sí, si lo que digas, 45, Saben que, yo me largo. Voy a halar con 53-

En cuanto el chico se retiró, ambos quedaron en una situación extrañamente cómoda.

-Bien, una cosa más. Cuando vine para acá escucha 48 decir algo y supongo que lo justo sea que tú lo sepas.-

-Que fue lo que dijo ese tonto-

-Tu nombre, Karin-

Estaba demás decir que la chica quedo roja. El pronuncio su nombre de tal manera que sintió como le calor se apodero por completo de su cuerpo. Se sentía extasiada y lo pero era que le agradaba.

-Valla, jefe. Él es bastante bono a veces. –En eso una idea cruzo por su cabeza- Entonces, lo justo es que yo sepa el tuyo también-

-Lo considero justo. Me llamo Katsu, Akatsuki Katsu-

-Es un placer, Karin, Kurosaki Karin-

Ambos se rieron mientras se daban un apretón de manos. Esa amistada será bastante agradable.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **Espero les haya agradado este capítulo, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Espero me tengan paciencia. Si tengo fallas ortográficas o de gramática, díganmelo.**

 **Si tienen alguna sugerencia acerca de cómo debería seguir la historia, solo díganmelo. Sera muy agradable saber sus opiniones e ideas.**

 **Les escribiré pronto, Adiós.**

 **Por cierto, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA SOLO DE LA SS, ESO SIGNIFICA ICHIRUKI Y HITSUHINA.*Se que dije que sería Hitsukarin esta historia, pero hay que darle transfondo.***


	7. Lento pero seguro

Sufrir ante la depresión es una decisión opcional, ¿no? Cual e el maldito sentido de tratar de levantarse cuando ya no le ves sentido a tu vida. Estaba desesperado. No quería seguir allí, no quería seguir en ese maldito lugar.

Encerrado en una maldita cárcel_ a pesar de que decían que era una habitación de rehabilitación, mientras se calmaba ante su "crisis" _ Después de que las entradas al mundo humano se cerraran, callo en una depresión atroz, unos días estuvo tranquilo, pero en cuanto empezó a tomar la realidad de las cosas enloqueció por completo.

 _Se levantó a mitad de la noche, con un sentimiento de vacío persiguiéndolo incluso antes de dormirse, algo andaba mal. Podía intentar relajarse pero muy por dentro de sí sentía que algo estaba muy mal, lo raro, era que todo estaba en completa calma._

 _Pero no. Estaba seguro de que algo había pasado, un sentimiento de protección salió de sí y con desesperación se dirigió hacia el Sequiamos. Debía volver, algo anda mal, Algo pasaba con sus hermanas. Esos pensamientos empezaron a cobrar sentido en su memoria. La despedida tan insípida que había tenido con sus hermanas. Su mente no lo dejaba en paz._

 _Abrió la puerta, impulsado por la furia de sus pesadillas. Estaba completamente fuera de sí, no entendía mucho a su alrededor, En cuanto tuvo la puerta entre abierta, empezó a golpearla con ataques muy potentes, en busca de dar un golpe de energía que pudiera abrir del otro lado._

 _El sonido alerto a todos los que estaban cerca y como una cadena, todos estuvieron presentes en el momento en el que el hijo mayor del excapitán del 10mo escuadrón perdió la cabeza._

 _EL intento de su padre y sus amigos de calmarlo se vio oscurecido cuando los ataco, bajo la inconciencia de abatimiento que destruyo toda su mente._

 _Al verlo en aquel estado, el Capitán General, envió la orden de atarlo. Fue necesario la presencia de varios capitanes para lograrlo._

 _Lo ataron con varios hechizos de Sido, en cuanto lo inmovilizaron, le sellaron las manos con esposas o suficientemente fuertes para mantenerlo apresado. Toshiro se encargó de dejarlo inconsciente, congelando su cuerpo causando que la presión bajara hasta dejarlo incapacitado._

 _En cuanto despertó, recordaba poco de lo sucedido._

 _Poco a poco las imágenes de un sueño durante su estado inconsciente, tomaron forma._

 _Se veía borroso, varios hombres cubiertos en batas y con jeringas, acercándose a alguien. Los gritos de una niña llegaban impacientes a sus oídos. No lograba reconocer la voz, pero por alguna razón, sentía que lo estaban llamando. Algo muy malo había pasado en el mundo humano…O simplemente, se había vuelto loco._

De una u otra forma, no quería estar allí, después de ver que ya no querrían liberarlo, nuevamente se desesperó.

Pasaron horas, hasta que se agotó de gritar que le liberaran.

Los días siguieron, las puertas aún no se habrían. No había tenido contacto visual con alguien por mucho tiempo, le daban la comida por una de las puertecillas de la habitación.

Constantemente, Urahara se dirigía allí para hacerle una pequeña conversación.

Como siempre, el sombrerero le fue sincero. Él estaba allí para asegurarse de su seguridad mental y para tratar de ayudarlo mientras se decidía si podían o no liberarlo.

-Que irónico, un loco tratando de ayudar a otro. ¡En verdad están desesperados!-

La respuesta del rubio ante su comentario fue una larga carcajada. Apagar el fuego con fuego…

Cuando le conto sobre el sueño que lo había impulsado a tal grado de irracionalidad, él le respondió que era una respuesta natural. El estaba muy preocupado por su familia, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

-Tu siempre eres impulsivo y esta vez, el impulso te gano demasiada distancia.- Aclaro el científico_ Creo que, necesitas tomarte esto como un hecho. No estoy diciendo que pierdas la esperanza, solo, considera que aquí no puedes hacer nada por ellas. Tan solo, debes ser paciente, tan solo han pasado tres meses-

-Cómo voy a ser paciente, es mi familia maldita sea. ¡Ponte en mi lugar!-

Se arrepintió al soltar esas palabras: no podía ver al hombre, pero se sintió la tensión generada por esa oración.

En su rabia olvido el hecho de que Urahara pasaba por lo mismo que él. Él no lo había dicho con palabras fijas, pero todos eran muy conscientes de que sufría tanto como él o como Isshin…Sus hijos estaban del otro lado.

EL hombre se retiró del cuarto que estaba adjunto a su habitación. Cerro la puerta con fuerza y el tan solo se aferró al suelo, con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, apoyando su cabeza.

Esa noche, lloro por varias horas…Sin embargo, era inconsciente de que en ese mismo momento, iniciaba su camino de salvación.

Mientras él estaba en aquella cárcel, Rukia estaba hablando con todo el grupo.

Todas sabían que Ichigo no requería solo de conversaciones ligeras y habían propuesto que alguien debía permanecer a su lado.

A pesar de que su padre era el primero en ofrecerse, ella le interrumpió.

-Discúlpeme, por favor. Pero, creo que, sería mejor que fuera yo. Sé que no estoy en todo mi derecho de pedir esto, pero, se lo debo. Él me ha salvado la vida varias veces. Por favor, déjeme devolverle el favor.-

Isshin acepto ante las palabras de la chica. Más allá de que considerara que era buena idea, era lo correcto. Su hijo no necesitaba el amor de poder. Simplemente, amor.

Sonrió por sus adentros, satisfecho ante la decisión de la joven que tenía enfrente. Acepto con tranquilidad mientras recibía los comentarios negativos de Byakuya.

-Rukia, aun estas mal y debes seguir con el tratamiento, no puede simplemente arriesgarte a...-

-Estará bien, Byakuya, la habitación está ambientada, no le hará daño. Además, quizás así le quede más fácil que pasarla encerrada sola en esa habitación. El capitán Hitsugaya prefiere estar más tiempo en el campo de entrenamiento que descansando. Debe estar aburrida.

Byakuya miro de manera seca al sombrerero, que mantenía su mirada bajo la protección de su fiel abanico.

En cuanto la chica se retiró del salón para arreglar sus cosas, él se acercó al pelinegro y con una mano en su hombro, le respondió: -Sabes tan bien como yo, que eso es lo correcto, para los dos.-

Sin más se retiró, y en busca de descanso se retiró a su cuarto.

Y a partir de esa noche, estaría empezando un camino del que ninguno de los dos podía salir, estaban atados.

Su das, recibes. Si quitas, pierdes…Y cuando se hace un intercambio, como no esperar que se enlace aquel lazo…

Despertó acorralado a la pared. A pesar de que la habitación tenía una cama un tanto incomoda, esa noche ni siquiera le intereso el acostarse de forma natural.

Estaba exhausto, se sentía intrigado por lo que estarían pensando las personas a su alrededor, pero en cierta medida, sabía que quizás no lo liberarían hasta que no estuviera más que tranquilo.

La noche anterior, fue algo más extraña. El sueño de sus hermanas en un hospital, se distorsiono hasta ver a más de un niño…Quizás, parte de él estaba creando otras ideas del sueño para auto-acompasarse.

El sonido de la puerta le hizo levantar un poco la mirada. Con la poca expectativa de ver aquella iniciación de un día rutinario en las últimas semanas, observo aburrido el como la puerta se abría, hasta que escucho un clic, mientras se deslizaba la ventana para ingresar el platillo de comida.

Su mirada salto a la impresión, a observar que la comida no era precisamente la que siempre le servían. Con un aspecto algo extraño, se le hizo bastante reconocible.

El olor tan extrañamente familiar y desagradable, le causo un poco de sudor y a la vez alegría. Esa era la comida de Rukia.

Tomo el platillo dispuesto a retirarse, pero casi le da un infarto cuando el brazo que salía de allí, le tomo con fuerza del saco.

-Ichigo, soy yo-

Se alegró profundamente al escuchar la voz de su amiga. Dejo la bandeja un poco más hacia el lado.

Con suavidad tomo la mano, conteniendo la sensación de apretarla para jamás soltarla.

Se reconforto ante sus palabras suaves, mientras le contaba como se había fresado para ser su guía.

Pasaron un rato más hablando sobre todo lo que allí pasaba.

-Y, ¿cómo vas en el edificio de rehabilitación?-

-Es horrible, como aun no eta del todo construida, suele tener muchas fallas, además de que el agua suele estar helada-

-Pensé que el agua te gustaba fría-

-Si me gusta, solo que, no tan helada-

-Jajá, la reina del hielo es toda una dama. ¿Quién lo diría?-

-¿Que estas insinuando idiota?-

-Nada, nada.-

Estaban discutiendo a través de la puerta sobre un tema que había sido en la revista la SMS.

En la revista había un artículo sobre las posibles parejas en la sociedad de almas. En la fotos se veían a varios del grupo, principalmente la más querida en ese momento _a pesar de que ni siquiera los mismos participantes, habían concretado algo_ Toshiro y Hinamori eran una pareja preciosa, eran el uno para el otro.

Hinamori era u dulce de caramelo, tan delicada como una rosa, pero con un corazón de oro. Era una chica amble y querida por todos. Por otro lado estaba el peli-blanco. Serio, seco y cascarrabias, su personalidad contrastaba a la perfección.

Hielo, fuego. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-Te lo digo en verdad, es muy lindo verlos juntos-

-Pero, es en serio Rukia?, son solo niños, no puedes esperar a que tengan una relación solo porque se ven lindos.-

-No son niños, Ichigo. El capitán Hitsugaya tiene al menos cien años, y estoy segura de que si tienen algo.-

-¿Ci-cien años?-

-Sí, no entiendo por qué te sorprende tanto si hasta tú sabes que tu padre tiene casi trecientos años.-

-Ese niñato trato de acercarse a mi hermana. Y ahora, me dices que es un anciano. ¡Es un maldito pedófilo!-

-Ay, por favor Ichigo, no exageres. La edad es solo un número y los shinigamis envejecemos de manera diferente. Tiene cien años, pero, en cierta medida tiene casi tu misma edad…o algo así-

Se removió incomoda del otro lado de la pared-¿Cómo te has sentido los últimos días?-

-Agotado y estresado. Urahara ha seguido viniendo pero, la verdad no he vuelto a tener ese extraño sueño-

-Lo vez, vamos avanzando- Rukia miro a la pared y luego regreso la imagen a la revista que sostenía en sus manos- Ichigo, ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que tipo de hombres le gustan a tu hermana?-

-A qué viene esa pregunta…-

Ichigo no lo notaba, pero Rukia sí. El buscar temáticas relacionadas con sus hermanas, de manera irrelevante lo tranquilizaba un poco, porque convencía a su mente de que estaban bien y le obligaba a verlas en una situación común…Sin tomar en cuanta aquella pesadilla.

Para ella y para todos los demás, esa pesadilla era el reflejo de su corazón hacia lo que estaba pasando. Él era dependiente a ellas, aunque no lo hubiera parecido en el mundo humano.

-Digo, ¿lo sabes no?, Tus humanas ya tiene doce años, en verdad crees que van a seguir jugando a las muñecas?-

-Yuzu, talvez. Pero a Karin siempre le ha gustado el futbol.-

-Bueno si, pero, ¿cómo crees que sean en ese aspecto?-

-Bueno pues, Yuzu siempre ha sido muy cariñosa y amable, a ella le fascinaban las novelas románticas. Es una niña muy sencilla así que, supongo que…Un hombre trabajador, justo, amable e inteligente. Que sea tranquilo y esté dispuesto a ver las películas que a ella tanto le gustan, sin quejarse ni una sola vez por sus cursis escenas…-

Rukia no tardo en comprender, que aquella definición, se estaba deformando a las actitudes que él tomaba cuando estaba con Yuzu. Igualmente sabia, que eso era lo correcto. Que viera los ojos con calan sin perderse del presente, pero recordando el pasado.

-Pero, A Karin no creo que le gusten ese tipo de hombre-

-¡por supuesto que no!- Ichigo soltó una carcajada, imaginando a su hermana con un novio consentidor y cursi- Ella, era más liberal. A Karin no solo le atraía el futbol. Ella siempre fue muy hiperactiva e intensa.-

Guardo silencio por un momento, mientras la chica escuchaba como se acercaba más para la puerta.

-A ella le gustaba tenerlos a todos a su alrededor. Amaba los deportes y estar en constante práctica. Le deben gustar los hombres deportivos, pero también serios, que estén dispuestos a llevarla al límite en un partido, pero que también le guste compartir a su lado en silencio. Así es ella.-

-Valla, suenas bastante diferente-

-diferente, ¿En qué?-

-Cuando nos conocimos, estabas en contra de que ellas se acercaran incluso a Jinta o a alguno delos chicos.-Rio. Eras muy sobreprotector aun cuando no había ni siquiera la necesidad y aunque no lo decías, estoy segura de que estabas dispuesto a mantenerlas a tu lado incluso después de que fueran adultas. Realmente parecía que no madurarías.-

-Es una indirecta o me estás diciendo infantil-

Rukia no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al imaginar su expresión típica, parado al otro lado de la pared señalándola con ira.

La tomo en brazos más que emocionado. Por primera vez en semanas tenia contacto con una persona.

Después de haberlo discutido tanto, le permitieron a Rukia el entrar a verlo, en la obvia recriminación de parte de su hermano mayor.

Pero allí estaba, al lado de él, finalmente después de tanto tiempo.

Para ambos había sido algo difícil. Ella estaba teniendo dificultades físicas a causa de la EFC, pero por ahora, podría permitirse el estar en ese cuarto. Era mucho más cómodo que los de la casa de rehabilitación y estaba en una agradable compañía.

Admitía que el tenerla a su lado era reconfortante y el poder tocarla había sido lo mejor hasta ahora. En esas ocasiones tan espontaneas su cerebro no hacía más que darle malas pasadas.

Últimamente se había sentido atraído por ella, o mejor dicho, había tenido una recreación de sentimientos encontrados que alguna vez lo azotaron en el pasado en la época en la que el mundo humano era amenazado por Aizén.

Apreciar el hecho de que ella en verdad le gustaba, en parte le daba miedo. ¿En cuantos problemas la metería por eso si ya antes no lo había hecho? Quería considerar el hecho de que era simplemente atracción física o solo admiración por la cantidad de veces que ella le salvo la vida. Quería pensar que se estaba equivocando.

Pero, en ocasiones como esa cuando ella se le acercaba a abrazarlo…La sensación de su pequeño cuerpecito en sus brazos destilando fragilidad, con sus ojos violeta tan flamantes y su cabello suave y sedoso rozando con cuidado su mentón. Eso, era lo que lo confundía.

Se separaron sonrientes y se sentaron en la mesa que se encontraba en uno de los grandes espacios de la habitación. Hablaron por horas y horas y cuando se había acabado el tiempo, su mirada se cruzó con ese pequeño grito interno de lamento que de alguna manera los dos querían suprimir.

En cuanto se retiró de la habitación. La chica se puso roja como si no hubiese un mañana. Se diario rápidamente al salón principal para dar su informe de la actual situación del joven.

Mientras tanto, él se contradecía una vez más por esos "obscenos pensamientos" por la de cabello negro.

No podía creer que en verdad estuviese cayendo en ese laberinto del que tanto le costó salir en su momento. Se quería meter a bañar por un largo rato para dejar sus preocupaciones tras poder pensar de mejor manera en lo mal de sus acciones. Eso, y bajar rápida, ente la maldita erección que se estaba formando en contra de su voluntad.

¿En verdad tenía que atacarlo ahora la maldita puerta? Por favor, tenía casi 18.

Observo con falsa admiración el plato que tenía en la mesa. Hacía poco Rukia había decidido preparar un almuerzo para disfrutar de la compañía del otro y de la gran noticia de que quizás en unos cuantos días le darían un permiso temporal para salir del área de rehabilitación.

Tenía todos los deseos de llamarla enana y pelear con ella por preparar esa comida tan malditamente horrenda, pero por más que lo intentara se le quedaban las palabras en la boca y pera no parecer imbécil se metía otra de esas cucharadas con la masa espesa a la boca.

Trago duro cuando la sensación grumosa abrumo de forma violenta su paladar, Estaba muy amargo.

-Me alegra que te esté gustando, tarde horas en prepararlo-

Otra palabra más que quebraba su último intento de dejar de comer. Bajo la cuchara nuevamente al plato y sin deseos de comer más, decidió continuar con una conversación para no tener que sentir aquel sabor de nuevo por un rato. – Dime, que fue lo que te dijeron exactamente los ancianos-

-Ichigo, deberías aprender a respetarlos y más al Capitán general.- Se metió una cuchara de esa cosa con agrado y su mirada de satisfacción leca uso nauseas a él por el contrario.-Ellos consideran que debes empezar a hacerlo lentamente. Te dejar salir el lunes y regresaras el miércoles, después ira aumentando el tiempo de salida.

-Me parece un poco exagerado, no sé, se pasaron un poco con eso de que yo estaba loco. Me pareció, excesivo-

-No me malinterpretes, pero admite que todos tenían sus razones. Ichigo, despertaste a todos a las tres de la mañana y estabas rompiendo la puerta. No le vi mucho sentido a eso, pero mucho consideraron que era una crisis.-

-Rukia, una crisis la puede tener cualquiera. Esto fue exagerado-

-No lo entiendes, como siempre.- Se limpió un poco la comida de los labios.- Ichigo, eres muy poderosos. Si solo te pusiste así por un mal sueño, imagínate como pudieron haber suido las cosas. A veces, tú mismo te subestimas. Es bastante gracioso.-

-No le veo lo gracia. Además, yo tengo buen control de mis capacidades, por que encerrarme aquí en esta mierda ultra-sellada.-

Rukia lo miro con las cejas alzadas no creyéndose sus palabras. Era extraño hasta donde habían avanzado.

Era cierto, ambos seguían siendo los mismos. Para variar las cosas, trataron de llevarse mejor y sin darse cuenta, rebasaron el límite. Ya ni siquiera discutían como antes, si lo hacían era poco.

Claro, podían seguir con sus gritos y sus golpes, no obstante ya no eran tan agresivos, a pesar de que sonara más que contradictorio.

-No me digas. Como te lo hago entender. ¿Recuerdas la vez en la que destruiste el Seireitei solo por buscar a Orihime? Y no hablo de cuando la secuestraron.-

-Sí, pero en esa ocasión en verdad la necesita…Okey ya entiendo tu punto.-

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos. Ambos sabían que sucedía pero ninguno de los querían atreverse a comentarlo. Si lo hacían mandarían por la borda el agradable silencio que poco a poco se estaba destruyendo por la sensación de incertidumbre e incomodidad.

Él le había dicho que tenía la razón, aunque con términos diferentes. Eso, era un gran cambio.

Los dos estaban paralizados.

Ella con la mirada baja, haciendo lo imposible de ponerse roja aun sabiendo que tenía la cara ardiendo. Mantenía los labios fuertemente sellados, por miedo a lo que pudiera hacer. No quería cometer un maldito error, solo, no quiera hacer algo que los…arruinara.

Él, con su mirada fija en la pared contraria, con el corazón a mil, tratando de controlar su respiración que amenazaba con fallar. Boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, sin saber cómo mierdas reaccionar. Había perdido el control de todo su cuerpo.

Finalmente, la habían dado autorización para salir por completo de su habitación de restauración Habían pasado case cuatro meses.

Pareciera que su capacidad para tener libertad se atrofio estando tanto tiempo encerrado. O eso supone ahora mismo, pues de la emoción de que finalmente podría salir sin pensar en cuanto tiempo le tomaría hasta volver a entrar en esa maldita habitación, tropezó en su desorden de revistas, cayendo sobre la chica.

Pero no, no fue el hecho de tenerla bajo su cuerpo, frágil y asustada. No fue el sentir su corazón rompiendo con fuerza en contra de su pecho, fracturando (de manera imaginaria) sus costillas. Y tampoco la sensación de calor que recorrió su cuerpo al sentirse poderoso y extasiado.

Fue el hecho de tener sus labios con los suyos, perfectamente unidos. Sin poder sepáralos, perdiendo el aire por unos segundos. Sintiendo el sabor a frezas del dulce de Shappy que por tanto tiempo la observo mordisquear en ese cuarto.

Fue el hecho de sentirse culpable, por sentirse excitado. Por ese miedo a separase de ella. Fue aquella sensación de estar completo, por aquel dolor en el alma al sentirse abandonado en el momento en que se alejó de ella con la mayor fuerza que pudo reunir.

Ahora, estaba más que quieto, observando a la nada rebuscando en todos los lugares de su mente una manera de detener esa pequeña falla en su subconsciente. Porque simplemente no se quería alejar.

No quería levantarse y observar el desagrado en su mirada. El recuerdo de la noche en la que afianzar su amistad, tras su retiro por haber perdido sus poderes. Él no podía simplemente obligarla a estar con él, aun mas sabiendo que ella lo veía tan solo como un amigo.

Un sonido externo los saco de aquel espacio de liberación. No podían dejar que alguien más los viera así, no querían que malinterpretaran las cosas.

-¿Qué?- Juraría que si su quijada pudiera soltarse hasta el piso, allí estaría.

Su salud mental estaba corriendo gran riesgo en ese salón.

Las complicaciones debido al gran cambio en la sociedad de almas estaban viéndose fuertes y fértiles. A causa de los fuertes cambios climáticos y el efecto de la EFC, muchos de los shinigamis habían quedado fuera de línea.

El capitán de Quinto escuadrón se vio afectado casi de inmediato, al grado de que simplemente ya no pudo continuar con su trabajo y decidió retirarse. También afecto al capitán Hitsugaya, para su sorpresa, también tuvo que redimirse a permanecer encerrado, pero no importándole mucho, no acepto retirarse del puesto al mando del 10mo escuadrón.

Muy por el contrario, ahora le había puesto casi el doble de empeño. Finalmente admitió estar en una relación amorosa con su fiel compañera. Momo y el permanecían juntos en todas partes. El pasaba la mayoría del tiempo, buscando la manera más efectiva de hacer los entrenamientos y ejerciéndoles a los suyos que empezaran a establecer un entrenamiento más exigente. Por qué solo así, sobreviviría ala EFC.

Lamentablemente, como era de esperarse el capotan del 13avo escuadrón fue el más afectado. Ukitake seguía vivo, pero por más que lo intentase, le era imposible. Por eso, optaron por cambiar varias cosas y por consecuente, ahora el capitán del 13, era nada más y nada menos que Isshin.

Por eso, él se encontraba allí.

-Lo que escucho, señor Kurosaki. Usted será el siguiente en la fila para tomar el mando capitán del quinto escuadrón.-

-¿Pero, porque yo?, simplemente pudieron darle el puesto a Momo o a otro de sus subordinados.-

-Ya se le dijo las razones, Kurosaki. Ahora, está en sus manos si quiere o no el papel, sin embargo, esta de mas que no le queda opción.-

-¡Ay, Masaco!, deberías ver mi felicidad ahora mismo. Ahora mi hijo está siguiendo mis pasos. Solo falta que me dé nietos con Rukia y sería un hijo perfecto.- Isshin comenzó a parlotear alrededor de la mesa del Capitán general.

Yamamoto no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, con una sonrisa muy por dentro de su mente. Le agradaba la situación que se estaba presentando ahora. Le gustaba tener esa sensación de paz, como si no estuvieran realmente jodidos.

-Por favor, Capitán Shiba. Le pido que mantenga la calma, esta es una sala de reuniones.-

El pobre hombre quedo en silencio total, luego de ser enviado al otro lado de la sala de un puñetazo de parte de su queridísimo primogénito.

_ ¡Deberías comportarte como un padre ejemplar! ¡Pareciera que yo fuera mayor que tú, que vergüenza me das!-

Y así, desde ese día, él se había convertido en el nuevo capitán de la quinta división…

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios y nos estamos leyendo ;D**


	8. Portal al otro mundo Tres años después

**Para empezar, muchas gracias a Class (no sé si sea su nombre, aparecía como invitado) por avisarme de algunas fallas y que era difícil identificar a los personajes. En verdad agradezco este tipo de cosas.**

 **Bien así que para aclarar, los Code-name están así:**

 **45: Kurosaki Karin.**

 **53: Ururu Hanakari.**

 **48: Jinta Hanakari.**

 **72: aún no tiene nombre.**

 **95: Aun no tiene nombre**

 **86: Akatsuki Katsu**

 **Aclaración numero 2: La historia Si es Hitsukarin, pero, para darle profundidad a la historia necesito darle un poco de pasado a los personajes. Por eso, desarrollo la historia entre Toshiro y Hinamori. Créanme, me lo agradecerán después.**

 **Aclaración número 3: estamos a solo dos capítulos de regresar al punto del primer capítulo.**

 **Karin/ 45.**

 _La pelota voló por el aire, chocando contra una de las paredes._

 _-¡Gol!- Levante los brazos con alegría, dando pequeños saltitos._

 _Jinta, junto con un chico de cabello rubio de ojos avellana y otros dos de cabello negro, me miraban un tanto aburridos. Era la tercera vez que ganaba el partido._

 _Tras de mí, las risas de Yuzu junto con otras tres chicas de cabello negro, celebraban el triunfo. Me sentía tranquila, Yuzu estaba a mi lado y todo parecía normal. Estábamos en nuestro descanso. Lo hacían con grupos de 9 niños. Era divertido._

 _Todo, excepto por los hombres armados a nuestro alrededor. Trataba de darme el crédito de haber disminuido la tensión._

 _Nos mantenían en vigilancia constante. No se movían, no hablaban. Solo nos miraban. Se aseguraba de que no subiéramos a los otros pisos._

 _Este día había sido interesante. Normalmente unos hombres con trajes blancos nos llevaban a otro piso del orfanato para realizar pruebas físicas. Eran muy agotadoras, pero con el paso del tiempo me fui acostumbrando._

 _La cosa era, que lo hacían todos los días a las 12:00 o 1:00Pm, pero ya iban a ser las tres de la tarde. Eso significaba que las pruebas se habían cancelado, o esos nos decían ellos. Cada vez disminuían más las pruebas y por eso considero que todo esto ya acabo. Y espero que sí, no me gusta ver tantas armas, no con Yuzu a mi lado. A ella le daban miedo._

 _Como siempre, mis pensamientos son erróneos._

 _Las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrar a los hombres de ropas blancas. "los enfermeros" como yo les llamo. Me llamaron a mí y a Samuel, el chico de cabello rubio._

 _-Hoy tardaron mucho en hacer las pruebas, ¿no o creen?- Samuel siempre trataba de buscar conversación con ellos, a pesar de que nunca decían nada._

 _En cambio, nos llevaron hacia el otro piso. Continuamos caminando para el área de atrás, donde había un patio en donde nos realizaban las pruebas. Seguí caminando pero entonces, uno de los hombres me detuvo. Negó con la cabeza y continúo su camino hacia otro pasillo. Finalmente llegamos a las escaleras. Al tercer piso._

 _Esto era extraño. Nunca pensé que nos dejarían subir al tercer piso. Empezamos a subir las escaleras, pero, por alguna razón no quería hacerlo. "no subas", no sé de dónde pero juraría que había escuchado una voz de mujer._

 _Me sentía acomplejada. Quizás solo eran nervios. "no vallas". Mis manos empezaron a sudar._

 _Nada malo va a pasar-, me repetía en mi mente._

 _Empezamos nuevamente a caminar por los largos pasillos. Logre ver entre una de las puertas que estaba entre abierta, fue un par de segundos, pero fue suficiente para ver bien lo que allí había. Una camilla._

 _Algo andaba mal._

 _-Tengo que ir al baño- Mentí. Si realmente algo malo iba a pasar no me dejarían ir, como las otras veces._

 _Nada. Me ignoraron por completo y casi me tiraron al piso empujándome para que siguiera. –Tengo que ir al baño- Repetí, un poco fuerte._

 _En un momento mire a Samuel, el parecía asustado. No, no lo permitiría._

 _Lo agarre de la mano y decidí tratar de correr._

 _Me tomaron con fuerza, lastimándome los brazos. Nos separaron. Me taparon la boca, nadie me escucharía gritar._

 _-Suéltenme- Pronunciaba de manera casi inentendible. Mordí al tipo con fuerza, causando que me soltara._

 _Caí al piso con un ruido sordo y trate de volver a correr, pero el otro tipo no me había soltado. Algo de dolor recorrió mi brazo, causando que gimiera, tratando de soportar el dolor._

 _Me volvieron a coger con más fuerza, los dos con ambas manos. – ¡Auxilio, Yuzu!, ¡alguien!-_

 _Entramos en una de las habitaciones, Samuel estaba tratando de escapar. Se soltó del agarre de uno de ellos, pero se lastimo contra una mesa quirúrgica que estaba a su lado cortándose la mano. Los hombres lo volvieron a agarrar._

 _Me tiraron con fuerza encima de una camilla. El golpe metálico aturdió por unos segundos mi cuerpo. Hice lo que pude, grite, jale e incluso los volví a morder. Me pusieron cinturones de fueron en las muñecas y los tobillos._

 _Quede completamente inmovilizada. Un hombre de cabello rubio, elegantemente vestido ingreso a la sala y me miro con una extrañas sonrisa. Me provoco asco._

 _-¿Quién mierda es usted?-_

 _Soltó una carcajada algo suave y con un tono algo rasgado respondió- Palabras fuertes para una señorita de tu edad. Es comprensible. No muchos comprenden el sacrificio que hacen por los suyos. Pero tranquila, más tarde me lo agradecerás.-_

 _-De que está hablando, ¿Sacrificio?, ¿¡dónde está mi hermana!?-_

 _-Muy pronto lo sabrás-_

 _No pude responder ni aunque hubiera querido. Me amordazaron con una especie de esponja en la boca. Empezó a patalear, tratando de liberarme. Fue inútil. Por un momento me mire en el reflejo de un espejo al fondo de la sala._

 _-Procediendo a aplicar la primera dosis de nano-Bots, junto con la proteína K-36. Iniciando bitácora para futuros resultados- La voz de un hombre tras de mi me helo la sangre._

 _Me agarraron de uno de los brazos y acercaron una jeringa de tamaño considerable. El contenido era extraño. Un líquido azul, que tenía brillo propio, pareciendo un experimento de película. Lo mire atentamente._

 _Podía observar el reflejo del otro lado, la espalda del tipo, al igual que mi rostro._

 _Volví la mirada a la jeringa. Puede que fuera la histeria del momento, pero por unos segundos, vi como pequeños puntos en él se movían de manera histérica, como si tuvieran vida propia. Como si les atrajera mi carne._

 _Trate de alejarme. Nada sirvió._

 _La aguja penetro de manera dolorosa cada capa de la piel, quemándome al contacto. Pero nada se comparado al momento en el que procedieron a inyectar._

 _Mis gritos se ahogaban de forma incesante en el trozo de espuma, que comenzó a destruirse bajo la presión de mis dientes. Me quede mirando al espejo, tratando de darme fuerzas._

 _La saliva empezó a desplazarse por mis labios, revolviéndose con las grandes corrientes de lágrimas que surgían de mis ojos. Esto no podía ser cierto._

 _El ardor me carcomía. Me estaban destruyendo la carne, me estaban comiendo viva. Las corrientes eléctricas que recorrieron mi cuerpo causaron que empezara a convulsionar._

 _No podía ser muy consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, seguía con vida, pero, no me sentía viva. El agotamiento aumentaba conforme el dolor le seguía el paso. No se calmaba, por el contrario empeoraba._

 _Mis ojos se cerraron, rogando al cielo que esto no le pasara a Yuzu, que me mataran, que me hicieran lo que quisieran. Pero nada a mi hermana. Empezó a quedarme dormida, aun y con el dolor que recorría mi cuerpo. Solo un sonido vacío y un poco de palabras llegaron a mis oídos antes de rendirme al infierno._

 _-El sujeto numero 45 respondió correctamente, por el contrario el sujeto 64 lo rechazo. Hora de muerte, numero 64: 3:50Pm-_

Y en conclusión, el oscuro recuerdo de cada uno se puede regresar una y otra vez, una maldición, supongo. Y lo peor de todo, es que cada uno de esos sueños oscuros y sangrientos, son una parte imborrable de ti, hasta hacerte perder la cabeza.

Fue tan constante que poco a poco nos fuimos adaptando a cada una de las escenas de sicosis que sufrían muchos, (principalmente los jóvenes) al tener la repentina presentación de sus recuerdos, de cuando fueron convertidos en Autómatas, y cuando empezaron su función. Cuando comenzaron a realizar las misiones.

Una a una fue más agresiva que la anterior. Empezó como un resfriado, pensé que lo peor había pasado en el momento en que mis recuerdos mostraron como asesine a más de una persona, rogando por piedad.

Cada segundo que pase extorsionándolos y masacrando poco a poco hasta llegar a su Psique, solo para obtener una milésima insignificante de información. Un par de números. Un maldito nombre. Todo a cambio de una vida, de una persona, de una familia.

Una cosa era ver las escenas de una película sangrienta. Observas como el personaje principal se va consumiendo en la miseria por un error. Ser infiel, matar a una persona, robar o traicionar a alguien. Pero eso, compararlo con el sufrimiento que sufres tú, siendo consciente de que hiciste eso y más…A veces pienso en eso. Me dan ganas de vomitar, y en varias ocasiones lo hago.

No sabrán el sentir de tu cabeza en cuanto, mientras estas en calma, tus recuerdos se acumulan en una presa que finalmente se rompe y te ahoga. No puedes despertar.

Lo graciosos es que, no sucede cuando estas durmiendo. Vas caminando por el pasillo, leyendo un mapa e incluso hablando con alguien y de un segundo a otro, nada. Tu cerebro te desconecta del exterior para suprimirse en un estado de coma temporal.

" _Eres muy fuerte." "No sabes cuánto te respeto." "Me sorprende que sigas en pie"_ Son palabras vacías, eso pienso siempre. Siendo un tipo de líder para el pequeño grupo al que me asignaron, supongo que me ven como un pilar de acero inquebrantable, y debo mantenerlos en pie, sim embargo- _"Dime que mierda hago para dormir tranquilo"._

Jinta es de los que más pesadillas tienen. Él era del equipo c. _Genocidas_. Estaba encargado de manejar con las personas que poseían información, pero debían ser asesinados indudablemente. Esas personas sabían que debían ser asesinadas, así que, ¿por qué abrirían la boca? Esa era la razón por la que él no descansaba. ¿Cómo convences a alguien que no hablara aunque lo mates, de decir las cosas? Dañando algo que ellos no podrán llevarse.

Asesino familias, niños e incluso bebes, solo para sacar la misma mierda de la boca de esas personas. Números. Jinta fue uno de los prototipos mejor desarrollados.

Yo asesine personas, pero el, carga con mucha más culpa que yo. Mi deber era solo un montón de desgraciados y si, en más de una ocasión asesine a mujeres, solo por estar donde no debían estar.

La culpa es algo que no desaparece, solo debes aprender a cargar con ello y asimilar las consecuencias si realmente fueron tu culpa.

Yo lo estoy aprendiendo a las malas, como muchos de nosotros.

-Vamos- Le puse la mano en el hombro, sintiéndolo tensarse caí al instante.- Tenemos que bajar, ahí que…ir a tomar algo para relajarnos.-

La verdad era que ya casi no necesitábamos comer. Lo poco que consumíamos era solo para sentirnos levemente humanos. Pero la verdad, era casi innecesario consumir alimento.

Ellos se encargaron de inyectarnos algo que funcionaría como un convertidor. Una ligera parte mecánica en la parte de atrás de la cabeza se encargaba de que ese químico se convirtiera con el aire. Como la fotosíntesis.

Nuestro sistema digestivo ya casi no funcionaba de la misma manera. Por supuesto seguíamos con la necesidad de ir al baño, era ridículo la verdad.

Ahora mismo estábamos en Osaka, en un hotel. Venimos 15 personas. Tratamos de que no se note que somos un grupo entero. Nos dividimos por especialidades y así, tratamos de no mostrar mucho a las demás personas. Por qué a pesar de que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, aun nadie sabía de las atrocidades que ocurrieron en esos orfanatos.

Con el tiempo descubrimos que había bastantes sedes alrededor de Japón. Habían pasado casi uno1año antes de que empezáramos a movernos de manera libre por casi todo el país.

De hecho, buscamos el básico intento de una vida humana e incluso algunos teníamos trabajo. No era difícil, con los prototipos de memoria que tenemos implantados, aprender una carrera no era difícil. La única cosa, es que tenemos ciertos límites de memoria. La mente humana es capaz de almacenar miles de cosas, pero el procesador debe recargarse, además no podemos agotarlo tanto cuando necesitamos memorizar información más importante, por eso cada uno se especializo en algo que funcionara.

Una carrera se aprende en cinco años o más. Yo aprendí criminalística en casi un año.

Era funcional, no podía estudiar botánica como si me fuese a servir para una guerra.

Mientras tanto, los demás habían hecho lo mismo. No necesitábamos estudiar nada que tuviera que ver con la guerra, porque ya sabíamos todo. Solo me desarrolle mejor en otras cosas y aprendí a manejar mejor mis capacidades.

No era como si mi brazo se fuera a convertir en un cañón o algo así, pero había cosas que se salían de lo normal.

Y así, con la idea de salvar lo poco de humanidad que quedaba aquí, a pesar de que no dije nada sobre esa ideología, es que terminamos buscado cualquier cosa que pudiera derrotar a los del lado enemigo.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Un grupo regreso de un recorrido en uno de los antiguos planteles del CDTI (Centro de desarrollo tecnológico internacional), Por que necesitaban un título que pasara desapercibido. La mejor manera de esconderse es quedar a plena vista.

Encontraron varios mapas y planos sobre armas y reformas de algunos androides de fase 6… Nosotros somos fase 4.

Los de fase 1, 2 y 3, eran los prototipos mecánicos. Los autómatas fueron un salto extremo entre ellos. Pero si había un prototipo 6, significaba que seguían experimentando con humanos.

No lo descarte en ningún momento, por supuesto que lo mantuve muy presente, los demás y yo. 72 estaba al norte del país, y yo estaba con un grupo bastante pequeño.

Sin embargo, los planos no fueron lo más importante. Entre las cosas que encontraron había una USB, que por supuesto pudimos leer al instante de tenerla en nuestras manos. Esos tipos no perdieron el tiempo con nosotros…

En cuanto recibí la información de los archivos una luz muy pequeña se encendió en mi mente, porque juraba que ya no tenía corazón. _El magnetizador de energía súper-fluida._

 _Objetivo: conservar la mayor cantidad de energía del campo intermediario del ciclo Sector metafísico._

Un sudor frio recorrió mi espalda en cuanto vi las cosas de otra manera. El sector metafísico estaba más que claro que se trataba de la sociedad de almas. Lo había escuchado más de una ve z de la boca del sombrerero loco. Si estos tipos sabían de ese lugar, significaba que ellos fueron los causantes de lo que sucedió con mi hermano y los demás.

En cuanto terminamos la reunión, dejamos la memoria en manos de Ururu para que se encargara de codificar todo y mientras tanto, pensaría que más hacer.

-Ellos lo sabían-

-Por supuesto que lo sabían, Jinta. Tiene sentido, la sociedad de almas sería una gran fuente de energía. Solo una mente enferma pensaría en cortar el ciclo natural de la vida para hacer algo como eso.-

-son conscientes de lo que hacen, pero mira el lado positivo. Quizás, podamos llevarlos en sentido contrario.-

-¿qué quieres decir?-

-Piénsalo Karin, ellos crearon una máquina que sello el paso entre ambos mundos. Quizás si logramos obtener lo que sea que hayan hecho para lograr tal cosa, podríamos regresar todo a la normalidad-

-tienes razón pero, ¿cómo haríamos eso?, no podemos decirle a los demás que hagamos esto o aquello con el objetivo de crear un pasaje al otro mundo.-

-Karin, escúchame. Esperemos por los resultados de Ururu. Después de eso, veremos cómo llevaremos esto. Pero tenemos que acabar con este infierno.-

Me quede callada la espera de que algo se me para por la cabeza. Él tenía razón.

.-

Habían pasado casi veinte minutos desde la última conversación con Jinta. Estábamos a las afueras del restaurante del hotel. Esperábamos a Ururu, se estaba tardando.

-Normalmente ya lo habría decodificado por completo-

-Escúchame Jinta, sé que lo haces con buena causa, pero no te ilusiones. Puede que no haya mucho que hacer-

-Y tu busca un poco de esperanzas-

Lo golpee con suavidad antes de apoyarme en la mesa para estirarme un poco. Estaba cansada de estar sentada por tanto tiempo. No mantienes un cuerpo biónico solo con comida y películas de acción.

Después de un rato la figura de Ururu se presentó en la sombra de la pared, para después darle paso a la chica en totalidad. La mira un segundo, dándome cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos.

Llego a una conclusión, pero no podía definir si sería buena o mala.

Miro a Jinta por unos segundos, antes de saltar a sus brazos envuelta en lágrimas- Vamos a regresar todo a la normalidad-

Jinta me miro, claramente emocionado.

-Rápido, dinos que encontraste-

La invite a sentarse a la mesa, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Era raro verla tan emotiva, normalmente parecía inquebrantable, más aun con la cicatriz en su ojo.

-La máquina es un procesador de energía muy complejo. Sin embargo, es una conexión directa con la sociedad de almas. Esa energía, es la que filtra la energía que le da vida a las maquinas en general.-

-O sea, que los robots se alimentan con la vida de los shinigamis.- Razono Jinta.

-No exactamente, La máquina, se apodera de la energía de choque de ambos mundos para mantenerlos cerrados entre sí. Ahora, cuando los dos mundos permanecen separados, la energía que debería fluir en ciclo permanece en un solo lado, al no tener a donde transferirse, se condensa lentamente. Cuando una persona muere lo natural es que su alma permanezca un tiempo aquí y luego regrese a la sociedad de almas. Pero al estar el área sellada, la energía de lo que fue su vida pasa a convertirse a energía de radiación, que es básicamente lo que alimenta a esas cosas.-

-Tiene todo el sentido.- Le respondí a Ururu, luego me dirigí hacia Jinta que permanecía con la mirada perdida en el piso.- entendiste, ¿verdad, 48?-

-Umm, yo…no-

Sonreí al verle sonrojarse por no comprender del todo, era un tema complicado.

-Escucha, básicamente la maquina mantiene ambos mundos separados, de esa manera, la energía de los muertos no pasa al otro lado y su alma pasa a ser una batería…- Y justo allí, en cuanto lo dije en voz alta, entendí lo oscuro de esta historia.

La tensión se sintió inmediatamente. Los androides eran las almas de las personas, completamente esclavizadas.

-Tenemos que acabar con esto rápido- Replico Ururu.

-Ahora, 53, explícame la parte en la que podemos salvarlos.-

-Tenemos los planos, tarde un rato pero logre descifrar como crear un prototipo un poco más pequeño que eso. Si convertimos el procesador para que la energía fluya en lugar de obstruirla, lograríamos crear un portal,-

-No sería más fácil crear un portal del mismo tamaño que ellos y así destruir ese muro o lo que sea.-

Por un momento considere que la idea de Jinta era buena, pero.

-No, si creamos una maquina equivalente a la de ellos, el ciclo no se romperá. Se va a colapsar. Ambas partes chocarían y podríamos destruir ambos mundos…Creo- Respondí.

-No se destruirían los mundos, pero se quebraría por completo el "puente" por así decirlo, entre ambas partes. I eso pasa, a verdad no sé qué sucedería.-

La conclusión de Ururu me dijo con más preguntas de las necesarias.

-Muy bien, por ahora, solo creemos la máquina, creo que, lo mejor que podríamos hacer es intentar reconectar el prototipo de su casa. Esa cosa para llamar al otro lado.-

-Me parece una buena idea- Respondió Jinta.

-Bueno, solo esperemos que todo salga bien.-

….

Pasaron casi seis meses recolectando los materiales para crear el portal. En cuanto regresamos a la base en Karakura, Ururu nos había recomendado hablar con 72, quien se había vuelto básicamente el líder del equipo, siendo yo la "co-comandante". 95 era la otra líder del equipo. Básicamente se podría decir que yo era otro cadete más en este ejército improvisado. Era como una teniente. Ni tan alto, ni tan bajo. Justo en la nada.

En cuanto llegamos explicamos un poco de la situación. Al principio, por supuesto no nos creyeron. Era lógico, yo tampoco me hubiera creído semejante estupidez. Los androides son máquinas alimentadas de las almas de los que no pudieron cruzar. Que estupidez, estamos en una guerra, no en un videojuego.

Lastimosamente para todos, esa era la realidad. Hacerlos comprender fue bastante difícil. Pero en cuanto vieron los planos no les quedo más de otra que creernos. Si no fuéramos nosotros, talvez habrían pensado que era una gran mentira. Pero ya no éramos niños para andar con estupideces y mucho menos en una situación así.

No es como si las cosas hubiesen sido fáciles. No habíamos regresado a nuestro hogar en casi tres años. Fue doloroso.

Me quebré por completo. Entrar en la casa fue casi una escena deprimente. La sala desordenada, la cocina igual a como la tarde en la que salí por la puerta. El segundo piso fue un delirio. Llore como no lo hacía por mucho tiempo y aunque no me salieron muchas lágrimas por la falta de hidratación en mi cuerpo, el dolor seguía ahí.

Todo estaba en su lugar, a pesar del tiempo. Las cosas de Yuzu, junto con sus peluches fueron un recuerdo vivido de que no todo lo podría cuidar. Intentar traer a mi hermano, era lo poco que podría hacer ahora. Y por supuesto que debía ir a su cuarto… De alguna manera lo necesitaba.

Entrar me seco la boca. La habitación estaba desorganizada, aquella mañana Ichigo había salido casi como loco. Recorrí el cuarto con cierto escrutinio, tal vez, lograría encontrar algo. Al final no logre encontrar mucho, pero algo si llamo mi atención.

El pequeño peluche en forma de león. Yuzu se lo había regalado a él en cuanto supo que el primero "se había perdido". Tenía varios recuerdos, aunque leves, sobre lo que sería el juguete más extraño que alguna vez tuve. Por supuesto, sabía que Kon no era un juguete realmente. Pero me causaba gracias sus expresiones tan propias de él, más aun cuando estaba ocupando el cuerpo de mi hermano.

Finalmente, salí de la casa y me reencontré con Ururu y Jinta. Él tenía la mirada roja, se veía afectado.

Regresamos rápidamente a la base. El hotel abandonado en el que inicio todo esto…Claro, ya no era como antes. Ahora, gran parte del edificio se había reconstruido por dentro y se creó un área subterránea, más de 19 pisos.

Para cuando empezaron a conectar el comunicador con la máquina. En cuanto la encendimos, no se encontró mucho. El sonido de la estática ocupaba gran parte del salón.

-continúen intentando, debemos lograr obtener algo…lo que sea.- Les ordené.

Nadal, no pasó nada. Empezamos a ver si las cosas estaban mal puestas, si habíamos cometido un error y así, con falla y error, armando y desarmando el comunicador y el portal…pasaron los meses.

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, me inspire bastante, razón por la que no tarde tanto en actualizar. Aclarare algunos puntos.**

 **Primero, los Androides realmente son robots con almas humanas, pero estas no tienen ningún control sobre el cuerpo. Son una batería, básicamente.**

 **Segundo, la base se ubica en Karakura, las misiones se fueron volviendo algo más cotidiano y el tema sobre los robots que aparecen en el primer capítulo se explicara más adelante.**

 **Finalmente, he de aclarar que muy probablemente el siguiente o el capítulo después de ese, lleguemos por fin al capítulo inicial. Eso da paso a escenas más oscuras y sangrientas.**

 **La trama, puede que no lo demuestre mucho pero es de una temática algo oscura. Pronto sabrán por qué. (Y si ya les parece oscura pues es mucho más oscura)**

 **Les agradezco muchísimo el apoyo. Dejen sus comentarios, sigan esta historia y espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Los quiere Estirden / Lunathesiverwolf.**


	9. tal vez si

**Antes de empezar, que quede claro.**

 **Esta historia se tornara un poco pesada.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite kubo .**

 **Sin más, bienvenidos.**

 **.-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.**

Unos, dos, tres golpes. Las manos le sangraban de tanto que se había sobre esforzado.

El agotamiento le estaba cobrando factura poco a poco. Las gotas de sudor se resbalaban de su frente y en cuanto se libraban del calor de su cuerpo, caían como pequeñas canicas al suelo. Todo gracias a sus poderes.

La rabia nunca había sido una parte muy conocida de él. De hecho, antes creía que era de las cosas que mejor controlaba, por más mierda que estuviera la situación. Él siempre había pensado que su paciencia era un don que pocos mantenían, pero no. Todo estaba ahora tan irritante e insufrible…

Después de que la sociedad de almas fuera separada por completo del mundo humano hacía ya casi cinco años, todo a su alrededor se descompuso como un glacial en la época de verano. Derrumbándose con sonidos estruendosos y rugidos entrañables.

El sentimiento de impotencia se empezó a aferrar a él como un parasito. Cada día que se levantaba, esa sensación de dolor que lo abrumaba durante unos minutos lo hacía decaer más y más. En ese entonces aún no estaba en pie el centro de rehabilitación.

Pero eso no importaba. Aun en el presente con el reformatorio y la sala especial en la que ahora se encontraba, no podían recuperar todo lo que había perdido en ese entonces.

Sin darse cuenta, por más que Matsumoto se lo advirtiera se había vuelto un adicto al trabajo. Pensaba que era un juego, pero, siempre lo dijo de verdad.

Lo noto como una realidad irrefutable cuando su estrés aumentaba entre menos papeleo veía sobre su mesa, hasta que no quedo nada. Luego vino el momento en que lo trasladaron a este reformatorio del demonio.

Con rabia lo acepto, solo para calmar a Momo y a su subordinada que casi se lo habían rogado.

No quiso aceptarlo y aun no lo haría. No quiera aceptar que era un inútil.

El mismo trato de aclarárselo una y otra vez, y para cuando se daba cuenta estaba actuando de manera impulsiva e irracional.

Se avergonzaría de sí mismo si en el pasado le hubieran mostrado este futuro tan horroroso. De joven se jactaba de decirse a sí mismo como alguien pacífico y de amplia sabiduría. Era orgulloso, pero justo.

No. Su presente le mostro lo contrario, sacando lo peor de sí mismo. Por qué él, no se creía capaz de cometer tales atrocidades.

No podía con la idea. Recordar los momentos en los que su ira podía con él y lo arrastraba a el escenario de ahora… Dando golpes a lo bestia a un saco de boxeo, que había sido reparado una y otra y otra vez. Cada vez lo atacaba con más fuerza.

Y es que, de alguna manera la brusquedad de los golpes y el ardor en sus muñecas le hacían sentirse bien.

Cuantas veces había estado tan mal, que el mismo se había permitido meterse en una riña, solo para poder sentir ese escozor recorrer su cuerpo. La sangre en su ropa y la adrenalina en todo el cuerpo. Cuantas veces cometió semejante estupidez, para sentirse útil. Para sentirse alguien.

Las mayores estupideces fueron con el que menos quería, Ichigo Kurosaki.

El hombre lo sacaba de quicio. Comprendía que él estaba en una situación incluso peor que la de él. Pero no, su mente se cerraba con gracia cuando no podía más con esa carga que el mismo se colocaba en los hombros. Para cuando se percataba estaba combatiendo con el peli-naranja. Y luego, llegaba el costo de sus errores.

Cuando todo terminaba, su cuerpo se volvía en su contra. Recordó la primera vez que combatió con el muchacho. Gano, como era de esperarse…si no fuera porque, segundos después de deshacerse de su Bankai, su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad y se mantuvo varias semanas en el hospital.

La última vez, fue cuando el chico le saco el enojo, y lo cayó congelando su cuerpo hasta la cintura. Otro gran error, porque luego de que el dejo la habitación y estuvo solo de nuevo, volvió a caer con un golpe sordo. La situación no estuvo tan mal como la primera vez, en ese momento ya estaba en el centro de rehabilitación y siendo estas habitaciones especiales para su situación, no estuvo tan mal.

Un golpe más fuerte termino de romper la cuerda que sostenía el saco de arena. Cayó al suelo, observando sus manos temblorosas, continúo golpeando el piso con desespero.

Aquella vez en la que discutió con Ichigo, estaba enojado por algo que había pasado minutos antes.

Su forma de ser, sus deseos de volver a ser quien en algún momento llego a ser, estaban afectando a la mujer que una vez, fue su todo. Y ahora ella lo estaba dejando sin nada.

Admitía que su enfermedad también le permitió un gran avance en su relación con la joven shinigami. Sus vidas jamás pudieron estar más unidas. Y si, las cosas iban bastante bien, pero el tocaba mínimamente el tema de que entrenar una vez más y ella saltaba como un gato con las uñas al aire.

No sabía si él tenía un mal punto de visto o ella no quería apoyarlo. Como si él no lo hubiera hecho cunado ella estaba como una loca por el imbécil de Aizén.

Tenía esperanzas de que las cosas se aclararan, pero, no lo sentía así. Sabía que no sería así.

Siguió unos minutos más con su rutina de recurrir a pensamientos culposos y recuerdos que atormentan su memoria y parte de su orgullo.

El último golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para soltar la soga que sostenía el saco.

Estiro los brazos con furia y opto por retirarse de la habitación. La sensación incomoda del sudor en su piel le dio más de una razón por la que retirarse a darse una ducha. No estaba dispuesto regresar a ese maldito cuarto, y aunque la convivencia con Rukia era más que agradable, no se sentía dispuesto a que ella le observara en su miseria. Además, estaba seguro de que ella estaba allí junto con Ichigo. Definitivamente no quería hacer semejante estupidez.

Tomo algunas cosas, entre ellas una toalla que yacía sobre una mesa al lado de otros objetos del salón. La coloco sobre su cuello y salió de la sala. Lástima que la furia lo dejaba fuera de sí en algunas ocasiones.

En su apuro por retirarse a las duchas del segundo piso olvido que la sala estaba estabilizada únicamente por dentro. La configuración de temperatura y presión solo estaba presente en ese cuarto y afuera todo estaba despresurizado. Afuera, todo era inestable y su cuerpo también.

Tan solo dio dos pasos al salir de la sala y la presión inconfundible de su cuerpo lo derrumbó por completo. El mareo lo golpeo con fuerza a la vez que sentía el suelo chocar contra sus costillas y la oscuridad recorría su visión hasta quedar completamente inconsciente.

Lo único constante, era el dolor de su cuerpo y los sonidos de fondo entre lo que estaba la voz de una de las asistentes del centro de rehabilitación.

Un pitido constante empezó a resonar en su cabeza. La sensación cálida de unos dedos recorriendo sus palmas con cariño le hacían sentirse levemente tranquilo.

Reprimió u suspiro al reconocer el techo de la sala de sanación. Lo habían remitido por tercera vez en la semana. Con esas evidencias pudo reconocer en segundos la identidad de aquellas manos. No la había visto aun, pero sabía que momo estaba mirándole a él.

Una tensión se presentaba de manera dolorosa. Algo estaba mal.

Sabía muy bien lo que sucedería.

Ella le reclamaría por su irresponsabilidad y su falta de cuidado. Su falta de moral y razonamiento o como ella le decía, su terquedad irremediable. Aunque el sinceramente no se consideraba a si mismo terco...

-Tienes que dejar de actuar de esta manera.- Si, ya sabía lo que seguía. Cerró los ojos, con la única intención de distraer su mente. Sabía que debía prestarle atención, pero no era fanático de la monotonía, irónicamente.

-Sabes que no tienes que decirme eso, sé que debo mejorar. Discúlpame, pero…Sabes que tienes que darme tiempo para…- No termino. Ella no lo dejo.

-tres años. Llevo tres años esperando a que madures.- La miro, se atrevió a hacerlo y ahora, no sabía que más pensar.

Ella miraba al suelo, con dolor y desilusión. Ella, simplemente no sería capaz de devolverle la mirada. La conocía muy bien.

-He intentado todo contigo, pero, parece que simplemente no quieres hacer las cosas bien. Tengo paciencia, pero entre más lo intento más razones me das para dudar. – Levanto un poco la mirada. El brillo de una lagrima resbalo por su piel como una gota de roció.- Siento que, no valoras mi esfuerzo. Intento ayudarte, pero cada vez es más y más difícil. Cada cosa que hago se vuelve en vano. Y me duele, que no trates de mejorar por ti mismo.-

Soltó lentamente sus manos. Rodeo sus hombros tratando de reconfortarse a sí misma. Conocía esa expresión, se había rendido…Se rindió, con él.

-Perdóname si te falle, pero no puedo más. No quiero seguir con esto.- Termino.

-Momo, yo…-

Ella le brindo una última sonrisa y prosiguió, ya no trataba de ocultar su llanto.

-Voy a irme al norte, van a fundar un nuevo centro de atención para los afectados por la EFC. Necesitan gente, así que me ofrecí como voluntaria de enfermería.- frunció el ceño ¿A dónde quería llegar ella?- En cuanto sientas que estás listo para continuar con tu vida, avísame. Estoy dispuesta a apoyarte, como siempre lo he hecho. Como debí haberlo hecho, _como amiga_.-

No dijo más, le dio al chico un último beso. No se atrevió a besarlo realmente, tan solo roso la comisura de sus labios y aunque estuvo a punto de besarlo en serio, se corrigió con una negación de cabeza. Tomo sus cosas rápidamente y salió de la sala.

El solo observo la puerta, ahora cerrada. Sintió sus ojos arder y los cerro con furia negando a derramar una sola gota.

Tal vez, las cosas jamás iban a funcionar. Tal vez, las cosas nunca estuvieron bien y por más que pensara que ella le había fallado, en realidad, había sido él. Porque, solo se centró en sí mismo.

Sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás. Se recostó en la cama y permaneció en silencio el resto de la tarde. Ya se estaba hartando de esa vida.

Y sentía que nada iba a cambiar. Su suposición duro poco.

._

._

._

 **Narrador omnisciente:**

La máquina progresaba cada segundo en su lectura de datos. El sonido de la aguja sobre el papel, recorriendo las formas de ondas intermediadas una tras otra como una leve tonada permaneció secamente en la habitación.

Isshin descansaba sobre un asiento, dormitando en una posición poco favorable. El agotamiento al no dormir nada durante días, prestando atención a aquella brújula que los usaba en su búsqueda a una solución frente al cierre de la sociedad de almas cada vez parecía innecesario. Se estaban rindiendo ante la situación. Ya no tenían esperanzas.

No lo admitiría frente a los demás, especialmente frente a su hijo.

Solamente él y Urahara conocían la realidad. Eso y la suposición que ya debería tener Mayuri.

Decidieron continuar con el proyecto un tiempo más. La insistencia de ambos hombres era más que todo el deseo de reencontrase con sus hijos. No parecía una idea obsoleta si tenías tal vínculo con el otro lado.

En principio, crearon la máquina para poder tener una idea de cómo estaban las cosas del otro lado y tiempo después optaron por tomarlo como un apoyo a una posible solución. Claro, siempre estuvo presente que era solo eso. Una idea, un concepto al que estaban resignados a fallar.

Su cabeza variaba de lado a lado de manera graciosa, siendo causa de quejas al despertar. En uno de los movimientos su cabeza sufrió un pequeño tic, causando que se levantara por el pequeño corrientoso que aun recorría su cien.

Se paró agotado. Sintió el disgusto de calor por su cuerpo. Puede que él no fuera hielo, pero el calor que se vivía en ese lugar era horrible.

Observo la maquina con tristeza. Cada vez que observaba aquellas líneas uniformes, en parsimonia eterna y a sabiendas que jamás cambiarían su ritmo lo hacían deprimirse poco a poco en aquella laguna de miseria.

Soltó un suspiro y movió el cuello quitando un poco de tensión. Cerró los ojos con la cabeza mirando al techo y recorrió su memoria para buscar el sonido agraciado de las risas de sus queridas hijas. Así hacia cada mañana, esa era la única manera de continuar.

Un "tal vez", era suficiente.

Se dispuso a retirarse a la sala principal del quinto escuadrón. Era hora de realizar su visita matutina en la oficina de su hijo. El sacarle un poco de enojo y molestarlo con Rukia eran una buena medicina para su depresión. Tanto para Ichigo como para él.

Cruzo el umbral de la puerta con todo un plan de cosas poco interesantes en su lista de tareas y entonces, el sonido cambio.

Se tensó en la puerta, mientras sentía su corazón estrujarse ante un ruido tan poco común. Volteo la mirada con furia, doliendo le cuello al no girar también el cuerpo.

La lamparilla roja a la esquina de la maquine estaba parpadeando. Un error, logro pensar. Pero en cuanto vio las ondas que marcaba la maquina entendió que quizás, era algo en verdad.

No sabía qué hacer. Arranco las hojas y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de Urahara.

Cuando llego a la salida del edificio, se encontró con Urahara, tan alterado como él. O eso supuso. El hombre ni siquiera tenía su famoso sombrero. La mirada perdida en una sola dirección, con gotas de sudor sobre su frente e incluso sin las sandalias en los pies. Estaba descalzo.

_Lo sé, recibí el informe en el lector portátil.-Había olvidado eso, pero le facilitaba las cosas.

-¿Tú crees que pueda ser un…?- No se atrevió a terminar la frase. Le dolía en el fondo quedar con la ilusión en las manos.

-¿Un error?, posiblemente. Pero tenemos que verificar. Vamos.-

Regresaron a la sala, incluso más rápido de lo que le había llevado salir de allí.

La máquina seguía generando las ondas incordiadas. Parecía histérica, se atrevía a pensar.

Revisaron todo. Nada, no parecía haber ningún error.

-Qué crees que podría estar pasando?-

-No lo sé, y si algo está pasando del otro lado, no sabría cómo deducirlo.-

-En realidad, creo que la sabremos dentro de poco.- La voz corrupta del capitán Mayuri interrumpió su discusión.

-¿Sabe lo que está pasando, Capitán?-

El hombre solo sonrió y estiro su mano, presentando así la mariposa negra que se posaba delicadamente en su mano. Segundos después dos más entraron por la puerta con elegancia y se posaron en sus manos.

El mensaje estaba claro. "Hay un contacto desde el mundo humano, se solicita la presencia del personal de manera inmediata."

Para cuando llegaron a la sala de comunicaciones, se sorprendieron al ver que estaban literalmente casi todo el personal. Incluso los capitanes que estaban retirados.

La sala era nueva, por lo que se había construido en pos de la enfermedad de la EFC. El silencio era permanente.

Luego de que Isshin fuera en busca de su hijo (por que el muy imbécil había denegado escuchar el mensaje de la mariposa) Ambos hombres permanecían más que prendados a la vista de la gran pantalla.

El sonido cortaba una y otra y otra vez. No sabían cómo, pero después de analizar la situación descubrieron que los que habían hecho el contacto habían sido ellos.

Lo que sea que haya captado la señal de su máquina lo tomo como un comunicador. No fue difícil pasar la señal del lector a intercomunicador.

La imagen se mantenía en la señal de un televisor dañado. Sin nada más que le sonido de la estática y los colores blanco y negro. A veces las voces de una mujer se disparaban una y otra vez.

Pasaron segundos, hasta que de repente, la imagen se presentó.

-Es en serio ¿Captamos la señal de un maldito televisor?-

Isshin hubiera golpeado a su hijo, de no ser porque pensó lo mismo.

La escena parecía irrelevante. Una sala, parecida a una película futurista. Las personas iban y venían y por un momento se desilusionaran hasta que un par de chicas se pararon frente a la pantalla.

Una chica de unos 23 años, el cabello largo y la mirada perdida. Observaba la pantalla tan confusa que pensaron que la imagen estaba detenida. Parpadeo un par de veces, saliendo de su propio trance.

Talvez las grandes cicatrices en sus brazos, o que el color de sus ojos eran en cierta media, luminoso, que muchos empezaron a murmurar que esa imagen era de alguna "serie humana" o algo así, pero que no parecía algo natural.

Su mirada se ilumino, de forma esperanzada. Se vio como si estuviera a punto de llorar y sin embargo, reparo hondo y se puso manos a la obra.

-¡95!-grito- Logramos tener contacto-

Y su grito, les indico que era cierto. Hicieron contacto con el mundo humano.

 **.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.**

 **Bueno, bueno.**

 **Lamento la demora, pero pues no es fácil estar del otro lado del mundo. Lol.**

 **El tiempo pasa, los años corren y a mi cerebro no llegaba inspiración.**

 **Dentro de poco, para aquellos que les interesen, subiré videos, o simplemente su curiosidad, no lo sé. Solo es una muestra de lo que es Rusia….y perder un apuesta.**

 **Jajjaa, espero dejen sus reviews y por favor, continúen leyendo.**

 **La lectura es vital para la juventud de hoy.**

 **Y si tienen tiempo, salgan de estas páginas y lean libros reales. No me conviene pero me importa es que disfruten de la lectura. Claro, si esto les gusta no veo por qué sea malo, pero hay más cosas de que disfrutar.**

 **Nos leemos luego, bay.**

 **Posdata: si llegaron hasta aquí les agradara saber que por fin terminamos el ciclo de "precuela".**

 **Proximo capitulo: paso al otro mundo.**


	10. Llamada a larga distancia

EL susurro se dispersó en medio de la sala. ¡¿Podía siquiera ser más incómodo?! Ese vacío que quedo sobre la cámara lo decía todo. Alguien tenía que hablar.

Ichigo permanecía callado. No era solo por el hecho de que la simpleza de la escena era casi literalmente una escena de películas de inicios del siglo XXI. Era así y nada más.

El fondo de la sala era eso. Lo que veían sus ojos parecía ser el futuro retratado en una película de ciencia ficción, de esas en las que los personajes saben manejar armas exageradamente letales y aun así, iban perdiendo. Porque era exagerado todo lo que veía.

Un montón de computadores, cámaras e incluso un cuarto al fondo que era completamente de vidrio. Claro, el nivel tecnológico del área era sorprendente. Lo extraño, era que estaba de alguna manera… Destruido.

Como si cada cosa fuese construida a partir de partes de otra. Lo poco que se veía completo en si mismo era la cabina de vidrio. Lo demás, parecía una chatarrería…Pero extremadamente genial.

La capa de luz que cubría el meta de cada objeto era potente, lo que parecían ser luces de hospital recorrían gran parte del techo. Pero incluso así, había otra luz, otra tonalidad que recorría el lugar. Una capa de luz azul... pero no entendía de donde salía.

Era extraña la belleza de aquel lugar e, incluso, Ichigo llego a pensar que era un sueño. Parte de una alucinación acerca de lo que podría estar pasando en el mundo humano. En busca de una solución algo forzada al sufrimiento de su mente. Pero, no podía ser así. No tendría sentido…

La sala era amplia, constaba de constantes tonos de grises, otorgados por las piezas metálicas de la gran mayoría de objetos. Los pitidos de las maquinas e incluso el ruido de los motores que alimentaban el área. Por alguna razón, esto le recordaba a una base secreta de las películas de antaño. Se sentía viejo.

Luego, centro su mirada en la joven que estaba sola en medio de la sala. Ella de alguna manera, no contrastaba con el lugar…O eso parecía.

Mientras que el fondo generaba un espacio mítico y extravagante, un lugar en el que podrías realizar cualquier invento y funcionaria…Ella, tenía una mirada vacía y solitaria. Aunque estaba cubierta por aquella luz de esperanza que se desprendió de sus ojos en cuanto contestaron a la llamada. Algo no encajaba.

Quizás haya sido sus ojos ligeramente caídos, las cicatrices que surcaban su rostro y sus brazos. El cabello un tanto despeinado. Las ropas, un conjunto militar que combinaba prendes de camuflaje con algunas licras de color negro. Cubiertas por una bata de hospital un poco desgastada.

Llevaba una chaqueta al estilo militar, que extrañamente tenía el brazo izquierdo descubierto. En la parte inferior por su hombro, rodeando su brazo una marca (o quizás un tatuaje) en tinte negro y un grosor un tanto tosco. Una línea recta y encima de ella el número 49.

Luego de unos segundos, que parecieron siglos. La chica se paró derecha y miro a la pantalla, pasando su mirada deprimida a una mirada decidida y profesional.

El sonido del raspar de una garganta llamo la atención de los presentes en la sala de la SS. El capitán general (o capitán en jefe, como quieran), busco la atención del joven de cabello naranja, quien un tanto atolondrado separo sus ojos de la pantalla y la dirigió al anciano.

—Bien, Capitán Kurosaki. Ha llegado el momento. Por favor, le pido que continúe con esto de manera concreta. Creo que más de uno en esta sala esta interesado en lo que está pasando en el mundo humano.

Ichigo se mantuvo callado por unos minutos, y luego de salir de su ensoñación, se movió de nuevo a la cámara. Le dio una mirada rápida a su padre buscando un poco de apoyo y luego, estiro los hombros en busca de eliminar la tensión.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose interrumpió. Una joven de cabello largo color carmesí, ingreso en la sala. Con un uniforme parecido y la misma bata desgastada miro a su acompañante y luego a la pantalla.

— ¿Has dicho algo?

—No señora, aun no. Estaba esperándola a usted.

Comprendiendo que de alguna manera una sociedad del mundo humano había basado contactar con ellos, los shinigamis en la sala notar que algo realmente serio estaba pasando. Aun con miles de ideas en la cabeza, Ichigo trato de buscar algo a lo que aferrarse. Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar mucho, pues la joven que acababa de llegar rápidamente se posiciono en frente de la pantalla y comenzó a hablar de manera fluida y Cortez, no dejando atrás la mirada seria y la obvia apariencia de "ser la jefa".

—Muy bien, ve y ponte en contacto con 72. Dile que se dirija hacia aquí lo más rápido que pueda. Dile que el proyecto está activo y que requerimos la presencia inmediato de 45, 53 y 48

La joven asintió y se retiró rápidamente del cuarto.

Quedando solo la otra chica, comenzaron a surgir murmullos al fondo de la sala.

—Muy bien, mi nombre clave es 95 o número 95. Como ustedes deseen. Por el momento, aunque sea extraño, les pediré que no den ningún tipo de información personal, como nombres o ubicación. Podrían ponerse en riesgo—

La manera tan directa en que dijo las cosas aumento el cuchicheo entre la mayoría de los presentes.

Rukia se acercó a Ichigo, y suavemente hablo en su oído. —sé que quieres hacerlo pero por como lo dijo ella será mejor que no preguntes sobre tus hermanas. Perdías ponerlas en riesgo. Has preguntas concretas.

El asintió.

Se movió incómodamente y un poco aturdido decidió continuar.

—Muy bien, entonces, si no le importa, señorita…—Intento recordar el nombre a la vez que se cuestionaba por que la necesidad de utilizar un número.

—solo 95, por favor. Ningún tipo de honorario—

—Claro, entonces, no es molestia, le pido que me dé un informe de los sucesos en los últimos 6 años.

La chica pareció sorprenderse por obvias razones. Era natural pensar que de todo lo que le pudieron preguntar, un resumen de todo lo ocurrido no tendría mucho sentido.

Aun así, ella elimino el rastro de confusión de su mirada y regreso a su antigua expresión. Asintió lentamente y por un rato pareció buscar las palabras.

—Muy bien, la verdad es que el resumen de los últimos seis años es bastante corto…Para ser sinceros creo que es demasiado para tanto tiempo— Sus vacilaciones se detuvieron y trago duro. Parecía que no quería decirlo, como si supiera que tendría un efecto pesado en contra de los presentes en el video. Y eso, a Ichigo no le gustaba nada— Lamento tener que decirles, que en este momento nos encontramos en guerra. La humanidad está en camino a la extinción. Las maquinas tomaron el control… Ustedes están en contacto con una de las bases de la rebelión…—

Por un momento, el mundo se detuvo por completo y l piso alrededor de aquellos que alguna vez vivieron en el mundo humano se volvió agua. Las piernas le temblaron y el dolor apreso su corazón. Su familia…Sus hijos…sus amigos.

Su voz se quedó en medio de su garganta. El temblor se repartió a lo lejos en su cabeza. Sintió su cuerpo golpearse contra el suelo y a la vez el vacío de haber saltado a lo más alto.

Pero el dolor de cabeza generado en ese instante no se comparó en nada con la sensación de dolor que habito su corazón en unos instantes…El mareo se fusiono con el dolor y por un momento estuvo a punto de desmayarse… Ichigo…Se sintió morir.

El sonido de los pasos de su padre a su alrededor lo alentaron a reaccionar, pero nada era lo mismo. Estaba perdido en medio de su conciencia y ya nada parecía real…

Las manos sobres sus hombros, agitándolo con fiereza lo hicieron reaccionar otra vez.

Miro hacia un lado, encontrando a Renji con la mirada pálida y el gesto ligeramente fruncido, hasta que se deformo nuevamente a la preocupación.

El tiempo se detuvo por un momento, mientras los murmullos de varios de los que estaban en el salón fueron cesando. El sonido de un par de zapatos interrumpió la histeria y llamo la atención de numero 95.

Regresando su atención a la pantalla y tratando de asimilar las cosas, tomando fuerzas (que realmente no sabía si hallaría) para continuar con la discusión.

Pero. Algo allí llamo su atención. El sonido de esos pasos aumento y pasaron de ser solo un par a unos tres. Varias personas estaban en dirección a la sal y un extraño sentimiento de euforia se apodero de su mente.

No tardo en pensar que la depresión y los cambios de humor tan bruscos en tan solo esos segundos lo habían vuelto loco y ahora estaba alucinando. Y si no, ¿Qué sentido tendría emocionarse por la llegada de alguien más?

La respuesta se mostró tan rápida que…

Un grupo de jóvenes entraron en la sala, jadeando por aire. Las ropas un tanto desordenadas, como si se acabaran de arreglar. Sin embargo, la mirada de todos ellos no contrastaba con su vestimenta, pues si bien estaba algo desordenada, sus miradas estaban agotadas y varios cortes y manchas de sangre recorrían la piel expuesta que sobresalía entre las prendas.

La ropa era igual a la de los demás. Combinaciones entre verde y negro y el camuflaje de guerra.

Finalmente se centró de atención del joven se desvió a las facciones físicas de los nuevos. Ojos agotados y miradas extrañamente emocionadas, como si su presencia les causara felicidad. Como si supieran quienes eran ellos.

Las cosas seguían un poco locas, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la apariencia extrañamente familiar de los tres jóvenes.

Dos chicas y un joven de cabellos rojos.

Al chico lo reconoció de inmediato, Cabello rojo, mirada enojada y estresada, como si todo a su alrededor le causara irritación. Los músculos de los brazos estaban tensos y aunque su mirada parecía sería un leve rastro de felicidad arribaba en su mirada. El brazo izquierdo también estaba expuesto. El número 48.

La chica a su lado llevaba un par de coletas altas, elevando un grueso grupo de mechones negros. La mirada en sus ojos estaba algo húmeda, como si fuera a llorar. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al percatarse de algo más interesante y un tanto cruel. Ichigo sintió al resto de igual manera. La joven tenía una cicatriz horrorosa que atravesaba su rostro. Sus ojos estaban un tanto inclinados, como si su mirada siempre fuera triste. El ojo afectado poseía un color extrañamente fosforescente a diferencia del otro que era de un azul oscuro, casi negro. Número 53.

Y finamente, la cereza del pastel, la otra chica.

Su mirada, era fría y seca. Si había esperanza o felicidad en ella era irreconocible. Se veía más afectada que el resto por algo que él no podía reconocer.

El cabello negro y lacio, aunque sucio le parecía familiar.

La posición extraña en la que manejaba sus pies, pasando el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra sin ningún motivo, pero, a su vez, poco perceptible. Y lo más importante. Los ojos con ese ceño fruncido a tal manera que te hacia aceptar sus ordenes por miedo a recibir un regaño de su parte. La mirada que lo oculta todo pero lo muestra a la vez. Él era consciente de que solo algunas personas reconocían esa mirada. Y solo unas pocas poseían esa mirada…

La había conocido en su infancia, la mirada de su hermana. Una mirada fría y cálida a la vez, por contradictorio que sonase.

Su cuerpo, con cortadas y manchas negras de moretones que se estaban borrando de una manera alienante. Se veía desde lejos como algunas manchas estaban desapareciendo y ella no se veía afectada en absoluto.

Las pocas cicatrices que surcaban su cuerpo eran líneas delgadas y blanquecinas. Se veían poco sobre aquella piel pálida, ahora con un tono ligeramente acaramelado. Su brazo, al igual que el resto, llevaba aquella marca. El número 45.

—Gracias por avisarnos, 95. Desde aquí podemos seguir solos. Por favor, retírate.

La joven asintió y salió del cuarto, no sin antes regresar a mirar por unos segundos.

Viéndose finalmente en privado, el joven de cabello rojo, 48, dejo salir un suspiro tosco. Cerró sus brazos sobre su pecho y, con una posición algo grosera, gruño con fuerza una respuesta más que clara.

—Deberías cerrar la boca y quitar esa cara confusa, anciano. Estoy seguro de que ya sabes quienes somos.

¿Qué?

Ichigo miro al chico indignado por su intromisión tan poco clara. Un tanto enojado siguió la mirada del joven, hacia la parte de atrás de su lado. Miro a aquellos que estaban detrás de él y entonces lo entendió todo.

Urahara, tenía una sonrisa amarga. Sus ojos ocultos tras aquel horrible sombrero y el estúpido abanico. Un brillo particular cruzo su camino sobre su pie, aunque solo se vio por unos segundos entre la franja de visión que había en medio del abanico y el sombrero. El brillo lento y triste de una lágrima se deslizo de sus ojos escondidos.

En un movimiento que Ichigo reconoció como impresionante, Urahara retiro el sombrero y el abanico de tal manera que logro arrastrar con sus ropas la gota de sal.

—Donde quedo tu respeto por tus mayores, niño tonto. Te vez demasiado grande para seguir así de grosero, Jinta.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron como platos. Ahora todo tenía sentido. La sensación de esperanza al escuchar aquellos pasos, el motivo por el cual ellos se les hacían tan familiares…entonces…

Su mirada regreso a la joven de cabello largo, la mirada se fijó en sus ojos y supo de inmediato que la joven de aspecto tan familiar, era su hermanita

—Karin… ¿Eres tú?

Si la pregunta había sido estúpida, a Ichigo no le importaba. Ella lo miro, por un momento parecía estar a punto de responder, pero los pasos de alguien más atravesaron el espacio de nuevo.

Ok, Ichigo tuvo que estar de acuerdo en pensar que ya no era cómodo que tanta gente entrara y saliera de aquí allá. Esto ya era agotador.

Karin levanto la mano antes de que el pobre de Ichigo lograra decir algo. Se movió hacia sus acompañantes .Si ese chico era Jinta, entonces, Ururu era la otra chica.

—Debemos idear un plan, no podemos dejar que los demás sepan que somos familia.

Todos asintieron y regresaron a la pantalla.

—Escuchen chicos, no queremos ser groseros, pero me temo que debemos mantener algunas cosas en secreto.

—Lo mejor será que se coloque nombres clave como nosotros. Así que, por favor, no quiero sonar grosera, pero, preferiríamos hablar y responder preguntas a nuestras familias. Así que, Ichigo, Urahara e Isshin, elijan un número.

Y, a pesar de que todos estaban prestando atención, Ichigo volvió a perderse por dentro de sí. Había algo que, de alguna manera, lo tenía demasiado, demasiado preocupado. Si ellos eran Jinta y Ururu, y Karin estaba allí también, entonces, ¿dónde estaba Yuzu?

A lo largo de los años y viviendo como familia, Ichigo había notado el gran parecido entre él y Karin. Sus deseos de proteger a la familia hasta cierto punto se volvieron un elemento que los unió de manera excepcional. Y siendo las cosas así, Ichigo sabía que Karin no permitiría que Yuzu anduviera sola por un mundo en guerra.

Aun así, trato de no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, la preocupación no se apartaba de su mente, pero Ichigo sabía que Karin era muy responsable y pensando en la manera en la que ella se comportaba con los de su alrededor, quizás Yuzu ni siquiera estaría en una base de guerra, Karin no lo permitiría.

Al lado de Ichigo, dos personas compartían un sentimiento entre orgullo e impotencia, observando a la pantalla. La mirada de un par de padres. Uno un poco extraño, pero orgulloso. Y el otro, igual de loco pero más que todo, asustado.

Urahara e Isshin no apartaban la mirada de sus hijos. Mientras que Urahara no podía estar más impresionado y orgulloso de lo mucho que han crecido sus hijos, Isshin sentía una extraña opresión de dolor en su pecho ante la falta de la mayor de las gemelas. Sabía de sobra que Karin podía defenderse sola. Siempre estuvo tan orgulloso de aquella dureza, pero también le dolía. Sabía que esa coraza de seriedad y fortaleza eran el resultado de cerrar sus sentimientos ante la muerte de su madre. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que ella daría lo que fuera por su familia, pero, la falta de Yuzu en la escena era lo que lo carcomía.

Había un vacío en la mirada de Karin que no estaba presente en los ojos de Jinta y Ururu… Y no le gustaba para nada.

Sintió un golpe en su espalda. Rukia lo miraba con cierto enojo. — ¡¿Qué te pasa enana, porque me golpeas?!

—Si serás idiota, el número, estúpido. Habla, di el número.

Le tomo un rato recordar de que rayos estaba hablando pero cuando miro nuevamente a la pantalla recordó la orden de su hermana.

—Claro, ese número…El numero…15.

—No, lo siento, ya está ocupado.

— ¿36?

—No-oh

—Demonios.

— ¡Ay, por favor!, ¡El 63!— Rukia grito al borde del desespero.

—Sip, ese está disponible— Karin soltó una pequeña carcajada ante las peleas de su hermano y su compañera. Y mientras tanto, Ichigo logro percibir el reflejo de la luz sobre los ojos de la niña. Ella quería llorar.

Siguieron con la misma dinámica de juegos y bromas, buscando un número correcto. Isshin, había tomado el número 96 y Urahara había elegido el número 101.

Los pasos al fondo de la sala regresaron, a lo que Ichigo reconoció confundirse por el hecho de que aún no habían entrado quienes estuvieran afuera de la sala. Dos personas ingresaron.

La chica que había estado presente anteriormente y un joven de cuerpo musculoso (sin exagerar), quien poseía el número 72.

—Muy bien. Espero que 45 y los demás hayan explicado lo suficiente. —Coloco su mano sobre su pecho e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Con cierta galantería en su mirada y una sonrisa de niño bonito que a Ichigo no le causo muchas gracias (pues el chico solo estaba mirando a Rukia) el joven se presentó. —Es un placer, finalmente conocerlos. No tenemos mucho conocimiento acerca de ustedes y por el momento no haremos preguntas capciosas. Yo soy el número 72, soy el capitán en líder de la base 5 de la rebelión—

—Por ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo— interrumpió 95— La máquina para realizar contacto con ustedes requiere de bastante energía, lo cual me parece bastante ridículo para ser un intercomunicador, pero, no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo conectados o seremos descubierto—

Ichigo lo noto de inmediato y por la expresión de su hermana, ella también. La actitud de 95 paso de ser bastante suave a una tensa y hasta enojada. Parecía querer salir de la habitación.

Tres golpes al fondo de la sala llamo la atención de Ichigo. El capitán general, Yamamoto estaba enoja y buscaba algo de orden. Ichigo sabía que esto no era una reunión familiar y el capitán en jefe deseaba respuestas contundentes.

—Por favor, Capitán Kurosaki, no desperdicie el tiempo que nos queda.

Tragando un poco duro, Ichigo regreso su mirada a la pantalla.

Dispuesto a preguntar cosas algo extrañas pero convincentes, Ichigo se paró más cerca de la pantalla.

Noto que su hermana no estaba. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento ella salió de allí.

Con un poco de desilusión, decidió ponerse serio, finalmente.

—espero que pueda darnos detalles claros de cómo están las cosas del otro lado…— El cambio de postura de 72 hizo que Ichigo se diera cuenta de su error.

No estaba seguro, pero algo le decía que ellos no tenían idea de que ellos eran shinigamis.

—Quiero decir, ya sabes, estamos muy, muy lejos de Karakura y no sabemos que ha acontecido y…—

Continuando con su parloteo algo nervioso, Ichigo logro desviar la mirada extrañada de 72, pero ignoro por completo a 95, quien estaba aún más confundida.

Para 95, el ni siquiera sabía lo que había pasado en 6 años…Pero ella no dijo nada.

—Pues, lo de siempre, los androides de reconocimiento destruyeron mas partes de la ciudad y nuevamente el gobernador mintió diciendo que la contaminación se había desplazado más hacia el centro de la ciudad. Ya sabes, lo de siempre. A fin de cuentas, dijeron que había una contaminación exagerada de energía radioactiva para evacuar las ciudades en las que dejarían a sus maquinitas. Como si no les hubiera bastado con convertirnos en robots—

Espera… ¿Qué?

Ichigo trato de pensar que lo que había oído había sido un gran error.

Ignoro por completo las actitudes de los demás y no se dejó llevar por el sentimiento de horror que lo rebusco en esa habitación.

Karin regreso al cuarto. Aunque, esta vez lo hizo corriendo.

* * *

Karin se retiró del cuarto.

A lo largo de todo lo ocurrido descubrió que no se le puede colocar prioridad al sentimentalismo cuando hay información que otorgar.

Notando que lo más importante era entregar la información, desidia colocar el plan en acción.

Antes de que se realizara la llamada, Todos sabían que, en caso de que funcionara, debíamos advertir todo lo que sabíamos, por eso, necesitábamos privacidad. Nadie sabía que estábamos hablando con los muertos.

El plan era sencillo, salir de la habitación en cuanto 95 y 72 estuvieran en la sala y luego, regresar con la mentira de que algo había sucedido. Eso nos dará al menos 15 minutos de tiempo extra.

Se quedó como tonta andando por el pasillo, mientras le mandaba un mensaje a 86. Para su mala suerte, la seria la distracción…

Luego de un rato, corrió alrededor del pasillo (por supuesto, después de revisar que nadie la viera corriendo sola como una subnormal) y regreso al cuarto.

—Pero bueno, las cosas son como... —72 me miro con curiosidad, mientras yo sobre exagerada mi respiración. — Pero bueno, se puede saber por qué tan cansada, querida.

—Sip, tenemos un problema, 86 volvió a confundir los archivos de tu oficina y está teniendo problemas con el archivador de 95…Creo que volvió a destruir sus oficinas.

— ¡Ay, no puede ser!, ese niño me va a escuchar. — 95 se retiró hirviendo, mientras 72 salía detrás de ella.

Regreso a su posición frente a la pantalla y suspiro. ¿Cuánto más tendrá que hacer?

—Muy bien, ahora que todas estamos solos, voy a realizar la explicación más rápida posible. No hay mucho tiempo, lo siento, deben hacer lo posible por entendernos... Tenemos una leve idea de cómo corregir la falla entre los mundos. La razón por las que podemos comunicarnos con ustedes es gracias a eso. Número 53— Karin señalo en dirección a Ururu— Logro descifrar los planos de una máquina que se hallaban dentro de una base enemiga… Creemos que lo que sucedió en las está fuertemente relacionado con la guerra aquí. No sabemos cómo, pero lo de la maquina no puede ser simplemente una coincidencia—

Los presentes se quedaron callados, analizando sus palabras.

Siguieron discutiendo algunas cosas. Lastimosamente para ambas familias, no podían hablar de lo que realmente querían. Sin embargo, no parecía que esa lejanía durara tanto.

Ururu, quien mantuvo la mirada en la pantalla, pero casi no hablaba, de repente ingreso en la plática con un golpe que dejo sin aire a varios. La idea de regresar. Un plan para abrir un portal…

—Los planos interpretan cierta corriente de electricidad fusionada con los campos magnéticos de ambos mundos. El choque de estas energías es lo que genera un campo vacío que permitía el paso a ambos mundos. Los planos que poseemos tiene una versión poco desarrollada de lo que creemos es la máquina que causo la separación total. —

De allí, la discusión desencadeno una pelea de pensamientos. Pues todo lo que Ururu decía, solo indicaban una cosa bastante obvia. La falla de ambos mundos había sido causada por un humano o un residente del mundo humano.

Por supuesto, tal teoría era simplemente estúpida a los ojos del personal del escuadrón 12. Pues para ellos era casi una falta respeto el considerar que realmente todo esto era por obra de un humano .y que el equilibrio de sus mundos se había destruido a sus espaldas sin que ñadis diera cuenta con tanta facilidad, Era más que imposible. Era blasfemia.

Sin embargo, Karin y los demás sabían de ante mano que era más que posible. La codicia humana era la mayor arma que alguna vez se haya visto.

Luego de un rato bastante largo conversando se dieron cuenta de algo. La falla de los mundos debía ser corregida desde la raíz, pero "la rebelión" como 49 los había llamado, no podría arreglar esto sola. Requerían de ayuda que comprendieran mejor lo que estaban tratando.

Ururu explico su plan. La máquina estaría preparada en unos meses. En cuatro, al menos. Sin embargo, recalco muy bien de que no podían tener fe en que esto funcionara, pues la maquina podía fallar y las cosas quizás nunca se darían. Pero aquella fuente de esperanza era suficiente para todos.

Las cosas eran, hasta cierto punto, fáciles. La SS debía reunir un grupo que fuera poderoso, pero que a su vez, conociera el campo de batalla. Solo aquellos que habían recorrido el mundo humano por un largo tiempo, tendrían permitido pasar al mundo humano.

—Estamos seguros de que todo saldrá bien. Por sugerencia de nosotros, no sería mala idea que enviaran al equipo que estuvo vigilando el mundo humano años atrás. Antes de que todo esto iniciara— Esas fueron las palabras de Ururu al concluir el plan.

Karin decidió dar su punto de vista.

—Considero que podrían armar un grupo amplio de gente. Estoy segura de que con ayuda de los muchachos pueden enseñar a más Shinigamis sobre como desplazarse aquí. ¿Por cierto, en donde están ellos?—

—De que estas hablando. Aquí estamos todos— Ichigo respondió lentamente y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no todo era color rosa….

—Por favor, 63. No juegos conmigo. Ya sabes, hablo de Origine, chat, Uryu…—

— ¡¿Qué?! Pensé que…Pensé que estaban allí…— La mirada horroriza de Karin le confirmo que estaba equivocado.

— 63…Ellos no están aquí. Desaparecieron el mismo día que ustedes…Mierda—

Y de nuevo, las cosas se convirtieron en un laberinto….

* * *

Antes de que me asesinen, en serio me disculpo por pasar casi dos siglos sin siento aun mas por que soy consciente de que esta historia es lenta y que básicamente ni siquiera a comenzado. Pero se que dentro de poco iniciara, y les encantara , lo se.

 ***Decidí eliminar la parte en la que Ichigo mencionaba detalles de su familia y preguntaba por el par de hermanas. Era más conveniente, luego editare el primer capitulo**


	11. Los dos portales

El grifo goteaba lentamente, mientras la habitación continuaba en silencio. Estaban en medio de la cocina principal del edificio.

—Bien. ¿Qué probabilidades tenemos?, por qué a este paso sólo me voy a volver completamente loco.

—Jinta, quejarte de la falta de conocimiento no ayuda en nada. ¿Por qué no mejor tratas de pensar?

—Discúlpame, Ururu, no soy un fanático de buscar ideas estúpidas. Necesitamos una razón concreta no ideas aleatorias. ¿¡Siquiera han considerado que pudieron ser raptados?!

Y aquí estábamos, los tres reunidos tratando de darle una idea lógica a lo que habíamos descubierto. Ni una señal, ni una pista. No habían registros de ninguno de los amigos de Ichigo desde antes de seis años. Básicamente, fantasmas.

Llevábamos casi tres horas discutiendo.

La llamada había sido terminada abruptamente luego de que la corriente eléctrica fuera alterada.

No podíamos generar demasiados cambios eléctricos. Esa máquina requiere de una energía abismal. Hasta que no tuviéramos un generador alternativo.

Llamar la atención del centro eléctrico de la ciudad era lo que menos queríamos. Ese lugar estaba siendo coordinado por entes del gobierno constantemente. Nosotros dependíamos de la corriente eléctrica que se transfiere hacia las afueras.

Era un milagro que aún no nos descubrieran. Y la verdad, yo no creía en eso.

No se podía ser tan ingenua en un mundo en guerra. Y mucho menos en _esta_ guerra.

Ahora, el problema principal era una cuestión que nos estaba matando la cabeza... Y tenía una leve idea de que pudo haber sucedido pero...

Esto iba a ser malo.

—Tengo una idea pero, no creo que sea posible. – Ururu permanecía mirando hacia las "afueras" del edificio. En la parte interna del sótano habíamos creado un jardín. A ella le encantaba. – Cuando fuimos liberados del control neurológico y escapamos, fuimos atacados por el proyecto 186B... Fue...

Jinta interrumpió.

—Fue Tessai. Él estuvo allí y nos atacó. No tubo consciencia, no nos reconoció. El no-

—Jinta!

— ¡¿qué?!

Lo golpee en la cabeza antes de empujarlo a regresar la mirada a su hermana. Ururu estaba... Llorando.

Lo había notado últimamente. Estar en este lugar y a tanta presión. Por supuesto, no es de extrañar.

Su estado de ánimo había sido alterado y su estrés había aumentado a tal nivel que la hacía tener terrores nocturnos.

Estábamos cerca de esas fechas que te ponen depresivo y poco a poco tú mismo te dejas intoxicar de la culpa. La culpa que sientes cuando alguien muere y no puedes hacer nada.

Mañana sería el cumpleaños de Urahara. Eso la tenía muy mal y Jinta cómo buen insensible no la apoyaba tampoco. Él de por sí no podía controlarse a sí mismo.

—Tessai no haría eso y lo sabes. Él... Él no era... No estaba bien.

—Estaba cómo un loco ¡era una máquina cuando lo encontramos! O mejor dicho, ¡cuando él nos encontró!

— ¡Ese no es el punto! Él estaba allí. ¡Ese es el maldito punto!

Parpadee confundida. Acababa de escuchar a Ururu decir una maldición… ¿Ururu…mi Ururu? En verdad necesitaría una aspirina después de esto. ¡A, no!, no puedo. Mi organismo no la procesaría, o más bien, la eliminaría al instante.

Respire hondo. Tendría que manejar la situación antes de que todo esto se volviera un martirio.

—Muy bien, alto. Deténganse. Vamos a hacer esto de manera equilibrada y tranquila. Ya hay un conflicto afuera y no quiero uno dentro de mis instalaciones. Así que, por favor, o se escuchan el uno al otro, o yo les doy una descarga gradual en los circuitos principales.

— ¡Karin, solo escúchate!, Estas no son tus instalaciones y mucho menos somos tus conejillos de indias para que coordines nuestras acciones.

—Lo son si pasan de ser seres avanzados a un par de ineptos y estúpidos simios. — Lo señale con mi dedo índice y luego lo clave sobre su pecho—Ahora hazme un favor Jinta y cállate. —

Ambos hermanos se estaban comportando como unos tontos. De Jinta lo entiendo, pero Ururu no acostumbra a tener un cambio tan abrupto en su personalidad.

Tendré que hablar con ella después de esto.

Cuando todo retomo su calma, regreso la discusión. Aunque esta vez estaba un poco más tranquilo.

Tras un par de insultos más, Ururu retomo su punto inicial.

—A lo que quiero llegar es que Tessai estaba allí.

Observe como Jinta giro los ojos y tenso los músculos. Estaba sentado contra la esquina de una mesa. Coloco los brazos a los lados y presiono la madera. Apretó la quijada y se quejó con la cabeza. Se levantó de golpe y antes de que Ururu pudiera continuar explicando giro sobre sí mismo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta furibundo.

Levanto la voz y señalo a Ururu con rabia.

— ¡¿Cuál es el punto?! Esta muerto. Nosotros lo matamos. Si vas a decir algo importante que sea concreto, ¿Ok?

Si algo detestaba de Jinta era ese comportamiento autoritario que solía tener sobre su hermana. Reconocía los síntomas. Quiera protegerla. Pero se estaban lastimando mutuamente.

Ururu lo miro decepcionada. Cualquiera lo haría si trastes de defender una teoría y tu familia te cree loca. Asintió con los ojos llorosos y se quitó una lágrima de su mejilla.

Los labios le temblaron, pero no se quejó.

—El punto es, que Tessai seguía en tierra a pesar de que los demás fueron absorbidos por la sociedad de almas. Él también era un shinigami. No tiene sentido que siguiera aquí después de tanto tiempo.

Ella tenía razón. Era lógico, ¿entonces por qué…

— ¿Y eso que?, Era su cuerpo, no hay nada más que hablar. Yo me largo.

—Jinta, Espera. Tu hermana tiene razón. No pudo ser solo su cuerpo. Debe haber una conciencia en un cuerpo físico para que el control energético y molecular de los autómatas funcione. El control neuronal no funciona si hay muerte cerebral. Su alma seguía aquí…

—Pero eso no tiene sentido. Estuvieron allí, conmigo, cuando Urahara e Isshin cayeron muertos en la sala de nuestra casa. Además, varios de los autómatas funcionan sin capacidad motora activa.

—Lo hace, si su cuerpo fuera completamente constituido de partes robóticas. Si Tessai hubiera muerto sus músculos también, y el cuerpo metálico no sería suficiente para manejar los tejidos de un cadáver. Tessai seguía con vida.

—Y si el seguía con vida, significa que probablemente también tengan a los demás.

—Correcto. Entonces, si las cosas son así, ellos conocían la verdadera identidad de Tessai. Lo que significa… Que podrían tener en sus manos a los demás. Pero entonces, ¿porque no tomarnos a nosotros también? Por qué solo a los que ya tenían constancia de un poder espiritual legítimo. El poder es hereditario…—Hable yo.

—A menos que el enemigo solo tuviera cierto límite para obtener los datos, en cuyo caso dependería de una fuente específica y los datos que pudieron haber arrojado a Tessai y a los demás como posibles candidatos estarían en…—

—En la sociedad de almas— Dijimos todos al tiempo.

—En ese caso, tenemos serios problemas. La sociedad de almas corre más peligro de lo que nosotros pensábamos. — respondí yo.

—Ese no es nuestro único problema. — Jinta me miro algo preocupado. Mientras acomodaba un par de cabellos que estaban tomando voluntad propia. — Esos archivos están protegidos en la computadora principal del escuadrón doce. Está protegida en el último nivel del edifico central.

—Eso significa, que el enemigo no solo ha estado en la sociedad de almas, sino que también posee permiso o un contacto para obtener esa información…

—Tenemos que llamar a Ichigo de nuevo, hay que acelerar el proyecto.

—Karin, no sé si lo sabes, pero el proyecto ya está acelerado.

En ese instante dese decapitarlo de un golpe. El muy imbécil seguía siendo irritante. Como cuando lo conocí.

Sonreí amargamente.

Sin embargo, como siempre, he de tener a la mejor de mi lado. Ururu no tardo en analizar las posibles formas de acelerar el proceso para abrir el portal.

—Hay una manera. El proyecto es lento debido a que debe generar suficiente energía para abrir el portal en ambos mundos. Si logramos hacer un prototipo que logre generar su propia energía desde el otro lado, ellos podrán hacer su propio portal y lograríamos abrirlo en un instante.

Me levante de un salto, dando un aplauso en el aire preparada para lucir mi suerte ante Jinta.

—Pero hay un problema. —

Los labios de Jinta se movieron en forma de una sonrisa que no termino de ampliar por el simple hecho de que si lo hacía, yo lo mataría.

—Sera mucho más inestable que el portal original. La división potenciada de ambos mundos crea un ciclo de absorción entre el poder de ambos mundos. Si se abre un portal entre ambos mundos corremos el riesgo de que se cree un agujero temporal causado por el choque energético. En caso de acertar, ´podríamos cerrar la brecha de manera que podamos manejar la energía de ambos mundos. Así ellos podrán pelear aquí.

Mierda.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué dices, Jinta? Apoyas o estas en contra.

Puede que el muy idiota prefiera molestarme y desear que mis planes valgan una mierda a la hora de ejecutarlos, pero, después de callar por un rato (un milagro) pareció reconsiderarlo. Miro a ambos lados de la cocina y refunfuño entre labios soltando fuertes bufidos en contra de lo que era obvio sería una aceptación.

Miro al suelo y apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa.

No me dirigió la mirada. Pero asintió con fuerza.

Estaba hecho, debíamos acelerar el proceso.

Ahora, solo sería cuestión de hacer los planos para mandarlos al otro lado. Teníamos tiempo. Reconectar el intercomunicador tardaría al menos unos tres días.

Solo esperaba que esta idea no valla en contra nuestra.

* * *

 **Ichigo:**

El ruido en la sala era de más decir exasperante. Pero nadie podría culpar a los participes de la junta. Hablábamos de una guerra con robots en el mundo humano que fueron separado del nuestro por (al parecer) un humano psicótico.

— ¡silencio en la sala! Escuchen bien. No tenemos mucho tiempo a discutir, los humanos ya nos dieron el mensaje y ha sido recibido, ahora lo importante es decidir si creer o no en él.

Me levante inmediatamente con furia. No tenían razones para dudar. Era mi hermana la que dio las justificaciones y se encargó de buscarnos.

Del otro lado de la sala de juntas, mi padre, junto con el sombrerero loco me dieron una mirada para que guardara la calma.

Al diablo con eso.

—Disculpe mi intromisión, anciano, pero me parece inaccesible denegar fe en las acciones del mundo humano— Sinceramente, detestaba tener que hablar como un licenciado en este lugar, pero, si lo hacía de otra manera me pondrían problema. Además de que no me tomarían en serio. — Considero que en vez de tratar de ver si es información verídica, se debería discutir las acciones a tomar de la sociedad de almas.

—Entiendo su sentimiento, capitán Kurosaki, pero podrá notar que más de aquí no comparte su misma idea acerca de esta información. No sabemos si las personas en la cámara eran de fiar. Es cierto, puede que sea su familia, pero no ha visto a sus hermanas en seis años. Esas personas podrían ser cualquiera.

— ¡¿cualquier persona?! Perdone mi falta de respeto anciano, pero si no se ha dado cuanta creo que yo soy el más apto para decir si era o no mi familia. Y estoy más que seguro de que lo era —Trague con fuerza antes de continuar. — y en caso de que no lo sea, no tiene ningún sentido discutir esto cuando podríamos empezar a preparar a las personas que pasaran al otro lado. De otra forma enviaremos a un montón de inútiles a morir en una guerra, que, por cierto, ustedes no entienden.

El capitán general, Yamamoto, me miro con cierta ira en la mirada. Estaba inconforme con mis comentarios. Y me importaba una mierda.

Levantando las cejas con una mirada de superioridad. Se levantó de su asiento y me miro a los ojos.

Sin apartar la mirada comenzó a hablar.

— ¿y exactamente a qué tipo de pelea nos estamos enfrentando, Capitán Kurosaki?

—Una guerra biomecánica. Querido capitán. — Urahara, se había levantado del otro lado de la sala. Con su abanico en mano, cubriendo su rostro y apoyado en un bastón. Se descifraba una sonrisa entre los pliegues de su rostro. —Los seres que amenazan la vida en la tierra son un tipo de Ciborg. Mejor definido como un humano convertido en arma. Su capacidad dañina será mucho mayor a la nuestra. Nosotros estamos desprotegidos del otro lado al no tener posibilidad para manejar el poder espiritual.

Los murmullos en la sala regresaron mientras yo solo giraba los ojos en pos del aburrimiento y estrés del momento. Apoye la mano sobre la mesa y mire hacia una de las ventanas del lugar.

Si estábamos en una sala con mesas y sillas, significaba que esta reunión podría durar horas…

Tras un rato de divagar sobre la pared de piedra que conformaba el edifico, mi cerebro regreso a la escena de hace unos segundos, tratando de tomar cada aspecto nuevo sobre mi familia.

La falta de presencia de Yuzu era, de alguna manera, horrorosamente dolorosa y agonizante. Algo en la mirada de Karin me decía que no debería tener esperanzas. Pero aun así yo las tenía.

Luego estaba el otro punto de preocupación. Uryu y los demás.

No había rastro de ellos, no había nada. Según lo que Karin explico no encontraron nada que no fuera de los días antes de que iniciara el conflicto.

No había rastros, no había señales. Tan solo había quedado el hecho de que Tessai había dejado una nota.

En cuanto la llamada había terminado de manera abrupta, llegue a la conclusión de que era un completo imbécil por no haberle preguntado a Karin sobre lo sucedido con el hombre enorme después de que nosotros desaparecimos.

Ese fue uno de los tantos puntos que quedaron flotando en el vacío.

Urahara siguió explicando los posibles efectos de la guerra contra androides y Ciborgs.

Todas las personas se hallaban en silencio retomando cada comentario y dándole vueltas al asunto. Después de un rato me uní en la conversación y posteriormente mi padre.

Después de lo que yo considere una vida se logró llegar a un acuerdo. El personal que cruzaría el ´portal seria de alto rango. Deberán ser superdotados en el manejo de armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Entre los que se incluían Byakuya, Renji y Toshiro. Siendo ellos los más cercanos a mí, como había sido la solicitud.

Abarai también había sido sugerido, pero debido a que se decidió enviar a un grupo pequeño para no arriesgar a tantos shinigamis sería enviado en una segunda brigada, cuando fuera necesario o las condiciones dieran paso a un segundo intento.

Al ser Toshiro uno de los afectados por la ola masiva de calor, di mi punto para enviar a Rukia como apoyo extra. De allí, una ola más de estupideces surgieron y las cosas se volvieron a deformar.

Después de eso, el equipo quedo conformado por mí, Urahara, Rukia, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Kempachi, Yachiru, Renji, Byakuya y Ikkaku, quien por supuesto salto de alegría ante su nueva oportunidad.

Las condiciones para el paso al otro lado fueron claras. Debíamos estar dando actualización de informes de manera diaria

Cuando nos retiramos de la sala, me dirigí hacia mi padre quien estaba hablando con Rukia y Urahara.

—Ichigo, me alegra que no te hayas quedado dormido en la reunión. Parecías moribundo, ¿El trabajo como capitán te está afectando?

—Jajá, que graciosos papa. Tu hijo se esfuerza por hacer bien su trabajo y tu tan solo te burlas. ¿Te das cuenta de lo poco ético que suena eso?

—Ya, ya. Solo es una broma, querido hijo. ¿Por qué no mejor me hablas de como piensas darme nietos en el otro mundo?— Me dio un par de codazos, entrecerró los ojos y dirigió algunos gesto para nada discretos en dirección a Rukia, quien lo miro desesperada, tratando de huir no pudiendo hacerlo por simple respeto. Como siempre ha sido ella.

—Por favor, señor Kurosaki, no diga cosas tan impropias. — La voz le sonó más como un regaño que como una petición.

—Nada de "señor Kurosaki", querida. ¡Dime papa!

Tanto ella como yo nos pusimos completamente rijos ante la imprudencia desesperantemente incontrolable de mi padre.

Un golpe en la cabeza y una patada entre las piernas fue lo que recibió de mi parte ese viejo metiche.

Mientras nuestra discusión continuaba dos personas se acercaron a nosotros. Byakuya y Toshiro estaban de pie a nuestro lado. Uno con la cara más irritada que el otro. Y a su vez, el otro tenía la mirada molesta.

Toshiro había seguido creciendo. Actualmente le llegaba a Byakuya unos centímetros menos. Pero eso de más decir era bastante. Más aun teniendo en cuenta que estamos hablando de el en particular.

—Quisiera hablar con la señorita Kuchiki a solas un momento— La petición era más para mí y para Byakuya en realidad.

Era algo inesperado. La mirada de Rukia lo decía todo. Pero, igualmente acepto. Asintió con la cabeza y se retiró con el peliblanco.

Tal vez me estuviera volviendo loco, pero parecía que Toshiro estaba un poco más... ¿Activo? De lo normal.

Desde lo sucedido ave algún tiempo él retomo su personalidad seria y responsable, dejando de lado el comportamiento mandón y que solía tener sobre mi (que me parecía exagerado y obsesivo, aunque Rukia me reclamara que era mi culpa).

Él mismo había admitido que había sido un comportamiento inapropiado, culpando al estrés y a una crisis Psicológica que habría padecido al igual que yo.

Al parecer, el cierre de ambos mundos había causado una inestabilidad en cientos. En Toshiro había sido por su constante adicción al trabajo y, obviamente, el aumento de temperatura que lo mareaba.

A pesar de que me había pedido disculpas a mí y a Rukia, internamente guardaba rencor. Un rencor no valido, pues más bien debería dirigirlo hacia mí mismo. La idiotez y la depresión me habían llevado abajar la cabeza ante ese tipo.

Actualmente, él no me pide respeto y mucho menos me da órdenes. No sé si es porque el comprende mi posición, o es por el hecho de que soy capitán. No lo sé, algunos de los capitanes aun me daban órdenes por el hecho de que yo seguía siendo medio humano y para la mayoría "era un privilegio ocupar mi lugar".

— ¿Cómo ha estado ultimadamente?, sé que ustedes dos comparten cierta camaradería desde lo sucedido con Rukia.— Las palabras de mi padre llamaron mi atención.

Hace algunos años, Rukia había padecido de un episodio de crisis con su poder espiritual. Todo a causa de la EFC. El daño había afectado a su cuerpo y su sangre se estaba volviendo inestable. Requerían una transfusión y Toshiro se había ofrecido sin pensarlo dos veces.

Admitía que se lo agradecía inmensamente.

Con el paso de los años, Rukia, se había vuelto más importante para mí. Mucho más de lo que habría sido en el pasado. Claro, en ese entonces era como mi mejor amiga pero ahora, era mucho más que eso.

Posteriormente a que mi hermana se recuperara, Byakuya se había hecho amigo cercano del enano de pelo blanco. No negaba que me parecía sorprendente. No sabía que el amargado capitán Kuchiki podría tener amigos.

—Ha estado mejor. Al menos ahora no esta tan tenso. Pasa mucho tiempo entrenando. A veces se hace daño a sí mismo y no se da cuenta.

—Supongo que sí. Era de esperarse, el pequeño Shiro siempre fue muy aficionado al trabajo.— Mi padre suspiro agobiado y paso una mano por su hombro, tratando de quitar la tensión — ¿Sabes algo de lo que sucedió con Momo? Últimamente la he visto algo enojada y quizás él-

—No. El capitán Hitsugaya no ha hablado con ella en los últimos meses. Su relación se distancian bastante, además, eso no me concierne.

—sí, supuse que dirías eso.

—Correcto, espero que no falten a la cena de esta noche— sin mediar palabra, Byakuya se retiró e dirección a Toshiro, que estaba al otro lado de la calle, mientras Rukia regresaba a nuestro lado.

Se detuvo un momento, cruzo palabras con su hermano y regreso a mi lado. Coloco su mano sobre mi hombro y la deslizo hasta mi codo, aferrando en un pequeño abrazo. Pase mi mano alrededor de su cintura, sin ser tan obvio. No quería que mi padre iniciara un carnaval.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el enano? — Fruncí el ceño disgustado cuando mi voz salió más gruesa y áspera de lo que esperaba.

—al menos guárdate la amargura, idiota. Solo quería invitarme a entrenar con él el tiempo que nos queda.

Guarde silencio para evitar cometer una estupidez, pero, internamente, esa excusa no me convencía. Tal vez, debería integrarme en el entrenamiento.

* * *

¡PERDON POR LA TARDANZA! L TwT

Lo sé, sé que últimamente casi no publico estas historias, pero la inspiración no me llega. Esta historia se va a volver más larga de lo que espere, pero aprecio mucho a los que son pacientes y me esperan hasta que vuelo a publicar. ¡En verdad muchas gracias!

Me propongo al menos unos cuantos capítulos más para que empiece lo bueno. En serio y al menos unos cinco para que la clasificación M valga la pena…eso espero.

Los amo mucho y espero que disfruten de estas historias.

Comenten y dejen sugerencias. ¡ Ciao!


	12. punto de vista

Ichigo estaba en medio de la sala de reuniones. Desde aquella llamada, tanto él como su padre habrían estado más tranquilos. Sin embargo, la sociedad de almas no lo estuvo.

Como ahora prácticamente todos eran cercanos a Ichigo, todo el mundo quería pasar a través del portal. En cambio, el capitán general solo quería que hubiera orden y equilibrio en el equipo.

Rukia y Renji estaban definidos de inmediato. Ikkaku estaba tratando de entrar en el grupo a como diera. Pero si él iba, Kenpachi amenazaba con seguirlo.

Claro: Kempachi no podía quedarse sin diversión y no permitiría que su subordinado disfrutara de ello solo.

Tres golpes por parte del báculo que sostenía el capitán general dieron por terminada la reunión. Cada vez el grupo era más completo, pero aumentaba más las discusiones.

Toshiro fue definido casi a la primera. Tanto por el hecho de que su conocimiento en tierra es bastante amplio, como también el hecho de que sus capacidades son amplias.

Byakuya fue agregado después, por su juicio y seriedad a la hora de actuar. Era la contraparte de Ichigo, por lo que le daría más control al grupo.

Luego fueron implantados más, pero, se habían limitado a un grupo de diez personas. Habría la oportunidad de que se lograra generar el portal desde el lado opuesto.

No pensó más. Ya le dolía la cabeza. No quería pensar en nada más que en sus hermanas y aún tenía muchas dudas en mente.

Su padre no lo admitiría, pero estaba realmente preocupado por lo sucedido en la conversación. Es Yuzu. Eso es lo que más los asusta. El conocía bien a su hermana y si lo pensaba bien era probable que ella… No, no podía ser tan pesimista. Karin siempre la protegía.

…

Salidos de la reunión, aquellos que ya estaban definidos en el grupo decidieron reunirse junto con Urahara y Yoruichi.

Durante todo lo sucedido en medio de las guerras y la separación de los mundos, algo paso entre ellos.

Ahora, Yoruichi se había casado con el sombrerero loco. La gran mayoría estaban sorprendidos por la repentina unión ¿desde cuándo esos dos eran tan unidos? La verdad, Ichigo en ningún momento noto ningún tipo de conexión (en parte porque es muy distraído con esas cosas)

Se sentó sobre el tapete del suelo tomando un suspiro. Observo los cuadros de flores y pinturas abstractas colgados con delicadeza en las paredes.

El ambiente de la casa era tranquilo y la manera en la que estaba construido le permitía funcionar igual que el centro de rehabilitación. Rukia y Toshiro podían estar con calma en cualquier parte de la casa. Todo mientras que la pequeña bestia no estuviera suelta… Y hablando de eso.

Un golpe tras otro con un par de carcajadas se desplazó desde la habitación adyacente. Esta es una de las pocas cosas que los mantiene cuerdos aun.

Hiriko fue una sorpresa para todos. Nada más y nada menos que una niña en medio de la guerra y la privación de la SS. Era adorable, pero no significaba que era fácil de cuidar.

Tenía una energía sin límite. Era muy fácil de querer. Pero también de temer.

Conversaban sobre las cosas que se vendrían más adelante.

La cena fue calmada y tranquilas, a pesar de las contantes discusiones entre todos.

Gracias a eso, todos notaron que la que llevaba los pantalones en la familia era Yoruishi, en cambio Urahara era un desastre. El hombre no podía pensar nada de forma clara cuando su hija lo tomaba como rehén. Quien iba a decir que se distraería tan fácilmente.

Era comprensible que lo hiciera con su hija, pero, por alguna razón Ichigo sentía que la forma en la que él se dejaba llevar tanto por esa pequeña, iba más a fondo.

Incluso llego a pensar que podría ser culpa. No recordaba que se comportara de aquella forma con Jinta y Ururu. A pesar de que su relación no era solo de acudiente. Era más profunda.

La manera indefinida e infantil con la que Urahara llenaba de cariño a su hija lo llevo a considerar que en verdad estaba roto. Ese tipo nunca dejaba de lado su molesta sonrisa, pero antes de que la niña naciera, había permanecido con una mirada tan vacía. Como la de su padre. Pero ahora, Ichigo notaba que, aun con su hija legitima, la sonrisa seguía vacía, pero un poco más brillante.

Eso y más, era lo que le llevaba a Ichigo a notar que en verdad esto era una mierda para todos.

Estaba decidido a ser un hermano ejemplar cuando regresara. Y el tiempo que pudiese estar al lado de sus hermanas seria esencial. Aprovecharía cada segundo que pudiese, sin importar en qué condiciones se encuentren cuando atraviese ese maldito portal.

Quería cuidarlas y apoyarlas. Quería enojarse por sus actitudes. Celarlas de sus novios o incluso molestarlas con alguien a quien le demostraran sentimientos.

Quería abrazar a su hermana y decirle que tan orgullosos se sentía de ella. Que supiera cuanto la amaba. Que ella pudiese dejar sus dolores y aflicciones sobre su hombro y ayudarla a cargar con eso.

Quería ser el hermano que siempre debió ser. Y no el que fue.

Porque haría lo que fuera por sus hermanas

Esas niñas, tenían un valor en su vida exageradamente alto. Ellas eran la razón de su vida aquí y ahora. La razón por la que se mantenía de pie y el impulso de fuerza que lo ha ayudado a mantenerse con la cabeza en alto ahora que sabe lo que han sufrido.

Y quería que su padre volviera a ser el mismo.

Quería regresar a esa actitud vigorosa y exasperante que lo hacía saltar escandalizado cada vez que él se ponía con sus extrañezas alrededor de sus amigos y familia. Quería ver a su padre sonreír de nuevo. Con una alegría real.

—Ichigo, ¿me estas escuchando?— Rukia estaba a su lado. Tenía una taza de café en sus manos. Parecía preocupada, pero su mirada estaba un poco más suavizada.

La tranquilizo con una sonrisa suave y recibió la taza.

Era escandalosa la cantidad de energía que surgiría de sus entrañas con esa mezcla entre té y café. Pero, no se negaría.

Yoruichi tenía un toque bastante suave a la hora de preparar café. Un toque entre lo dulce y lo amargo que lo hacía simplemente perfecto. Era agradable la sensación que recorría por su garganta.

Por la mirada emocionada que aparentemente se cernía en el rostro de Urahara se notaba que también le encantaba.

Al otro de la sala observo a Toshiro.

El cambio en todo ese tiempo había sido sorprendente.

A principios de toda esta mierda, Toshiro había tenido un bajón emocional impresionante.

La actitud tanto de Toshiro como suya había sufrido muchos estragos durante la época a principios del desastre.

Mientras que Ichigo había caído en depresión y su autoestima, al igual que sus destellos de potencia ante cualquier tipo de autoridad, fueron destruidos.

Toshiro fue un cambio diferente. Se volvió agresivo, de un comportamiento aún más terrible que antes. Antipático y grosero. Pero todo eso termino cuando se dio cuenta de lo solo que estaba.

Él alejó a cada persona de su lado solo porque se sentía impotente y odiaba la situación en la que envolvió a Momo.

Cuando terminaron, todo se fue al desastre. Él permaneció en la oscuridad por casi un año, para luego ser arrastrado "hacia la luz" por Matsumoto. Esa mujer lo amaba, como su propio hijo. Lo apoyo incontables veces, y de esa manera él fue retomando su antiguo yo.

Se volvió más serio, pero a su vez, tomaba actitudes agradables de vez en cuando.

Ambos habían cambiado.

Ichigo se volvió un poco más tranquilo y pensaba más las cosas antes de actuar. Toshiro, por otro lado era más carismático, claro: solo si lograbas ponerlo en una situación lo suficientemente cómoda (porque de lo contrario siempre permanecerá con el ceño fruncido).

Este era uno de esos casos. Ahora mismo era el juguete preferido de la niña.

Hiriko estaba en su regazo, jugando con una cosa extraña hecha de nieve. La verdad, Ichigo no entendía en lo absoluto que era esa cosa. Estaba impresionado con esa cosa desde que Toshiro la creo como si de un mago se tratara. Parecía ser esa arena mágica que alguna vez vio en el mundo humano- Pero esto era hielo. El material se deslizaba ente las pequeñas manos, Pero, no se desmoronaba. Era bastante fácil de manipular y parecía distraer a la niña.

Hiriko tenía los ojos y el cabello de su madre. Las características eran más a las de su padre. Ojos almendrados y un sonrisa en sus labios casi siempre. Si bien era un poco tímida, cuando tomaba la confianza suficiente se convertía en un monstruo.

Tanto Yoruichi como Urahara parecían asombrados por la forma tan simple y sencilla con la que Toshiro habría manejado a la pequeña bola de hiperactividad.

Hirako solo miraba la nieve en sus manos y hacia figuras al azar. Las destruía y creaba algo nuevo.

Toshiro se movió un poco para acomodarla más contra su pecho. Por la forma en la que sus ojitos estaban cayendo perezosamente, al igual que la poca creatividad que tenía cada vez más las nuevas figuras se entendía que se estaba durmiendo. Y él no parecía tener problema en convertirse en la cama de la niña.

Muy en contra de las creencias de Ichigo, resulto ser que Toshiro tenía una capacidad extraordinaria con los niños.

—Es impresionante que se durmiera tan rápido. A Yoruichi y a mí nos toma al menos tres cuentos y una canción de cuna. Pero nunca parece ser suficiente.

—Sería bueno tener apoyo. Deberías pasar más tiempo aquí, capitán Hitsugaya.

—No hay problema. Supongo que, de alguna manera ella también me agrada.

Su voz era muy diferente a la de antes. Era más grabe y según las palabras de Matsumoto e incluso de Rukia (para su disgusto), tenía un tono muy sexy.

Ahora mismo, el tipo de pelo blanco le llegaba un poco más arriba de la nariz.

Sintió la tela bajo sus piernas removerse mientras Rukia se acomodaba a su lado.

La miro con cariño. Aun se cuestionaba realmente qué tipo de relación tenían entre los dos. Definitivamente no podían ser amigos.

No querían o no habían tocado el tema. Aprecia que ambos estaban bien con las letras entre líneas. ¿Se podrían considerar siquiera como una pareja? Tal vez.

Distraído en sus pensamientos, se dejó hipnotizar por a perfección de sus facciones.

La piel delicada y clara. Tan pura como el pétalo de una rosa. Con pequeñas pecas a los lados de sus ojos. La forma en la que sus pestañas chocaban con gracia por encima de sus mejillas al parpadear. Los gestos que hacia son los labios, luego de toar un sorbo de café. Disfrutando del sabor y dejando el líquido tibio en su boca antes de pasar suavemente.

Ella tenía una sonrisa cariñosa dirigida hacia la peculiar escena en frente de ambos. Hirako se había quedado dormida y Toshiro la sostenía en brazos.

Gracias a su convivencia en el centro de cuidado, Rukia y Toshiro se habían vuelto grandes amigos. Él también lo había hecho. Conocía más cosas de las que admitiría sobre el pequeño cascarrabias (ahora no tan pequeño).

A veces, le gustaba pensar en su nueva familia. Era como si Yoruichi y Urahara fueran sus tíos. La relación entre el sombrerero loco y su padre era casi de hermandad, al igual que Matsumoto, quien ahora consideraba como esa tía un tanto excéntrica. Toshiro se sentía como si de un rimo se tratara y Rukia… ella era su ¿novia?

Pasaron un rato más largo. Fue a la media noche que decidieron dejar las cosas. Él se dispuso a arreglar los trates sucios, pero Rukia no se lo permitió.

Mientras ella lavaba la loza en la cocina, hablando junto con Yoruichi, él se quedó al lado de los otros. Toshiro se levantó para llevar a Hiriko a su habitación- en ese momento, Ichigo se ofreció acompañarlo, a pesar de saber que era innecesario. Fue más para dejar a los más viejos en el cuarto hablar de estupideces y cosas de crianza.

Su padre y Urahara se estaban embriagando. Ichigo no quería terminar siendo un desastre la próxima vez que hicieran algo como eso.

El cauto de la niña era amplio. Decoración aquí y allá con diseños de gatos jugando pintados delicadamente en la pared.

Algunos peluches sobre una estantería y pequeñas figuras detalladas enmadera.

Una biblioteca al lado de la ventana con libros entre cuentos e historias de fantasía. Supuso que las historias eran un regalo de Urahara.

Ichigo movió las mantas con cuidado sobre el suelo. Toshiro se agacho con delicadeza y acomodo a la niña con cariño.

Sus pequeños ojitos se movieron un poco y los abrió perezosamente.

—Toshiro, no te vallas.

—Shh, no te preocupes. Mañana regresare.

Al parecer, Hiriko era la única que podía llamarlo por su nombre sin que él la molestara o siquiera diera señales de molestia. Ichigo lo llamaba por su nombre. Pero, si bien no lo regañaba ahora como antes, siempre hacia un pequeño movimiento de incomodidad. Más bien. Se abadiado por vencido en intentar que Ichigo lo llamase con susceptivo título.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo. Ahora duérmete.

Ella solo asintió y se removió un poco. Se quedaron callados a su lado. Toshiro no apartaba la mirada de la niña. Con una caricia sobre su cabello, se despidió.

Se levantó, sin hace ruido y regreso la mirada hacia donde Ichigo estaba. Con un asentimiento ambos se retiraron del cuarto, cerrando las puertas con sumo cuidado.

Ya en sala, se encontraron con una sorpresa.

Urahara sostenía una mariposa infernal en sus manos. Con la mirada seria.

El silencio en la sala le causo un poco de miedo a Ichigo.

—debemos prepararnos.

—Urahara, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

—Recibimos un mensaje escrito desde el otro lado- tienen lista la máquina y crearon los planos para crear el duplicado desde este lado. Ñañara abrirán el portal. El equipo designado deberá atravesar las puertas mañana a primera hora del día.

El calor en su pecho se formó como si de un incendio se tratara. Ichigo guardo silencio.

Mientras permanecía callado, Rukia lo tomo de sus manos.

Poco a poco sus manos se entrelazaron. Se reencontraría con sus hermanas…

 **Ooo- Karin- ooO**

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido para nuestro gusto. Como si estuviera en nuestra contra. **_Como si buscara destruirnos_** _._

Después de días y casi un mes de esfuerzo, la maquina estaba lista. Aceleraron el proceso lo más que pudieron.

De hecho, hicieron dos máquinas. Una, que abriría el portal por un tiempo limitado de tiempo y otra que ahorraría energía y se apoyaría en los circuitos de un conjunto de baterías de autos para que no hubiese registro del flujo de energía tan grande que estarían obligados a manejas.

Las ciudades más grandes de la actualidad, como Tokio, eran pobladas por todos aquellos que lograron pagar lo suficiente para mantenerse lejos de "la radioactividad".

La mentira que dieron los gobernantes: que por falta de un plan de emergencia, el espacio para que la gente pudiera vivir en paz era reducido.

No eran estúpidos. La gente haría lo que fuera para sobrevivir, para mantener a sus familias a salvo. Por ello tomaron las ciudades más grandes y las fusionaron con pueblos y localidades cercanas. Eran territorios sumamente amplios. Sin embargo, eso tenía varios objetivos; En cuanto desplazaron a la mayoría de la gente que vivía en aquellas zonas y estaban completamente imposibilitadas en pagar la cuota, aquellas personas de bajos recursos (campesinos y otros) fueron convertidas en esclavos. Aquellos que eran más jóvenes fueron tomados para experimentación y los más viejos… Bueno, fueron parte de las pruebas de armas.

Los desgraciados se deshicieron de miles de personas (además de los animales) a costa de su codicia.

Pero no todo les salió como querían.

Increíblemente, las zonas en las que ya no habitaba nadie y se consideraban como tierras baldías, fueron tomadas por la naturaleza.

Como la idea primordial era controlar a las masas, los gobiernos no tenían la necesidad de retomar aquellas tierras. La gente dentro de aquellas ciudades no tenía muchas razones para querer salir, y, en caso de que lo hicieran, solo se encontrarían con bosque y regresarían allí.

Ahora había más animales que antes. La naturaleza era más pura. En algunas partes el ambiente se sentía tranquilo a pesar de las edificaciones destruidas que ahora permanecían bajo la hierba y la maleza que los había reclamado como suyos.

Todas esas grandes ciudades están conectadas a una misma red. Aquella red tiene el control y la filtración de cualquier tipo de información que corra dentro del internet. Poseen lecturas constantes de los cambios en la electricidad y con ello encuentran las bases de gente que sobrevivió. Aunque casi nadie puede permanecer por si solo actualmente.

Sin importar lo que estuviéramos haciendo y que las maquinas estaban listas, no me sentía del todo emocionada. De hecho, ninguno de nosotros lo estaba. Las cosas que se venían no serían muy buenas.

Observe nuevamente los papeles frente a mí.

Katsu había enviado un informe del área norte. Él, junto con otro grupo, liderados por Jinta, estaban buscando rastro de más sobrevivientes o androides que siguieran perdidos después de escapar.

Al parecer había rastros de un nuevo grupo de androides, el problema es que, estos seguían bajo el control del chip, o, de lo contrario, están a favor…

Aun no había pasado la primera vez, pero sabemos que hay algunos, quienes tienen libertad de mente y están de parte del enemigo. Lo ven como un dios.

Siempre nos mantenemos al tanto de ellos, y a su vez, buscamos tener el más mínimo contacto. N queremos problemas y tampoco involucrarnos más en la guerra. No queremos combates más grandes (aunque al final, esto solo puede acabar de una manera).

Tock, tock. Un par de golpes desde la entrada de la sala.

—Deja de pensar tanto en cosas como esa.

— ¿sabes lo que estoy pensando, Ururu?

—No, pero por tu cara sé que no es algo bueno. Deberías relajarte. Katsu no te dejo salir a investigar por qué has estado demasiado estresada. Los dolores de cabeza que estas sufriendo son porque eres muy terca y no dejas que los demás hagamos las cosas.

 ** _No tienes por qué saberlo._**

—Mentira.

—Sabes que digo la verdad.

—Sólo quiero estar segura de que hacemos lo correcto.

Por un momento guardo silencio en la puerta, mirándome con negatividad. Sé que ella tiene razón, pero… solo quiero cargar con todo esto porque…

 ** _Por qué no sabes lo que he hecho._**

—Karin, te conozco desde hace años. Eres como una hermana para mí. Ya dime, hay algo más.

Lo pensé un tiempo. No tenía sentido mentirle, pero, ¿Qué pensara de mí?

Ururu me miraba a la espera de una respuesta y entendí que no tenía opción. Esto iba a ser muy difícil de digerir.

—Veras yo… desde el día en que abrimos la conexión con la SS, bueno, yo…—Una punzada de dolor me atravesó por dentro— Olvídalo.

 ** _Sabes que la culpa es demasiada._**

Se quitó del marco de la puerta para sentarse contra el mesón a mi lado. Ahora si no tenía escapatoria.

—Habla.

La manera en la que pronunciaba las palabras me daba escalofríos. Considero que ella puede sacarme cualquier cosa cuando quiere y como quiere. A cualquiera, de hecho.

Suspire con fuerza.

—Recupere mis recuerdos. De antes. De cuando estábamos bajo el control, en el reclusorio 5.

—Umm, bien, ¿y que tiene eso de malo? Si te sientes afligida, es lo normal. Viste a Jinta. Casi se quitó, pero lo supero. Es verdad, se odia a si mismo pero...-

— ¡Ese no es el problema! —no pude controlar el tono de mi voz. O siquiera mi propia fuerza. Los papeles en mis manos se rasgaron por completo, mientras que la tabla en la que se sostenía el informe se partía. — Yo… Yuzu, nunca desaprecio.

 ** _Supongo que…nunca hubo otra manera._**

Ururu me miraba confundida. Yo no acostumbraba mostrarme tan frágil. Jamás me gusto que me tomaran por débil, y mucho menos vulnerable.

Pero esto me sobre pasaba.

 ** _Déjame disfrutar un poco más de tu apoyo, antes de que me odies. Porque lo harás. En cuanto sepas la verdad tú…_**

Los recuerdos de la última vez que vi a Yuzu, la última vez que tuve conciencia completa de mi misma. La última vez que fui una niña.

La primera vez, que manche mis manos de sangre.

—Yo la mate. —Ya no había vuelta atrás.

 ** _No hay vuelta atrás._**

La oí exhalar. Pareció más un suspiro, pero la sorpresa estaba allí.

—Yo, fui quien disparó el arma.

El calor de las lágrimas en mis ojos resbalo con ardor por mi cara. ¿Aun puedo llorar?

Perdí el equilibrio, aun estando de pie, contra una pared. Me deslice hacia el suelo y me agarre de mi cabello con furia.

— ¡Yo fui quien disparo el gatillo!

Los sollozos destruían mi garganta desde mis pulmones. No podía soportarlo.

Grite descontroladamente. Golpee en contra del suelo y deje varias marcas en la porcelana que tapaba el piso.

— ¿Qué fue lo…Que fue lo que paso?

Ururu no parecía juzgarme. Pero entonces, ¿eso significa que nadie lo haría?

Si, quizás no lo harían por que la única que me puede odiar eternamente y juzgarme por todo lo que hice soy yo misma y mi familia. Y Yuzu, por supuesto.

Respire con dificultad.

—Fue justo después de que cortamos la llamada. Cuando me encerré en mi habitación.

Ururu trato de ayudarme a parar, pero no quería hacerlo.

—Sigue.

—Esa noche recordé todo. Mi vida, mi vida fue un maldito infierno. No. Nuestras vidas, son un infierno, pero de todos. Yo cargo el mayor pecado.

—Karin, eso no es cierto.

— ¡Sí lo es! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Yo lo hice, con mis propias manos! La única persona en la que ella verdaderamente confiaba en este mundo la apuñalo por la espalda.

—Trato de convencerme de que no había otra manera. Digo, fue para salvarla…pero, pude…Pude haber hecho más. Mucho más…Yo

El aire me falto. Se sentía extraño. Porque actualmente casi no necesito respirar…no demasiado.

…

Cuando estuvimos en ese lugar, meses después de que empezaron con los experimentos en nuestros cuerpos.

Estaba en mi cuarto cuando la escuche gritar. La llevaban allí para iniciar experimentación con ella y yo, no quería que le hicieran nada de eso.

Así que me interpuse.

Como pude Salí de mi área.

Pero al final ellos me atraparon.

Luego el desgraciado de me pidió lo imposible.

Me dijo que había una manera de que Yuzu podría ser libre. Y que solo yo podría decidir en su futuro.

Me dijo, que si quería que fuera libre, la matara. O que la dejara vivir y la transformaran en un androide.

Ni siquiera intente atacarlos. Fui una cobarde y la mate.

¡No quería que ella pasara por todo lo que nosotros vivimos!

Pero ahora, que he visto todo. Que veo que estamos saliendo adelante. Yo…Le falle.

Yo la mate, por mi debilidad….

—No. Tu…tu hiciste lo correcto, Karin. Yuzu…Ella es muy delicada para algo como esto. Y sé que evitaste que algo más le pasara a ella. Quien sabe, tal vez logro llegar al otro lado y si no, entonces, su alma esta en tierra, pero no sufrió ese infierno.

Esas palabras me asustaron más.

— ¿y si su alma se convirtió en energía para alimentar esta guerra?

Viera por donde lo viera, todo lo que hice estaba mal.

Seguí llorando, pero, nada me dio consuelo.

Ururu trataba por todos los medios de mejorar mi sentir. Pero no había manera.

 ** _Ahora, déjame ahogarme en mis penas y mi odio hacia mí misma. Porque no puedo vivir con esta culpa, pero tampoco hay manera de que muera sin ella. Y la pena me seguirá hasta el fin de mis días._**

 ** _Porque mis pecados son irremediables e incorregibles. Porque solo yo cargare con esta culpa._**

 **Lo siento mil veces. La inspiración no me llega y pues las últimas fechas me dan bastante duro.**

 **Lamento hacerlos esperar tanto. Sé que llevo sin publicar desde el año pasado (pésimo chiste).**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado completamente las fiestas de este fin de año. Les deseo lo mejor y espero que sigan apoyándome a pesar de que publico casi un capitulo al año ;(**

 **Los amo.**


End file.
